Amourshipping-Colección de historias
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: "Una colección de distintas historias, basadas en días festivos, acontecimientos, lugares, o la imaginación del autor".
1. El Lago del Amor

Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon, ni sus personajes

Nuestros heroes se meten en un problema, cuando ellos estaban dando una vuelta, mientras los pokemones de Ash estaban descansando (Pikachu no lucho contra el lider de gimnasio) para buscar la ruta correcta hacia la Liga Pokemon, ellos accidentalmente tomaron la ruta incorrecta y terminaron en la ruta 20 (por culpa del invento de Citron, otra vez, que luego explotot), en vez de la ruta 21. Y ahora deben encontrar la manera de volver al Centro Pokemon, para luego continuar su viaje...

¿Cuantas veces debo decirte hermano que tus inventos siempre terminan mal?-dijo Bonnie.

El numero de veces que le has preguntado a cualquier chica en ser mi novia, sin importar cuantas veces te dije que te detuvieras-dijo molesto Citron, recordando esos momentos.

Detenganse los 2, tenemos que concentrarnos en como vamos a salir de este giantesco bosque-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Serena.

Despues de que Citron y Bonnie se calmaron, Citron encontro la manera de salir del bosque (su idea era obviamente construir una maquina, que terminaria en una explosion), pero justo cuando iba a decir su idea, su hermana dijo su idea, la cual consistia en separarse en parejas, una de 2, Ash y Serena y otra de 3, Clemont, Eureka and Pikachu, y luego ir por otro camino hasta encontrar la salida hacia el Centro Pokemon y buscar ayuda si la otra pareja aun no aparecia. Entonces, Ash le pregunta a ella, porque Pikachu debia ir con Citron y Bonnie; y Bonnie le dice a Ash que Dedenne estaba durmiendo y que no queria despertarse, asi que necesitaban a un pokemon extra que los ayude, ya que Ash podia proteger a Serena. Despues de oir a Bonnie, Serena y (luego) Ash aceptaron el plan, y el grupo se separo con la esperanza de encontrar la salida.

3 horas despues...

Ni una de las parejas tuvo la suerte de encontrar la salida, ademas ya estaba oscureciendo, y Ash estaba tan hambriento, que podria comerse un arbol.

Ohhhhh,¿cuanto tiempo llevamos caminando Serena?-pregunto Ash.

No lo se, tal ve horas-respondio Serena cansada.

Pero despues de caminar unos metros, Ash y Serena encontraron un lago con un agua cristalina, que cuando veas la Luna, esta misma te dejara hipnotizado por su belleza.

Tal vez deveriamos descansar aqui por hoy, y mañana buscar comida, Ash-dijo Serena.

Buena idea Serena-dijo Ash.

I se acostaron en el suave grass cerca del uno al otro.

Ya habia anochecido, y Ash estaba teniendo un sueño, en donde el estaba por comer la hamburguesa de queso mas grande del mundo gratis, pero de repente, una manzana (de un arbol) le callo en la cabeza y lo desperto.

¿Que es lo que me callo a la cabeza?-se pregunto a si mismo, que ademas descubrio que Serena no estaba a su costado.

Pero, cuando se levanto, el la vio cerca del lago. Entonces, el decidio ir a verla., Cuando el llego donde estaba Serena, el la vio que estaba llorando.

¿Serena por que estas llorando?-pregunto Ash.

(Sniff, sniff...) Por nada Ash-dijo Serena.

Puedes confiar en mi, dime ¿por que estabas llorando?-pregunto Ash

Ok, la razon por la cual estoy llorando, ERES TU-dijo Serena, aun con lagrimas cayendo por su cara

Que, ¿por que yo?-pregunto Ash.

Porque cuando la Liga Pokemon League termine, dejaras Kalos y te perdere otra vez-dijo Serena con muchas lagrimas.

Entonces, ¿tu me vas a extrañar mucho cuando me vaya?-pregunto Ash.

Mucho, y tengo mucho miedo no volver a verte jamas-dijo Serena aun con lagrimas y sonrojada.

Ash uso su mano para limpiar las lagrimas de la cara de Serena (mientras acariciabba la cabeza y el pelo de Serena); luego el empezo a consolar a Serena, deciendole que a el perdera una gran parte de su corazon cuando el se valla de Kalos y la deje, lo cual sonrojo mucho a Serena. Y por ultimo le dijo a Serena que vea junto a el, la Luna reflejada en el agua cristalina.

Debo de decirle mis sentimientos a Ash, si no lo hago lo perdere para siempre, pero que pasa si el solo piensa en mi como una amiga nada mas-penso Serena, mientras seguia viendo el lago.

Ella se preocupa mucho por mi, y se que si me voy de Kalos, le rompere el corazon, ademas la voy a extrañar mucho, despues de todo, ella a sido la primera de mis amigas de mi infancia, creo que debo de decirle mis sentimientos, este lugar es perfecto para decirle-penso Ash.

Entonces, 2 Luvdisc aparecieron y empezaron a saltar juntos hasta el final del lago, que tal vez los lleve a otro luego con abundante agua. Despues de ver esto, la mano derecha de Ash, tomo de la mano izquierda de Serena, Serena sintio eso, y miro a Ash con la cara roja, al igual que Ash (Ash la miro pero con nervios), unos segundos despues, sus labios se juntaron, ambos sintieron fuegos artificiales, chispas electrizantes que mutuamente han querido que pasara desde que empezo su viaje por Kalos, lo unico que no saben es quien dio el primer paso (o sea, quien beso primero).

Serena (en ese momento, Ash tomo a Serena de las dos manos como si quisiera pedir ser su novia), yo se como te sientes, yo he sentido algo muy especial por ti desde que nos conocimos por primera vez de niños, luego cuando te fuistes a Kalos, mi corazon se rompio, que jure que cuando me vaya a otras regiones, actuaria como una persona que no conoce el amor para que no terminara con otra chica, hasta que te volviera a encontrar; y cuando te volvi a ver en Kalos y que ademas te recorde, he tratado de encontrar un momento a solas para decirte mis sentimientos, pero con las batallas contra los lideres, la Liga Pokemon, los planes del Team Flare, y las chicas que conocimos durante nuestro viaje y trataron de seducirme, no he podido decirte esto Serena: "Te amo"-dijo Ash.

Despues de oir esto, Serena abrazo muy fuerte a Ash, y luego las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, y ella le dijo:

Ash, he esperado eso por siempre departe tuya, crei que no sabias lo que era el amor, pero yo me he equivocado, y tambien tengo que decirte Ash que yo tambien te amo mucho Ash Ketchump-dijo Serena roja, mientras Ash le limpiaba sus lagrimas con su mano, y aprovechando que el estaba cerca de Serena, el la volvio a besar, pero este beso fue mucho mas romantico que el anterior, ya que amobs sabian lo mucho que se amaban mutuamente y que ya nada iba a romper este fuerte lazo de amor. Pero de repente, Serena recordo algo que iba a malograr su momento con Ash.

Pero Ash ¿que va a pasar cuando termines la Liga Pokemon?-pregunto Serena preocupada por su futuro.

Serena (arrodillandose y tomandola de una mano) ¿me acompañarias con mis futuras aventuras, mientras con el tiempo nuestra relacion va a ir progresando?-pregunto Ash

Ash Ketchump, claro que si me gustaria estar contigo para tus futuras aventuras-dijo Serena roja y volvio a abrazar a Ash, y luego ella lo beso.

Despues de su tercer beso, los tortolos se fueron a dormir juntos esta vez, tomados de la mano, y cubiertos con una manta de la mochila de Ash. La cabeza de Serena estaba en el hombro de Ash, mientras que Ash, acariciaba el cabello dorado de su futura novia.

Buenas noches, Serena que duermas bien-dijo Ash.

Buenas noches Ash tambien tu-dijo Serena, con una beso de despedida.

Ya en la mañana, Ash y Serena, encontraron la salida del bosque, y al mismo tiempo el Centro Pokemon, durante todo su trayecto, los dos andaban cogiendo la mano opuesta del otro, como simbolo de su amor. Aunque para ellos extraviarse fue un problema, ellos nunca olvidaran el lago que los ayudo a unirlos por el resto de sus vidas, o hasta que la muerte los separe.


	2. Truco o Zombie

_**Buen día gente, vengo a explicarles lo siguiente: Recuerdan que escribí mi primer one shot: "El lago del amor", pues decidí que en este fanfic estara compuesto por distintas historias, basadas en días festivos alrededor del mundo, y mis propias invenciones, algunas basadas en mis ideas, y otras en algún acontecimiento histórico. Y en esta ocasión, hoy 31 de Octube les traigo otra historia, pero esta es de HALLOWEEN. MUAH JA JA**_

_**Y como sorpresa pondré en esta historia a 2 nuevas personajes.**_

_Título: Truco o Zombie_

_Sinopsis: Es Halloween en Kalos, y el grupo esta emocionado por celebrarlo, todos menos Serena (por un incidente de Halloween que tuvo en su infancia), pero luego de ser animada por cierto azabeche, ella decide celebrar Halloween después de mucho tiempo. Pero algo raro estara por pasar este 31 de Octubre..._

_Shippings: Amourshipping y Pokepuffleshipping_

_**P.S: Todo esto se da en el mundo del anime, sobre el viaje por Kalos, Ash ya ha ganado todas sus medallas, y la Liga Pokemon empezará en unos meses. **_

_Era una tarde tranquila en Kalos, y una tarde muy emocionante para Ash, ya que él finalmente ha ganado hace unos días su última medalla contra el líder Edél y ahora podrá participar en la Liga de Kalos; y ahora él y sus amigos Serena, Citron y Bonnie estan en Ciudad Luminalia para quedarse ahí, esperando que la Liga empiece._

_En las calles de Ciudad Luminalia..._

"Felicidades Ash por haber ganado tu última medalla"-le dijeron los hermanos rubios.

"Gracias chicos no lo habría hecho sin ustedes. Y sobretodo a tí Serena"-dijo Ash, rascandose un poco la mejilla, símbolo de nervios.

"¿Yo?"-dijo Serena.

"Claro que sí Serena, tu siempre me has dado un gran apoyo en todas mis batallas sobre todo en las de gimnasio"-dijo Ash, y esta comentario hizo que se sonrojara Serena.

"No esta bien Ash, yo debería agradecerte. Durante mi viaje contigo, he logrado encontrar mi sueño, y es ser una performadora pokemon"-dijo Serena aún algo ruborizada.

"Bueno ya basta de mandarse mensajes de amor, háganlo en un lugar privado"-bromeó Bonnie, pero su comentario hizo que Ash se sintiera mucho más nervioso, y que Serena se sonrojara mucho más.

"Bonnie no los molestes"-dijo Citron.

"No esta bien Citron, solo sigamos"-dijo Ash.

"Sí. ¿Y saben que día será mañana?"-preguntó Bonnie.

"Pues sí es Halloween"-dijo Ash.

"Exacto no están emocionados"-dijo Bonnie con un brillo en sus ojos.

_Es cierto, todos en el grupo estan emocionados, todos a excepción de cierta peli-miel, quien demostraba una notable expresión de preocupación, que fue notada por su amigo de la infancia, el azabeche, el joven que ella esta profundamente enamorada desde su infancia..._

"¿Serena estás bien?"-preguntó Ash, quién fijo su mirada hacia ella, al igual que los hermanos rubios.

"Ahh...No, no pasa nada"-mintió Serena.

"Esta bien. ¿Y de qué todos se van a disfrazar?"-preguntó Ash.

"Pues yo de un científico loco"-dijo Citron.

"Yo de un ninja"-dijo Bonnie.

"¿Y tú Serena de qué te vas a disfrazar?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ahh, yo de ...No se"-dijo Serena.

"¿Ya te habías disfrazado antes, y por eso no sabes que ponerte?"-preguntó Ash.

"Esta bien. Les diré la verdad"-dijo Serena.

"¿Uhh?"-dijeron Ash y los rubios.

"Es que no celebro Halloween desde hace que me mudé a Kalos"-dijo apenada Serena.

"¿CÓMO?"-dijeron todos asombrados, sobre todo Bonnie, quien para ella no haber celebrado Halloween desde hace mucho tiempo, era una clase de pecado.

"Verán, desde que me mudé a Kalos, me fue muy difícil adaptarme ahí cuando era una niña, y cuando iba a celebrar mi primer Halloween en Kalos, pues ese día me perdí en un bosque por accidente, y cuando iba rondando por ahí me encontré con una casa, y ahí dentro estaba un señor que me contó una historia de terror, y al finalizar aparecieron muchos pokemon fantasmas que me asustaron. Desde ese día nunca quize ir a pedir dulce o truco. En Kalos siempre aparecen muchos pokemones fantasmas en Halloween y tengo miedo"-dijo Serena.

"Entonces de ahí viene tu temor también por los pokemon fantasmas y los lugares embrujados"-dijo Citron.

"Vaya, Serena en serio que lo siento"-dijo Bonnie triste.

"Esta bien Serena. no tienes que acompañarnos si es que no quieres"-dijo Ash apenado.

"Vaya, vaya pero mira a quienes me he encontrado aquí"-dijo una voz femenina que para el grupo es familiar.

"Ohh, hola Miette"-dijo Ash y los rubios; mientras que Serena se limitó a saludarla recordando su última visita.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"-preguntó Ash.

"Pues vine aquí ha celebrar el Halloween. Como esta es la capital de Kalos, aquí se celebra principalmente el Halloween"-dijo Miette.

"Ya veo. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos"-dijo Ash.

"Esta bien ¿Todos van a ir?"-dijo y preguntó Miette.

"Pues Serena ha decidido que..."-dijo Ash, pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

"No Ash, he decidido que voy a ir contigo...digo con ustedes a celebrar Halloween"-dijo Serena apresurada.

"¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido?"-preguntó Citron.

"Pues... Es que he decidido afrontar mi temor de la infancia"-dijo Serena.

"Genial Serena"-dijo Ash feliz, al igual que todos, a excepción de Miette.

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme, tengo que ir a recoger mi vestido"-dijo Miette pasando por Serena para irse. "Al parecer lo que te dije la otra vez se hara realidad mañana"-le susurró a Serena antes de irse.

"No dejaré que eso pase"-pensó Serena.

"¿Y entonces Serena de qué te vas a disfrazar?"-preguntó con curiosidad Ash.

"Pues, voy a ir a una tienda a verlo"-dijo Serena.

"Yo te acompaño si quieres"-dijo Ash algo nervioso.

"Esta bien"-dijo algo ruborizada Serena.

"Chicos, vayan ustedes, nosotros tenemos que ir a la casa de nuestro padre para decirle si se pueden quedar, ya vayan"-dijo Bonnie.

"Esta bien"-dijeron Ash y Serena.

_En el centro comercial..._

"¿Y Ash de que te vas a disfrazar?"-preguntó Serena.

"De Sir Aaron"-dijo Ash.

"¿Sir Aaron?"-preguntó Serena.

"Ohh, fue un caballero medieval de Hoenn"-dijo Ash."

"Ohh esta bien"-dijo Serena.

"Bueno, ya llegamos, yo voy por mi ropa y tu por la tuya, vale"-dijo Ash.

"Esta bien"-dijo Serena.

_Unos minutos después, y un reencuentro..._

"Bueno creo ya estamos"-dijo Ash.

"Sí, vamos devuelta a la casa de Citron y Bonnie"-dijo Serena.

_En la casa de Citron y Bonnie; ya la noche había caído, y todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Ash y Citron compartían una habitación, al igual que Serena y Bonnie..._

"Buenas noches Bonnie"-dijo Serena.

"Buenas noches Serena Ketchum"-dijo con una mirada pícara Bonnie.

"¿Qué?"-dijo Serena ruborizada.

"Vamos Serena la única razón por la que decidistes volver a celebrar Halloween fue porque no querías dejar a Ash solo con Miette. Porque yo iba a pedir dulces y mi hermano me iba a acompañar"-dijo Bonnie.

"Nó, no fue por eso Bonnie"-mintió Serena.

"Mentira, pueda que sea menor pero se que estas enamorada de Ash desde tu infancia. Empecé a sospecharlo durante nuestro viaje"-dijo Bonnie.

"Vale, es cierto, yo esto muy enamorada de él"-dijo Serena roja.

"Recuerda mañana no debes dejar que tu miedo te gane, o sino puedes perder a Ash para siempre"-dijo Bonnie.

"Es cierto, debo de ser fuerte"-dijo Serena.

"Y al mismo tiempo tierna como lo eres"-dijo Bonnie.

"Gracias Bonnie"-dijo Serena.

"De nada, solo recuerda que yo seré la que llevará los anillos en tu boda"-dijo Bonnie.

"Bonnie"-dijo Serena muy sonrojada imaginándose su boda con Ash.

"Solo bromeaba, ahora si a dormir"-dijo Bonnie.

"Esta bien"-dijo Serena.

_Noche de Halloween. Todo estaba listo, en Ciudad Luminalia estaba completamente decorada para celebrar Halloween. Cada casa y edificio estaba cubierto de telarañas, esqueletos, lo típico que una casa debe estar para Halloween. Citron y Bonnie ya estaban disfrazados, Citron de científico loco y Bonnie de ninja; ya estaban listos, mientras que Ash ya habia bajado disfrazado de Sir Aaron, y Serena aún no estaba lista, ella se sentía nerviosa, esta sería su primer Halloween en años, y lo estaría celebrando con Ash. Solo podía venirsele una palabra en su cabeza: Miedo._

_Ya abajo de la casa de Citron y Bonnie..._

"Ohhh sí, ha tenido que pasar mucho tiempo, pero finalmente es hoy hermano, es Halloween, el mejor día de todos, luego de Navidad y mi cumpleaños"-dijo Bonnie.

"Pues sí es cierto, ha pasado mucho y finalmente es Halloween"-dijo Citron.

"Nunca antes habia celebrado el Halloween aquí"-dijo Ash con su disfraz de Sir Aaron.

"WOW Ash te ves tan elegante"-dijo Bonnie.

"Sí, de seguro que muchas chicas te rogaran que las acompañes a la Mansión Embrujada"-dijo Citron.

"¿Mansión Embrujada?"-preguntó Ash.

"Verás en Ciudad Luminalia hay una tradición: cada día de Halloween, las personas de aquí transforman una mansión de por aquí, en una mansión embrujada, y cada año es muy terrorífica, hay esqueletos, fantasmas y zombies de personas y pokemon, demonios, toda clase de cosas para aterrar a quien entré a la mansión, y casi nadie ha logrado terminar el recorrido entero. Yo por experiencia propia entré, y digamos que ni llegué a la mitad; mientras que a Bonnie, no la dejaron entrar por la experiencia que iba a pasar, hay un límite de edad y es de 13 para arriba (N/A: Los personajes como Ash y Serena tendrán 15, mientras que Bonnie tendrá 8)"-dijo Citron.

"WOW Ya estoy ansionso por entrar a esa mansión"-dijo Ash emocionado.

"Y el premio poe completar el recorrido es una gran cantidad de dulces inmensa. La cantidad ha ido avanzando, debido a que casi nadie ha logrado completar el recorrido vivo que digamos"-dijo Citron.

"¿Cómo que vivo?"-preguntó Ash.

_Durante el tiempo en el que Citron le fue explicando a Ash las tradiciones de Kalos para Halloween, Serena ya estaba lista en sus disfraz de Alicia (de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", la de la película), y justo cuando iba a bajar, ella oyó sobre la mansión, y se quedó pensativa, el temor la estaba abundando en todo su cuerpo, y hasta quizo buscar una excusa para no ir a la mansión, pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo Bonnie ayer por la noche, y se armó de valor, y bajo por las escaleras, justo en el momento en el que Citron iba a contarle a Ash la leyennda negra de la mansión..._

"Ash ya estoy aquí"-dijo Serena bajando las escaleras usando llevando su vestido de Alicia, el cual es de color azul, y con algunas tonalidades blancas, y su cabello estaba libre y más brillante que antes.

"WOW Serena luces hermosa"-dijo Bonnie con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Sí que luces muy linda"-dijo Citron.

"Gracias"-dijo Serena. "¿Ash cómo luzco?"-preguntó algo ruborizada la Alicia.

"Ahhhh...Diablos que le digo, enserio luce muy hermosa, hasta ella podría haber interpretado a Alicia, pero que le digo"-luchó en su cabeza Ash. "Serena... Luces muy bella, hermosa, no tengo otra palabra que te pueda describir"-dijo Ash muy nervioso por lo que dijo.

_Esto dejó a los rubios con la boca abierta, mientras que Serena solo se sonrojaba mucho por el comentario de Ash. Él nunca habia sido así con una chica, incluso sus ex compañeras, parece que habia una chispa de amor en él por primera vez... Y para romper el hielo que había ahí, Citron decidió reanudar con la leyenda negra._

"Bueno Ash, creo que debo de contarte aún la leyenda negra de la mansión"-dijo Citron.

"Ohhh cierto, continua Citron"-dijo Ash saliendo de su trance.

"¿Leyenda negra?"-preguntó algo asustada Serena.

"Pues todo ocurrió en una noche como esta, un grupo de jóvenes fueron a aceptar el reto de entrar a la mansión embrujada. Durante el camino, uno de ellos se perdió, mientras que los demás salieron corriendo de la mansión, nadie supo nada del que se perdió, hasta que unos días después solo encontraron su...BRAZO"-gritró al final Citron, asustando a todos, sobretodo a Bonnie, y Serena que se refugió en los brazos de Ash. "HA AH HA AH Debieron ver sus caras"-se rió Citron, mientras que Bonnie, le ponía una cara molesta hacia su hermano, y Serena con Ash en una clase de abrazo.

"Eso no fue nada gracioso"-dijo Bonnie muy molesta.

"Bueno, eso es falso, solo es un mito, y la ciencia ha probado que la leyenda es falsa. Bueno Serena ya puedes dejar de abrazar a Ash"-dijo Citron.

"¿Estas bien Serena?"-preguntó Ash acarisiando el cabello de Serena, quien empezaba a despertar de su trance, y se ruborizaba mucho más al ver donde estaba..

"Sí, estoy bien"-dijo Serena separanándose de Ash.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a la mansión, no hay nada de que preocuparse, como dijo Citron, la ciencia ha probado que esa leyenda es falsa, y además yo te protegeré, digo todos te vamos a protege"-dijo Ash algo nervioso por lo último que dijo.

"Pues como dijo ayer Ash, yo no voy a poder estar con ustedes en la mansión, porque tengo que acompañar a Bonnie a pedir caramelos, luego si me da tiempo los alcanzaré. Asi que estaras con Serena, y Miette"-dijo Citron.

"Ohhh cierto, entonces vamos Serena, porque no pienso dejarte sola"-dijo Ash.

"Esta bien Ash"-dijo algo sonrojada Serena.

_Ya en la entrada de la mansión, Ash y Serena ya estaban cerca, pero Ash decidió esperar a Miette, cosa que no le agradó en nada a Serena, pero por mientras iba disfrutar el tiempo en el que ambos estaban solos, sin los rubios, ni Pikachu. Mientras se quedaron esperando, vieron que muchas personas estaban disfrazados de distintos personajes de películas, comics, series, y hasta de pokemones..._

_Entonces llegó Miette._

"Hola aquí estoy"-dijo Miette disfrazada de pastelera.

"Hola Miette, que bueno que ya hayas llegado"-dijo Ash.

"Sí lo mismo digo"-dijo Serena, con una falsa sonrisa, y un tono serio.

"Y entramos"-dijo Miette.

"Pues vamos"-dijo Ash adelantándose, dejando atrás a Serena y a Miette.

"No devistes haber venido Serena, devistes haberte quedado"-dijo con un tono amenazante Miette.

"No te voy a dejar que te robes a mi amigo de la infancia, yo tengo más historia Ash, que tú"-dijo Serena.

"Pues te advertí cuando me despedí, y te dí todo el tiempo del mundo; ahora Ash será mío"-dijo Miette.

"Oigan chicas vienen"-dijo Ash ya por la entrada de la mansión, para pagar las entradas.

"Sí ya vamos"-dijo Serena.

"Al final de este día, Ash tendrá una chica, y no serás tú"-dijo Miette, iéndose a la entrada.

"Eso no va a pasar"-dijo Serena siguiendo a Miette.

_Ya los tres en la boletería..._

"Para entrar deben de firmar este contrato todos"-dijo el encargado.

"Ya, ¿pero que es?"-preguntó Ash.

"Que no nos demandarán si es que alguien se pierde, o muere durante el trayecto"-dijo el encargado.

"Esta bien"-dijo Ash firmando la hoja al igual que Miette, pero no Serena, quien estaba nerviosa por lo que dijo el encargado.

"¿Pasa algo Serena?"-preguntó Ash.

"Nada, solo pásenme la hoja"-dijo Serena.

"Muy bien, todo ya esta. Espero que sobrevivan a esta experiencia"-dijo el encargando, permitiéndoles entrar.

_Dentro de la mansión, estaba muy oscuro para que cualquiera pueda ver, habían telarañas, sangre, esqueletos, y estatuas. El ambiente es tétrico, frío y daba mucho temor, como muchas personas lo habían describido. Ash estaba asombrado con el lugar, mientras que Miette no sentía mucho temor, pero Serena, esta clase de ambientes, eran los que le daban mucho miedo, pero sabiendo que estaba con Ash, las cosas iban a estar mejor, aunque las cosas estarían mejor si es que se quitaba a Miette del mapa. Durante su recorrido se toparon con un Chikorita, o al menos eso era lo que creyeron, ya que luego de ver mejor, vieron que era una joven de cabello naranja oscuro y usaba lentes, que tenía un disfraz de Chikorita..._

"Ohh disculpa, creíamos que eras una Chikorita"-dijo Ash.

"Oh, no te preocupes, todo esta bien"-dijo la joven.

"¿Y cómo te llamas?"-preguntó Serena.

"Me llamo Nyquil"-dijo la joven. "Por cierto: ¿no habrán visto a una chica llamada Gail?"-preguntó Nyquil.

"No, disculpa. Pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos a buscarla"-dijo Ash.

"Enserio gracias"-dijo Nyquil con una sonrisa estilo anime.

"Genial más compañía, no es que tenga algo en contra, solo que yo quería estar algo a solas con Ash, pero Miette lo arruinó, quería ver si tenía la oportunidad para que se pierda de vista y así estar a solas. Así nunca lograré decirle a Ash mis sentimientos, y aún tengo el temor que él no sienta lo mismo"-pensó Serena.

"Ohh, por cierto mi nombre es Ash"-dijo el azabeche.

"El mío es Serena"-dijo la bella peli-miel.

"Y yo Miette"-dijo Miette.

"OK, gracias, ahora vamos a buscarla"-dijo Nyquil.

"¿Pero cómo, si la mansión es muy grande?"-preguntó Serena.

"Tengo una idea separémonos en parejas de dos"-dijo Ash.

"Yo voy con Ash. No tú no iras con él"-dijeron al mismo tiempo Serena y Miette, cosa que les dejo con una gota estilo anime a Ash y a Nyquil.

"Oigan y si dejan que Ash decida"-dijo Nyquil.

"Esta bien, Nyquil, yo voy contigo"-dijo Ash, cosa que dejo a Serena y a Miette con una cara de sopresa, como cuando perdieron en un concurso de cocina contra unos hermanos menores.

"Esta bien"-dijo Nyquil, avanzando con Ash, dejándo a Serena sola con Miette.

"Genial ahora a donde"-dijo Serena sorprendida.

"Pues yo no iré con alguien como tú"-dijo Miette, iéndose a otra parte a buscar a Gail.

"Pues yo no necesito tu ayuda. Pero ahora que lo pienso, debí preguntarle a Nyquil de qué esta disfrazada Gail para que sea más fácil encontrarla"-dijo Serena con algo de temor por estar sola en una mansión embrujada.

_Con Ash y Nyquil..._

"¿Nyquil antes habías estado en una casa embrujada como esta?"-preguntó Ash.

"Pues sí, en muchas, y me enteré que esta nadie ha logrado completar la trayectoria"-dijo Nyquil.

"Ya veo"-dijo Ash. "¿Y sabes por qué Serena y Miette se empezaron a pelear por ver quién iba conmigo? Nunca antes había visto a Serena pelearse así, a excepción con Miette"-dijo el azabeche.

"¿Se nota que estas cieguito no?"-dijo Nyquil con una sonrisa pícar

"¿Uhhh?"-preguntó Ash.

"Así son los hombres. Ash es que no lo ves"-dijo Nyquil.

"No te entiendo"-dijo Ash.

"Pues déjame explicartelo, primero que nada cuéntame sobre Serena primero, y luego Miette.

"Esta bien: Serena la conozco desde mi infancia, yo la salvé cuando ella se perdió en un bosque; y desde que llegué a Kalos, ella ha sido una gran amiga, nunca creí volverla a ver, pero ella dio un gran viaje por volver a verme. Ella quiere ser una performadora pokemon, y debo de decir, que si luce muy bien cualquier ropa que se ponga, eligió muy bien su futura carrera"-dijo Ash, algo nervioso por lo último que dijo.

"Ya veo"-dijo Nyquil. "OMG, esta más que obvio"-pensó ella.

"Y a Miette, pues la conocimos mientras ibamos viajando, ella quiere ser repostera, y bueno digamos que no me agrada para nada que se comporte de forma arrogante con Serena"-dijo Ash molesto con lo último que dijo.

"Ahh, OK"-dijo Nyquil. "¿Y por sea caso, por qué me escogistes a mí en vez de Serena?"-preguntó la Chikorita curiosa.

"Pues necesitaba hablar contigo en privado acerca de esto, y para ver si es que Miette y Serena trabajan bien en equipo"-dijo Ash.

"Pues dudo que ambas trabajen en equipo. Después de todo lo que me dijsites enserio que lo dudo"-dijo Nyquil.

"¿Por qué crees eso?"-preguntó Ash.

"Pues verás es que ambas sienten algo más que una simple amistad contigo"-dijo Nyquil.

"¿QUÉ Y CÓMO SABES ESO?"-preguntó Ash.

"Pues yo ya estoy en una relación con alguien, asi que para mí es muy fácil descubrir cuando una persona está enamorada"-dijo Nyquil.

"Ya veo"-dijo Ash.

_De repente la atmósfera se vio interrumpida por un grito femenino, que para Ash le era muy familiar..._

"Es Serena, rápido debe estar en problemas"-dijo Ash corriendo lo más rápido posible.

"AWWWWWWWW, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYÚDAME"-gritó Serena.

"Oye espérame ya, ya se que quieres salvar a tu novia pero espérame"-dijo Nyquil tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Ash.

_En otra parte, Serena estaba en el suelo asustada, y Ash llegó a socorrerla, y ambos vieron al frente, estaba una versión grande de la muñeca Anabelle lanzándole una mirada diabólica decorada por sangre oscura que escurría de sus ojos y sus labios. Esto los dejó completamente asustados, que se abrazron muy fuerte el uno al otro, si es que esta sería su última vez juntos, y sus rostros estaban muy cerca al otro, al igual que sus labios..._

"Ja Ja Ja, ya Gail, ya creo que tuvieron suficientes"-dijo una voz femenina familiar para Ash y Serena.

"Pues que puedo decir Nyquil, me gusta gastarles bromas a las personas, y por lo que veo estas nuevas víctimas son pareja"-dijo la Gail quitándose la máscara de Anabelle, revelando su cabello oscuro.

"Bueno, ya creo que pueden separarse"-dijo Nyquil.

"Vaya, parece que sí les dí un gran susto"-dijo Gail.

_Entonces, tanto Ash como Serena empezaron a abrir sus ojos, marrones, conociendo más de cerca a los océanos, y al ver que estaban en muy abrazados, y sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, ambos se sonrojaron mucho..._

"¿Estas bien Serena?"-preguntó Ash aún abrazado a Serena.

"Creí que esta sería la última vez que te vería"-dijo Serena.

"No te abandonaré Serena, te lo prometo"-dijo Ash.

_Pero su momento fue interrumpido por Gail y Nyquil..._

"Oigan tortolos no estan solos"-dijo Gail.

"Qué, creíamos que eras una muñeca diabólica"-dijo Serena.

"Ash Serena, ella es Gail, le gusta hacer bromas, como les pasó a ustedes"-dijo Nyquil.

"Sí, debieron haberse visto, y aún estan tan abrazados como una pareja"-dijo Gail; este comentario los dejo mucho más sonrojados.

"Ohh, disculpa Serena por abrazarte"-dijo Ash, soltando a Serena y ayudandola a pararse.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo tenía mucho miedo, pero contigo estoy bien"-dijo Serena.

"Bueno, aún así hay que continuar con el recorrido, pero aún hay muchos trucos que te harán que te hagas pi pi, y cuidado con las trampas"-dijo Nyquil.

"¿Trampas?"-preguntó Ash.

_Y entonce el suelo se abrió, y Serena cayó en el con un último grito..._

"¡SERENA!"-gritó Ash preocupado por su amiga de la infancia.

_Continuará..._

_**Y así concluye la mitad de la historia de Halloween. ¿Qué le pasará a Serena? ¿Cuándo apareceran Citron y Bonnie? ¿Y que pasará en la otra mitad? Descúbranlo próximamente, trataré de publicar la siguiente parte lo más pronto posible. Adios y feliz Halloween.**_

_**Mysterious Bat Writer (este es mi nombre para Halloween JeJe)**_


	3. Truco o Zombie PARTE II

_**Devuelta aquí en Kalos, aún sigue siendo Halloween en esta historia, y ahora a continuarla, que pasará, pues descúbranlo ahora...**_

_Truco o zombie Parte II_

_Advertencias: Mención de sangre, armas, violencia, algunos actos de canibalismo, etc._

_Serena ha caído en una trampa de un hoyo, y ahora está cayendo por un túnel que parece infinito, hasta que el circuito terminó, y Serena cayó bruscamente en un lago que está localizado en la parte trasera de la mansión, ella empezó a nadar a la orilla para tratar de secarse su cabello y evitar que se congelé de frío, y se sentó cerca de un árbol._

"Nunca debí aceptar esta invitación, pero que más podía hacer, no iba a dejar a Ash y a Miette solos, y ahora estoy en un jardín mojada, y congelándome de frío"-dijo Serena botando unas lágrimas.

_Entonces, Serena notó que una puerta, como por la que ella vino (pero Ash no cayó al lago), se abrió, y de ella salió Ash..._

"¡ASH!"-gritó de emoción Serena corriendo hacia él.

"¡SERENA!"-gritó Ash, acercándose a la peli-miel.

_Y después de correr un poco, se abrazaron de alegría..._

"Serena me tenías preocupado"-dijo Ash.

"Yo me sentía sola estando aquí sin tí"-dijo Serena aún con unas lágrimas.

"¿Por qué estas mojada?"-preguntó Ash.

"Es que para mi mala suerte, la trampa que me tocó me llevó a un lago, donde me quedé completamente empapada. Ay no, Ash los disfraces son alquilados, y tú ahora estas mojado por mi culpa, lo siento, yo pagaré los disfraces"-dijo Serena triste.

"No me importa los disfraces Serena, yo los pagaré, y tampoco no me gusta verte triste, y tampoco llorando. Tú me importas"-dijo Ash, secándole las lágrimas a Serena con su mano.

"Ash..."-diciendo sonrojada Serena

_Pero su momento a solas fue interrumpido, porque algo empezó a moverse por los arbustos, y de ahí, salió una persona, pero no una cualquiera: era un zombie armado con dos hachas, una en cada mano que estaban ensangrentadas, él cual dejo a Serena asustada, pero a Ash no le asustó, ya que creía que era una persona maquillada que trabajaba en la mansión, o una persona disfrazada; o eso era lo que creía..._

"Ash es un zombie"-dijo Serena asustada.

"No te preocupes Serena, de seguro que es alguien que trabaja aquí, o alguien disfrazado que quiere jugarnos una broma como nos pasó con Gail. Aunque debo de admitirlo que este si se parece a uno como el de las películas, parece que fue hecho por un experto de Pokewood"-dijo Ash acercándose al zombie.

"Ash, no creo que sea una broma, o alguien disfrazado"-dijo Serena mucho más asutada que antes.

"No te preocupes, esta persona si que se esta tomando su papel de zombie bastante enserio, mira hasta tiene hachas reales con sangre falsa"-dijo Ash quitándole el hacha al zombie.

_Pero entonces, el zombie reaccionó, y atacó a Ash con el hacha, dejándolo aturdido y con algo de sangre, y esto hizo que Serena se asustara mucho y llorara..._

"¡Ash!"-gritó Serena iendo a donde estaba Ash, para ver su estado, y abrazándolo. "Por favor déjanos, no te hemos hecho nada, por favor"-dijo llorando.

_Pero el zombie ignoró lo que le dijo Serena y cogiendo su otra hacha que estaba en el suelo cuando golpeó a Ash, intentó golpear a Serena, pero de repente, una flecha apareció de la nada, y quedo clavada en el brazo del zombie, y más flechas aparecieron penetrando en todo su cuerpo, hasta dejarlo más muerto que antes..._

"¿Uhh?"-dijo confundida Serena, pero aún asustada; pero luego reaccionó, y volvió a revisar el estado de Ash. "Por favor Ash despierta, no me dejes, yo te amo"-dijo Serena aún con lágrimas.

"Serena"-dijeron unas voces familiares.

"Gail, Nyquil"-dijo Serena.

"¿Qué pasó?"-preguntó Nyquil.

"Ese zombie atacó a Ash, y ahora esta sangrando"-dijo Serena.

"No hay que preocuparnos por el zombie ahora, pero hay que llevar a Ash a un hospital para que lo curen"-dijo Gail, llevando con ayuda de las demás chicas a Ash, hacia un hospital más cercano.

_Y cuando se fueron, algo más empezó a moverse por los arbustos..._

_En el hospital de Ciudad Luminalia, Ash estaba internado, con su cabeza bendada, (Ojo: si preguntan donde esta Miette, pues ni Serena, ni Gail, ni Nyquil se toparon con ella, o tal vez solo la ignoraron JEJE) mientras que Serena estaba afuera con sus manos en su bello rostro, que estaba lleno de lágrimas, preocupada por el estado de Ash, mientras que Gail y Nyquil la estaban tratando que se calme..._

"Serena no te pongas así, estoy segura que a Ash, no le gustaría verte así"-dijo Nyquil.

"Es que tengo miedo de que lo pierda de nuevo, pero esta vez podría ser para siempre, y yo no le he dicho mis sentimientos hacia él, a pesar de que él no sienta lo mismo que yo"-dijo Serena aún llorando.

"¿Espera estas enamorada de Ash?"-preguntó sorprendida Gail.

"Ohh, olvide decirtelo. Pero Serena, Gail tiene razón, estoy segura que contigo, a tu lado, Ash se recuperará pronto"-dijo Nyquil.

_Entonces, una pequeña se acercó donde estaban las tres chicas..._

"Serena ahí estas, o por Arceus mira a estas chicas, oigan alguna de ustedes quisiera ser la novia de mi hermano"-dijo Bonnie haciendo su típica postura cuando le propone a una chica al azar ser la novia de su hermano.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"-preguntaron soprendidas Gail y Nyquil.

"Bonnie no otra vez, hasta en Halloween debes hacerme esto"-dijo Citron llegando a cogerle a su hermana, pero recibió una bofetada por parte de Gail y Nyquil al mismo tiempo.

"Yo ya tengo novio"-dijo Nyquil.

"Y yo no estoy enamorada de alguien"-dijo Gail.

"Nunca antes me había pasado esto"-dijo mareado por las bofetadas Citron, quien empezaba a ver que por su cabeza recorría muchas Bonnies corriendo (N/A: A lo que me refiero, es como pasa en las caricaturas, cuando unas estrellas, u otras cosas giran por la cabeza del personaje).

"¿Citron, Bonnie, que hacen aquí?"-preguntó Serena más calmada.

"Pues nos enteramos de lo que le pasó a Ash p mediante unos contactos"-dijo Bonnie. "¿Esta él bien?"-preguntó Bonnie.

"Espero que sí"-dijo Serena volviendo a recordar el estado de Ash, por lo que su tristeza volvió.

"Jovencitas, y joven mareado en el suelo, tienen que retirarse, su amigo debe descansar"-dijo el doctor que apareció.

"Es cierto Ash debe de descansar"-dijo Nyquil. "Además que así Serena podrá distraerse, para evitar sentirse triste"-pensó ella.

"Bueno chicas vayan avanzando, yo luego las alcanzo, debo de despertar a mi hermano"-dijo Bonnie.

"Esta bien Bonnie"-dijo Serena.

_Ya afuera, en las calles de Ciudad Luminalia, las chicas estaban afuera, y luego llegaron Bonnie con Citron a acompañarlas, y luego de aclarar algunos malentendidos, como el del hospital, y otras cosas más, y luego comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que le pasó a Ash..._

"Imposible, solo digo imposible. Los zombies no existen, ya la ciencia lo comprobó"-dijo Citron.

"Otra vez"-pensó Bonnie."

"Es cierto Citron, un zombie atacó a Ash y casi pudo matarlo"-dijo Serena.

"Eso es imposible, de seguro que debio haber sido una persona que esta bastante mareado"-dijo Citron.

"Como tú después de recibir una doble bofetada"-dijo Bonnie.

"Sí, espera que"-dijo Citron confundido, pero esto le causo unas risas a las chicas.

_De repente, un sonido se empezó a oir por las calles de Ciudad Luminalia, y cuando el grupo se volteó, vio que el ruido provenía de una gran horda de zombies, y la mayoría estaba armado con distintas armas que estaban ensangrentadas. Esto le causo pánico a Serena por lo que le pasó la otra vez..._

"No, no denuevo ahora es una mutitud"-dijo Serena asustada.

"Tonterías, solo debe ser una broma de Halloween por parte de un grupo de personas que son actores profesionales, debieron haber gastado una fortuna en el maquillaje, los vestuarios y las armas. La ciencia a demostrado que los zombies no existen"-dijo Citron.

"Basta con eso de la ciencia"-dijo molesta Nyquil.

"Esto luce enserio"-dijo Gail.

"Mira un hombre se esta acercando a los zombies"-dijo Serena.

"WOW no puedo creerlo una horda de zombies, (con tono sarcástico) oh no ahora que voy a hacer, acaso me van a comer, o me transformaran en uno de ellos"-dijo el señor fingiendo temor.

_Pero entonces, uno de los zombies reaccionó y le mordió el cuello, y le arrancó parte de su piel, causánfole gran dolor al sujeto, mientras que a las personas a su alrededor quedaron impactadas, sobretodo Bonnie, por razones obvias..._

"Es un zombie real"-gritó Serena.

"No, no es cierto, pueda que esa persona que fue mordida tambien es un actor y tiene todo preparado para esta clase de actos"-dijo Citron tratando de negarlo todo.

_Y luego, los demás zombies rodearon al sujeto, y le empezaron a morder continuamente, haciendo que bota muchas gotas de sangre, hasta que cuando se apartaron, el sujeto lucía diferente, era un zombie ahora..._

"Ahora tienes alguna otra teoría acerca de esto"-dijo con sarcasmo Gail.

"Pues, pues"-balbuseó Citron, buscando una excusa.

"Ohh por que no mejor vas a preguntarle a ese sujeto como esta"-dijo Nyquil.

"Chicos hay que correr"-dijo Serena.

"Vamonos"-dijo Bonnie, entre lágrimas.

_Al igual que el grupo, las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a correr por sus vidas, mientras que los zombies empezaron a perseguir a sus víctimas para aumentar su imperio, y ellos consiguieron aumentar su imperio atrapando a muchas personas, quienes fueron atacados por las armas de los zombies, y luego infectados por los zombies..._

_En un lugar lejos de la amenaza de los zombies, cerca de la casa de Citron, las chicas y Citron estaban ahí; ellos no podían creer lo que había pasado, sobretodo Citron, ya que la ciencia se había equivocado, y ahora no sabían que hacer..._

"Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando"-dijo Citron.

"Sí hermano ya se ha lo que te refieres"-dijo Bonnie cansada y traumada.

"Sí la ciencia se ha equivocado, no puede ser"-dijo Citron de rodillas.

"Y este denuevo, ahorita esta pasando una invasión de zombies, y no sabemos que hacer"-le gritó Nyquil.

"Debemos de hacer algo"-dijo Gail.

_Entonces, en todos los televisores de Ciudad Luminalia apareció la señora de la agencia de noticias nacional de Kalos, con un reporte muy importante (durante el reportaje la transmición se estuvo entre recortando..._

"Atención gente de Kalos, tengo una noticia muy importante que deben oir, y pueda que no nos quede mucho tiempo: Kalos esta siendo invadida pr una gran plaga de zombies, estan todas partes, pero principalmente estan en Ciudad Luminalia; se les ruega a todos los habitantes que no se acerquen a ellos, ya que sino serán transformados en uno de ellos. Las patrullas estan haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que la infección se expanda, y los mejores científicos de Kalos estan tratando de de buscar una cura para esto, se les recomienda a los sobrevivientes que abandonen la región y que le alerten a las demás regiones sobre lo que esta pasando en Kalos. Sobrevivan, hagan algo..."-dijo como último la reportera, luego de que unos zombies más entraron donde estaba la reportera y la transformaron en zombies, junto a las demás personas que se encontraban en la agencia de noticias.

_Devuelta con el grupo, que quedó asombrado..._

"Los zombies vendrán por todos nosotros"-dijo Bonnie.

"Hay que embarcar hacia otra región"-dijo Gail.

"Esperen, esperen todos, hay que hacer algo"-dijo Citron.

"¿Cómo qué?"-preguntaron las chicas.

"Pues, pues..."-dijo Citron.

"A iniciar una resistencia"-dijo una persona desconocida (N/A: Alias yo).

"¿Uhh?"-preguntaron todos.

"Iniciar una resistencia"-dijo un hombre misterioso, de cabello oscuro, con un corte no muy notable en la parte izquierda de su rostro, y usando un autendo oscuro, y llevando distintas clases de armas, como un arco con flechas ensangrentadas.

"¿Y quién eres tú?"-preguntó Serena.

"Me llamo Donktter. No hay tiempo, reunan a las demás personas que no estan infectadas, y que esten armados, llego lahora de la resistencia"-dije yo.

"Oye, espera no puedes venir aquí, decirnos que hacer y nada más"-dijo Serena molesta acercándose hacia mí, por mi actitud.

_Entonces yo volveándome con un todo serio, le muestro unas flechas que estaban ensangrentadas..._

"¿Esto te resulta familiar?"-le pregunté a Serena.

_Serena se quedo viendo las flechas, y recordó que cuando ella estaba por la mansión embrujada con Ash, un zombie casi la atacó, pero unas flechas aparecieron y quedaron clavadas en todo el cuerpo del zombie, acaso esas flechas fueron la que les salvaron la vida a ella y a Ash..._

"Ahora me haras caso, o prefieres quedarte convertida en un zombie. Y lo mismo va hacia tus amigos"-dije yo.

"Esta...bien"-dijo Serena, al igual que los demás.

"Sepárense en grupos de dos, reunan a la gente posible y si ven un zombie, mátenlo, lo mismo va para los que estan ya apunto de convertirse en zombies"-dije yo, también entregándoles algunas de mis armas a cada uno.

"Estás loco, no vamos a matar a nadie"-dijo Serena.

"Incluso aunque ya esta muerta. Aquí debes ser valiente es la única forma de sobrevivir. Y también si encuentran alguna clase de arma, cojanla"-dije yo.

"¿Espera cómo nos dividiremos?"-preguntó Serena.

"Yo iré con mi hermana"-dijo Citron.

"Yo con Gail"-dijo Nyquil.

"Entonces yo ire con..."-dijo Serena.

"Conmigo, no te preocupes, yo no muerdo"-dije yo, con una sonrisa falsa.

"Esta bien"-dijo Serena.

_Ya todos se habían separado en distintas partes, estan armados, buscando a algún sobreviviente, no había tanta suerte, a penas se encontraban unos pocos, y hubo algunos encuentros con zombies, así que tuvieron que usar las armas que tenían y dispararon a los zombies, fue una experiencia cruel para los 4. ¿Y qué les estará pasando? _

_Mientras con Serena y Donktter..._

"¿Oye, por qué les distes a los demás tus armas, y tú solo estás usando un arco con flechas?"-preguntó Serena.

"Eso no importa ahora"-dije yo molesto.

"Solo fue una pregunta, ¿por qué te enfurecistes?"-preguntó Serena.

"Pues verás..."-le iba a decir a Serena la verdad, pero de repente, sentí la presencia de un zombie.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Serena.

"Zombies, estan por aquí, mantente preparada"-dije yo.

"Pero no los veo"-dijo Serena.

"Siento su presencia, mantente lista, si no quieres quedar transformada en un zombie"-dije yo.

_Entonces los atacarón, fue una emboscada de zombies, estos eran diferentes, a diferencia de los otros, estos eran muy ágiles, asi que si te mordían tenias que tener cuidado. Para Donktter y Serena, les fue difícil de eliminarlos a todos, sobretodo para Serena, quien no fue capaz de disparar, así que Donktter tuvo que usar su arco con flecha para eliminar a cada zombie. Los eliminó con mucha dificultad, ya que tambien tenía que proteger a Serena. Y cuando parecía que todo estaba bien, un zombie atacó por la espalda a Donktter, y se aferró a su espalda, él no podía hacer nada, entonces Serena, asustada, cogió el arco y flecha de Donktter, y le disparó al zombie, quien cayó al toque. Serena estaba asustada, acaso se había convertido en ua asesina, al toque lanzó el arco y flecha al suelo para olvidar lo que hizo, entonces Donktter reaccionó bruscamente, y recogió el arco y flecha..._

"¿Qué te pasa?"-pregunté molesto.

"Lo siento, solo trataba de salvarte tu vida"-dijo sarcásticamente Serena. "¿Cuál es tu obsesión con ese arco y las flechas?"-preguntó ella.

_Esa pregunta, llenó a Donktter con un mar de recuerdos alrededor de su mente. Muchos de esos estan conectadas, contenía mucho buenos momentos y dolor..._

"¿Qué te pasa?"-preguntó Serena.

"No hay tiempo, ya revisamos la zona, hay que reunirnos con los demás"-dije yo.

"Esta bie...Espera no Ash"-dijo Serena asustada.

"¿Ash?"-pregunté yo.

"Esta aún en el hospital, debemos salvarlo"-dijo Serena preocupada por su amigo de la infancia.

"Ya debe ser un zombie. Hay que reunirnos con los demás. Olvidate de él"-dije yo.

"No, él debe estar bien, debemos de ir"-dijo Serena.

"¿Lo amas, verdad?"-pregunté yo.

"Ahhhh...Sí. Y si no planeas ayudarme, entonces vete, solo recogeré esta arma y salvaré a Ash, aunque tú no quieras"-dijo Serena sonrojada, y viendo que había una bicicleta cerca, la cogió y se fue donde el hospital donde esta Ash .

"..."-pensé yo comparando el comportamiento de Serena, con el de una chica que había conocido.

_Serena ya habia llegado a la entrada del hospital, por donde había estado, no se había topado con ningún zombie, lo cual le fue extraño, y entonces, aún armada, entró al hospital y fue directo a la habitación donde estaba Ash. Dentro, no había nadie, ni un doctor, ni un zombie, esto era extraño, pensó que los zombies ya habían estado aquí, y habían tranformado a todos en zombies, y se habían ido, incluyendo a Ash, pero se reusó a aceptarlo, y subió las escaleras, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Ash. Cuando entró, no podía creer lo que vio, estaba vacío, Ash no estaba en su cama tampoco, parece que lo que le dijo Donktter era real, y Serena cayó de rodillas, botó su arma, y empezó a llorar._

"No, llegué muy tarde, Ash lo siento por favor, debí haber hecho algo, debí haberme quedado contigo"-dijo Serena entre llantos.

_Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que alguien estaba detrás suyo, la estaba viendo, y esa persona, se acercó a ella, puso su mano y sobre su hombro, y dijo el nombre de la joven peli-miel..._

"Serena..."-dijo la voz misteriosa.

"Qué, acaso será..."-pensó Serena, y luego se volteó, y para su sorpresa, la persona que estaba enfrente era Ash, esto acasionó que ella se lanzará sobre él, y él la atrapó en sus brazos, y Serena empezó a llorar de alegría. "ASH"-gritó la rubia oscura.

"Serena, que bien que estes bien, me tenías preocupado"-dijo Ash, acarisiando el cabello de su amiga de la infancia, que en secreto tanto le encantaba.

"Yo cuando llegué a tu habitación la encontré vacia, creí que los zombies estuvieron aquí, y que transformaron a todos en zombies"-dijo Serena viendo defrente a Ash.

"Pues sí los zombies estuvieron aquí, cuando te fuistes, unos minutos después, ellos entraron aquí, y empezaron a atacar a todos. Yo pude sobrevivir, pero todos los demás, no tuvieron la misma suerte que la mía; tuve que esconderme, hasta que realmente se fueron; luego empezé a buscar provisiones, y coger objetos para defenderme para luego ir a buscarte, pero entonces oí unos pasos que se aproximaban a mi habitación, asi que decidí esconderme. Me tenías muy preocupado Serena. Nunca dejaré que esos zombies te toquen, o te transformen en uno de ellos"-dijo Ash, mientras le limpiaba las gotas de su bello rostro.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena sonrojada.

_Parecía que nada podía evitar este momento romático, a pesar que se estaba viviendo en una apocalipsis de zombies, ambos empezaron a acercarse más y más, hasta que unas manos atravesaron la puerta de la habitación, eran zombies, habían vuelto, y habían interumpido el momento romántico de Ash y Serena..._

"Zombies, volvieron"-dijo Serena asutada.

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré"-dijo Ash cogiendo el arma de Serena que estaba en el piso, y les disparó a los zombies, dejándolos muertos.

"Ash eso fue valiente de tu parte"-dijo Serena asombrada.

"Gracias Serena, pero estoy seguro que esos no eran todos, hay que irnos del hospital corriendo"-dijo Ash tomando de la mano a Serena.

"Esta bien"-dijo Serena sonrojada.

_Durante su trayecto se toparon con muchos zombies, pero Ash logró derrotarlos a los que se atrevían a tocas a su Serena. Cuando llegaron al primer piso, cerca de la salida, se toparon con una gran horda zombies que se acercaban donde estaban ellos, Ash ya no tenía balas restantes, parece que era su fin..._

"Sin balas, no puede ser"-dijo Ash retrocediendo de los zombies, aún agarrando la mano de Serena; ambos ya estaba acorralados en una esquina.

"¿Ash, que vamos a hacer?"-preguntó Serena asustada.

"No lo sé, Serena"-dijo Ash triste por su destino.

"Ash tengo que..."-dijo Serena, pero de repente una motocicleta entró por la entrada del hospital y el sujeto de la moto empezó a dispararle a los zombies con su arco con flechas a gran velocidad; ese hombre es Donktter.

"Donktter, vinistes"-dijo Serena feliz.

"¿Donktter?"-preguntó Ash.

"Pues luego de que te atacara un zombie, te quedastes aturdido, y el zombie intento volver a atacar, pero Donktter lo mató desde otra distancia"-dijo Serena.

"Me debes por salvarte denuevo y la de tu novio ahora"-dije yo.

"¿Novio?"-dijo Serena sonrojada.

"¿Novia?"-dijo Ash nervioso.

"Vámonos nomás, luego los dejo solos para que se besen"-dije yo marchándome a la salida.

"Serena, cuando estabamos a la esquina de la pared tu me ibas a decir algo?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ahhhhh...No, Ash, creo que debemos ir avanzando"-dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

"Esta bien"-dijo Ash iendo con Serena a donde estaba Donktter.

_Continuará..._

_**OK, al principio dije que solo serían dos partes, y que habrían dos personajes, pero luego se me vino a la imaginación un montón de ideas, y decidí pronlongarlo, pero les prometo que la siguiente parte será la última. Espero que les haya agradado los personajes que inventé, que opinan acerca de ellos, si quieren haganlo en las reviews, o mándénme un PM. Eso es todo no se cuando podré publicar la última parte, es que durante esta semana tendré exámenes y presentaciones, así que trataré de desocuparme para continuar con mis historias, chau.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


	4. Truco o Zombie PARTE FINAL

_Truco o Zombie PARTE FINAL_

_Advertencias: Las mismas que en el anterior capítulo._

_Parecía todo estaba acabado para Serena y Ash, pero entonces llegó Donktter, y los salvó, ahora los 3 debían de ir al punto de reunión que había acordado Donktter para iniciar la resistencia contra los zombies. Ya en el lugar, que era subterráneo, habian unas cuantas personas de Ciudad Luminalia, de otras partes de Kalos, e incluso de otras regiones, entre ellas estan Nyquil, Gail, Citron, Bonnie, y para la decepción de Serena: Miette._

Serena, Ash están vivos-dijo Bonnie.

Es increíble que hayas podido sobrevivir Ash-dijo Citron asombrado.

_De repente Donktter alzo su voz, para que todos lo escuchara..._

Atención gente de Kalos y otras regiones, estamos aquí reunidos para iniciar nuestra resistencia contra los zombies, probablemente en otras ciudades ya esten haciendo lo mismo. Por ahora aqui hay tres reglas: Uno, nunca salgan solos, salgan en conjunto. Dos, siempre lleven sus armas. Y tres, nada de peleas. Hay que estar así, hasta que se logre encontrar la cura contra los zombies-dije.

Esperen creo que tengo una idea para librarnos de los zombies-dijo Ash sorpresivamente.

¿Uhhh?-dijeron todos.

Cuando estuve en el hospital, me encontré con un científico discapacitado, que había creado una poción para matar a los zombies, y curar a los infectados, me topé con el y me dio la injección, y me dijo que se la llevara a un grupo de científicos para desarrollar. El sedio su vida para que la injección este en buenas manos-dijo Ash sacando la injección de su anécdota, y se la mostró a todos.

¿Pero como sabemos si es que va a funcionar?-preguntó Nyquil.

El me dijo que ya lo había provado y funcionó-dijo Ash.

Pero solo es una simple injección, y hay una horda de zombies, y el mejor grupo de científicos de todo Kalos ya estan infectados, así me habían comentado-dijo Gail.

No espera, tengo una idea-dijo Citron.

Pero hermano tu construyes máquinas, no haces pociones-dijo Bonnie.

Pues verás, antes de que salieramos de viaje, yo había construido una máquina para transformar los líquidos en inmensas nieblas, que podían llegar a cubrir todo Kalos, solo se necesita una pequeña muestra, y se podrá hacer una gran masa de niebla-dijo Citron.

Esa es una buena idea, ¿pero dónde está tu máquina?-preguntó Nyquil.

Pues esta en la Torre Prisma-dijo Citron.

Entonces es ahí, donde será el inicio de nuestro último ataque. Gente todos los mayores y los jóvenes, vamos a ir directamete a la Torre Prisma, conectaremos la injección a la máquina del rubio, y salvaremos todo Kalos-grité yo.

SÍ-gritaron todos.

Ahora lleven sus armas, que los menores se queden aquí con sus madres. Este es el plan, nos dividiremos en 6 sectores con un número igual de personas, que iran por las 6 rutas que conectan a la Torre Prisma, ahí nos reuniremos, y nos dividiremos de nuevo, un grupo ira a la Torre, y el otro se quedará vigilando. Alguna pregunta, no, perfecto, vamos a liberar a Kalos-dije yo.

_Y con esto, dio inicio del ataque de la resistencia de Kalos, ya se habían separado en distintos sectores, en uno estaban Ash, Serena y Donktter, y en otro, Citron, Nyquil y Gail, y en otro Miette. Ya habían salido de su escondite, y estaban en las 6 distintas rutas para ir a la Torre Prisma, el lugar era horrible, había sangre por todas partes, no la falsa, sino real, miembros de personas, el lugar estaba oscuro, frío, tenía el aspecto a una película de terror, y era muy extraño que no habían zombies, así que solo siguieron su ruta hacia la Torre Prisma, pero cuando se separaron los sectores a sus respectivas rutas, los zombies aparecieron, todos los grupos se pusieron en alerta y empezaron a disparar._

Disparen, sin piedad, no se rindan-grité yo, disparaba sus flechas con su arco.

_El escenario se había calmado en el sector de Donktter, no había ni un zombie sobreviviente, casi nadie del grupo había muerto, entonces siguieron los sobrevivientes a la Torre Prisma, durante el camino se siguieron topando con muchos zombies, pero fácilmente los habían pasado, había algo extraño que estaba pasando..._

Aquí hay algo extraño, los zombies con los que nos topamos, fueron demasiado fáciles, que estará pasando-dije yo.

Tal vez ya no hayan muchos más después de todo-dijo Serena aliviada.

No te confies, aunque no lo creas, los zombies son mucho más inteligentes de lo que lucen-dije yo.

Es cierto Serena debemos estar preparados, pero no te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré-dijo Ash tomándola de la mano.

Gracias Ash-dijo Serena muy sonrojada, a pesar de que estaban vivendo en una apocalipsis, le gustaba estar con Ash, y vivir esta clase de momentos con Ash.

Oigan luego si sobreviven se pueden besar todo el tiempo, irse a una habitación, casarse, solo concéntrense y luego podrán hacer todo eso-dije yo.

Vamos Serena-dijo sonrojado Ash, y aún sujetando la mano de Ash.

Sí Ash-dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

_Entonces ambos siguieron su ruta, pero de repente, un zombie apareció por detrás de todos, y le rasguñó el brazo de Serena, haciendo que caíga al suelo con dolor, Ash furioso cogió machete que tenía en su cintura y le clavó repetidamente al zombie hasta matarlo definitivamente, luego de eso, Ash fue a socorrer a Serena, que estaba sangrando..._

Serena por favor responde, no me dejes-dijo Ash, muy preocupado.

Ash...-dijo Serena débilmente.

Ya es muy tarde, hay que seguir con nuestra ruta. Ella sera un zombie en unos segundos-dije yo.

No no dejaré que pase eso-dijo Ash sacando la injección que salvaría el mundo.

Ash, no lo hagas, por favor, debes salvar el mundo, solo déjame aquí-dijo Serena.

Nunca dejare que seas una zombie Serena nunca-dijo Ash, injectándole el suero que estaba dentro de la injección, curando la herida de Serena que estaba dejando de expandirse.

...Pero que has hecho, hara que haremos para salvar a todos-dije yo molesto.

Recuerda lo que dijo Citron, una pequeña dosis bastará-dijo Ash.

Ash...-dijo Serena.

Te dije que nunca te iba a abandonar-dijo Ash, aún sosteniendo a Serena con sus brazos.

_Me quedé pensativo, esos dos tenían una gran coincidencia con dos jóvenes que había conocido en mi pasado. La joven no se rendía nunca, al igual que el chico, quien daba todo por ella, eran muy idénticos a ellos, solo espero que ellos no terminen como mi pasado..._

Ash, Serena, disculpen por mi comportamiento sobre ustedes, fui muy negativo y pesimista cuando Serena tu quisistes que vaya contigo al hospital a salvar a Ash; y Ash cuando ahorita te dije que debiamos dejar a Serena que se transforme en un zombie, después de todo lo que había pasado. Disculpen, es que he tenido que pasar en el pasado por mucho dolor, sufrimiento, pérdidas, que me ha terminado por cambiar-dije yo agachando la cabeza.

No te preocupes Donktter, solo hay que seguir con nuestro camino a la Torre Prisma-dijo Ash.

Sí vamos-dijo Serena.

Entonces a seguir-dije yo siguiendo el camino hacia la Torre.

_Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la Torre Prisma, decidimos esperar a que los demás sectores lleguen, pero algo extraño pasaba, ni uno llegaba..._

Esto es extraño, ya debieron haber llegado-dije yo.

No creeras que se han convertido en zombies-dijo Serena.

No hay que pensar en eso Serena-dijo Ash.

_Y entonces, unas 4 personas se acercaron a donde estaban Donktter, eran Citron, Nyquil, Gail y Miette..._

¿Dónde estan los demás?-pregunté yo.

Un gran ejército de zombies nos emboscaron a todos-dijo Citron muy exhausto.

Y transformaron a todos en zombies-dijo Nyquil.

Pero solo nosotros logramos salvarnos-dijo Gail.

Y por lo que veo, su sector es el único sobreviviente-dijo Miette.

Por eso es que en nuestra ruta no habían tantos zombies, los zombies planearon esto, para que su ejército crezca-dijo Serena asustada.

Muy bien, nuevo plan, yo, Serena, Ash, Citron, Nyquil, Gail, y Miette, iremos directamente a la Torre Prisma, los demás quédense aquí por si los zombies viene-dije yo.

Esta bien-dijeron todos.

_Pero de repente, los zombies vinieron de las 6 distintas rutas, muchos de ellos eran de los sectores de la resistencia. No habia tiempo, el grupo de Donktter entró a la Torre Prisma..._

_Ya dentro de la Torre Prisma, todos siguieron a Citron, ya que él era el único que sabía donde estaba la máquina. A todos ya no les quedaba casi nada de balas en sus armas, parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero no había que rendirse, y siguieron; pero lo que ellos no sabían era que los zombies los estaban siguiendo. Y en un momento, en el que estaban subiendo por una escalera para ir al segundo piso (A/N: El tipo de escalera es como la de un tejado, y ya todos estaban arriba, solo faltaban Ash y Miette) los zombies aparecieron, y cogieron la pierna de Miette, quien estaba subiendo última, y la trataron de llevarla, y Miette se estaba sujetando de Ash._

¡Ash!-gritó Miette.

Miette, resiste-dijo Ash.

Ash sueltate, deja que nnos convirtamos en zombies para que nuestro amor sea por siempre-dijo Miette,

¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo Ash.

Vamos tu me amas, asi que suéltate-dijo Miette.

Eres una arrogante, yo no te amo, yo ya estoy enamorado de una chica-dijo Ash.

¡QUÉ!-gritó como último Miette, antes de ser transformada en un zombie.

Bueno creo que tu deberías irte, asi que chau-dijo Ash empujando con su pierna a Miette, haciendo que ella se caiga al igual que los zombies.

¿Ash estas bien?-preguntó Serena.

Sí estoy bien. Miette digamos que ahora es un zombie, asi que hay que seguir adelante-dijo Ash.

Esta bien-dijo Serena, quien a pesar de esta buena noticia, ella estaba triste, ella oyó lo que dijo Ash, él ya estaba enamorado de una chica, lo cual le dio ganas de llorar.

Oigan los dos hay que seguir, solo nos faltan unos pisos más-dije yo.

Esta bien-dijeron en unisono Ash y Serena.

_Y sin una persona menos, el grupo siguio su camino, debían de ser muy ciuidadosos, ya sabian que los zombies estaban dentro de la torre, asi que tuvieron que apresurarse. Por su suerte, el grupo ya habia encontrado la máquina de Citron, la cual estaba intacta, pero cuando Citron la examinó, veía que le faltaba la energía, pero a él se le ocurrió otra idea..._

Chicos, tengo malas noticias y buenas: Las malas son que se necesita energía, y las buenas es que si vamos a los más alto, podremos generar suficiente energía para usar la máquina mediante control remoto-dijo Citron insertando la injección que tenía Ash, a la máquina.

Entonces hay que ir más arriba, pero los zombies van a intentar destruir la máquina mientras nosotros no estemos ahí-dijo Serena.

Ash, Serena, Citron y Gail vayan arriba, yo y Nyquil vamos a quedarnos aquí para proteger la máquina-dije yo.

Esta bien, suerte-dijo Ash.

_Ya faltaban unos 2 pisos más para llegar a los más alto de la torre, y ellos estaban cerca, pero también desarmados, a excepción del machete de Ash, pero aún así estaban desprotegidos. Y entonces, unos zombies más aparecieron, y se empezaron a acercar a los jóvenes, y uno de ellos atrapó a Gail..._

Chicos corran, vayan sin mí, ya es muy tarde para mí-dijo Gail, mientras se transformaba en un zombie.

_Y con el sacrificio que dio Gail, cerraron la puerta. Sabían que ya no les quedaba nada de tiempo, pero estaban cerca de la punto, solo faltaba un piso más, y entonces otra horda de zombies más aparecieron, y se empezaron a acercar donde estaban Citron, Serena y Ash, y decidieron correr lo más rápido posible, pero Citron no podía seguirles el ritmo, asi que decidió tomar una dura decisión..._

Chicos vayan ustedes-dijo Citron.

No te vamos a dejar Citron, ya perdimos a Gail, no vamos a dejar que te pase lo mismo a tí-dijo Ash.

Dependerá de ustedes, usen este control remoto para activar las máquinas, vayan yo distraeré a los zombies-dijo Citron.

Que parte de no, entendistes-dijo Serena.

Lo siento-dijo Citron, y oprimiendo un botón, apareció una puerta que separo a Citron de Ash y Serena.

Citron abre la puerta-dijo Ash.

Vayan lo más rápido posible, esta puerta no aguantará a los zombies...-dijo como último Citron.

No dejaremos que tu sacrifico y el de Gail sean en vano. Vamos Serena-dijo Ash tomandola de la mano

_Ya Ash y Serena estaban en lo más alto de la torre (A/N: Donde estaba Ash en el episodio 2, cuando Garchomp enloqueció), no habia ni una señal de un zombie, y encontraron la máquina que salvaría Kalos, y Serena sabia que si esta seria la última vez que estaria con Ash, entonces decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, a pesar de que descubrió que Ash ya estaba enamorado de una chica, debia de una vez por todas librarse de todo el peso que tenía su corazón..._

Ash debo de decirte algo-dijo Serena nerviosa.

Ahorita no Serena, tengo que sincronizar las máquinas con el control remoto-dijo Ash.

Ash esto es algo que he querido decirte, tu me gustas-dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

Tu tambien me agradas Serena-dijo Ash, pero entonces los zombies aparecieron.

No Ash, es que yo yo...-dijo Serena.

No hay tiempo Serena, tenemos que dejar que la máquina se carge, por mientras hay que alejarnos de los zombies-dijo Ash, alejándose con Serena de los zombies.

Ash es que tu no lo entiendes-dijo Serena casi entre lágrimas.

Serena...-dijo Ash.

Es que antes de que Miette fuera convertida en un zombie, tu le dijistes que estabas enamorado de alguien más, y aunque ya se eso, quiero decirte que te amo más que un amigo Ash, desde que me salvastes cuando eramos niños Ash y durante nuestro viaje-dijo Serena, y notando que ya no habia otra salida para ellos a menos de saltar de lo alto de la torre para evitar ser comida de zombies

Serena, la chica de la que estoy enamorado eres tú-dijo Ash.

¿Enserio, sientes lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Serena sonrojada.

Serena, si esta es nuestra última vez juntos, esto quise hacer durante nuestro viaje por Kalos-dijo Ash acercandose a Serena, y dándole un beso en sus labios suaves y rosados, algo que Serena siempre quizo, y ambos cerraron sus ojos, unieron sus cuerpos y apretaron más sus manos, como si fuera su última vez juntos.

_De repente cuando Serena empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, el escenario era diferente, no era la Torre Prisma, era un paisaje con un lago, ella se sintió que estaba recostada en el pasto, y con unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cuello, y cuando vio detenidamente, unos labios tocaron los suyos, de una forma romántica, mientras que sentía que alguien acariciaba su cabello. Lo único que Serena hizo fue sonrojarse, y ver mejor a la persona que la estaba besando, y descubrió que era Ash, esto ocasionó que se sonrojara mucho más, y dejandose llevar por sus profundos sentimientos por él azabeche, siguió disfrutando el beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, el azabeche la vio detenidamente, y vio que la castaña clara abría sus ojos zafiros, decorada con una sonrisa en los labios que beso._

Serena...-dijo Ash aún sosteniendola con sus brazos.

Ash, eso fue...-dijo Serena sonrojada, pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo inesperado del azabeche.

Que bueno que estes viva-dijo Ash.

¿Viva?-preguntó Serena confundida.

Es que cuando caístes por la trampa de la mansión, caístes al lago y quedastes inconciente, entonces yo fui a rescatarte del lago, y cuando te puse en el pasto, no respondías, y decidí darte respiración boca a boca hasta que despertaras-dijo Ash muy nervioso por lo último que dijo.

¿Enserio hicistes todo esto por mí, te importo mucho?-preguntó sonrojada la peli-miel.

Sí, yo me preocupo mucho por tí, eres única para mí Serena-dijo Ash acercandose a Serena mucho más.

Ash gracias pero los disfraces son alquilados, y tú ahora estas mojado por mi culpa, lo siento, yo pagaré los disfraces-dijo Serena triste.

No me importa los disfraces Serena, yo los pagaré, y tampoco no me gusta verte triste. Tú me importas-dijo Ash, acercándose a Serena.

Ash...-dijo sonrojada Serena.

Serena...-dijo Ash.

_Y después de unos segundos, sus labios se volvieron a conocer, solo que esta vez, ambos sabían que tenían sentimientos mutuos._

Te amo Ash. ¿Espera dónde y como llegamos aquí, y los zombies, y nuestros amigos? Y...-dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Ash.

Creo que estuvistes soñando mucho mi bella durmiente-dijo Ash acarisiándole el cabello dorado de Serena.

Creo que tuve un gran sueño-dijo Serena.

Vamos a donde estan los demás Serena, no quiero que te enfermes-dijo Ash, tomándola de la mano.

Esta bien Ash-dijo Serena. Nunca creí que este sería mi mejor Halloween de todos-pensó Serena.

_**Asi que déjanme explicarles lo que paso: el apocalipsis nunca pasó, fue todo un sueño de Serena, pero eso sí, el beso que compartieron fue del sueño de Serena si fue real. Espero que les haya gustado, esto fue el especial de Halloween, adiós, hasta otro especial.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


	5. ¿Navidad o el amor?

_**JoJoJo Feliz Navidad a todos, estoy aquí para traerles una historia de Navidad, con personajes nuevos que son de esta festividad y otros sorpresa. Asi que sin más que decir, que empiece esta historia de Navidad.**_

_Título: ¿Navidad o el amor?_

_Sinopsis: Compras de regalos a última hora, Ash esta desesperado por encontrarle un regalo a Serena para Navidad, y cuando encuentra un regalo que ha "caído del cielo", causará algo muy inesperado para él, como para ella en esta epoca del año._

_Shippings: Amourshipping y un pairing sorpresa_

_Personajes: Ash, Serena, OC, Personajes Crossover _

_**Era de noche, en un lugar donde la nieve caía sin cesar, una persona encapuchado, descalzo, con pantalones marrones y sosteniendo un bastón estaba dirgiéndose hacia donde se puede decir: una fábrica gigantesca. Cuando llegó a la entrada, él usando sus poderes de hielo hizo una clase de escalera para llegar al techo de la fábrica.**_

_**Ya arriba entró dentro por la puerta del techo; y luego se dirigió hacia una habitación, la cual solo había a unos metros, una piedra resplandeciente de color zafiro, que iluminaba el lugar. Eso era lo que estaba buscando el joven, él cual sigilosamente se llevó de la habitación la piedra, pero cuando salió del cuarto, un hombre obeso barbudo con un traje rojo lo esperaba molesto.**_

-Nunca me espere esto de tí-le dijo el hombre.

-...-se quedó en silencio el joven, quien de inmediato se fue corriendo del hombre.

-No te vas a escapar-dijo el hombre barbudo, quien de inmediato fue a perseguir al joven.

**Fue una persecución por la piedra, el joven trato de desviar al hombre barbudo con sus poderes de hielo, y con esto ganó tiempo; y como el joven conocía el lugar, se fue directamente al primer piso, digamos que a un garaje, donde se encontraba un gran trineo con una inmensa bolsa y muchos renos atados al trineo, entonces el joven se fue volando con la ayuda de los renos de la fábrica.**

**Luego de un rato, el joven saco de su chompa un mapa, y una brújula de su bolsillo para saber a donde iba a ir.**

-Muy bien, si sigo a este camino llegare pronto-dijo el joven.

**Y entonces, de la bolsa inmensa, salió el hombre barbudo que perseguía al joven.**

-Creís que eras más listo, ahora devuélveme esa piedra, tu sabes que la necesito-dijo el hombre barbudo cogiéndo la piedra.

-NO LA NECESITO-gritó el joven luchando por la piedra.

-Tu no eras así, siempre nos has ayudado, ¿por qué ahora haces este acto de robo?-preguntó el hombre barbudo.

-No, no puedo, solo necesito esa piedra ahora-dijo el joven.

**Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que el trineo iba directamente a una montaña, hasta que se chocó y esto hizo que el hombre barbudo se cayera junto con la piedra (pero el joven no se percartó de la piedra)**

-¡SANTA NO!-gritó el joven, mientras que el trineo perdía el equilibrió, y empezaba a caer, pero uno de los renos, uno con una nariz roja se escapó y se fue hacia Santa Claus.

**Mientras que en otra parte, en la región de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia era la vísperade Navidad, la nieve caía , las calles estan decoradas para esta festividad, un joven de pelo azabache llamado Ash, estaba recorriendo la ciudad, junto a una hermosa joven de pelo miel llamada Serena, una rata amarilla, y unos hermanos rubios, el mayor con lentes, y la niña con su cangurera amarilla; el grupo iba a ir a la Torre Prisma para celebrar Navidad. El joven azabache estaba ansioso, era su primera Navidad en la región de Kalos y en compañia a sus nuevos amigos, sobretodo la joven peli-miel, quien la habia conocido cuando eran niños, asi que ambos tenían una amistad muy fuerte; a pesar de ser por fuera algo denso, dentro de su corazón, latía cada vez que estaba cerca de la joven pelimiel. Mientras que Serena se sentia como Ash, no era densa, ella estaba enamorada del joven que la salvó de manera romántica en su infancia: Ash, esta sería su primera Navidad con Ash, y estaba muy ansiosa para que ya sea Navidad, quizas ese día le confiese sus sentimientos...**

-Ya falta poco, Navidad ya se acerca-dijo emocionada la niña rubia: Bonnie.

-Sí, nunca antes había visto una ciudad con un gran espíritu navideño, en otras regiones si estaba decorada, pero no tanto-dijo Ash.

-Así es en Kalos Ash, para cada festividad, todas sus ciudades están decoradas, en especial Ciudad Luminalia-dijo Serena.

-Ya veo-dijo Ash.

-Y vamos a celebrar entre amigos y familia, mi padre vendrá, la madre de Serena también, y me dijistes que tu madre también vendrá Ash-dijo el rubio mayor: Clemont.

-Pues sí, ella esta tratando todo lo posible para poder ir-dijo Ash.

-Espero que ella logre venir-dijo Serena. Y tambien quisiera conocerla, espero que me recuerde y le agrade-pensó la peli-miel.

-Sí, y tambien para el intercambio de regalos-dijo Bonnie.

-Solo lo dices porque tu recibiras, y no tendrás que buscar uno por ser menor-dijo Clemont.

-Exacto-dijo Bonnie alegre.

-Cuando crezcas, verás que es dificil conseguir un regalo-dijo Serena.

-Pues eso será un largo camino-dijo Bonnie. ¿Y ya tienen los regalos que van a dar?-preguntó la rubia menor.

-Sí-dijo Serena.

-Claro-dijo Clemont.

-Pues sí-dijo nervioso Ash.

-¿Cómo que pues sí?-preguntó Bonnie.

-Pues sí, si tengo los regalos crees que me he olvidado de alguien-dijo Ash.

-No contestare eso aquí-dijo Bonnie.

-Diablos, Bonnie tiene razón, me falta el regalo de Serena, quiero darle un regalo muy bueno para ella, pero no tengo ni idea de que darle-pensó Ash.

-Bueno vamos iendo a la Torre Prisma chicos-dijo Clemont.

-Sí, vayan iendo, tengo que ir a hacer una llamada-dijo Ash.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Bonnie.

-A...mi madre, yo los alcanzó-dijo Ash.

-Esta bien, te veremos luego Ash-dijo Bonnie iendóse con Clemont y Pikachu, pero Serena se había quedado.

-¿Serena por qué no vas con Clemont y Bonnie?-preguntó Ash.

-Ohh, no es que quería acompañarte-dijo Serena.

-Ay no ahora que hago, si le digo que sí, arruinaré el regalo, y si le digo que no, ella querrá saber por qué, que hago-pensó Ash.

-¿Ash responde?-preguntó Serena.

-Ahh, es que tengo que hacer una llamada personal, por favor ve con el grupo-dijo Ash. ¿Espera, por qué le dije eso?-pensó el azabache.

-Es que no confías en mí-dijo triste Serena.

-Pues...-dijo Ash pero Bonnie apareció.

-Serena vas a venir o qué-dijo Bonnie.

-Ohh sí Bonnie ella ya ira-dijo Ash. ¿Pero qué me pasa?-se preguntó así mismo.

-Sí yo ta voy-dijo Serena triste. ¿Es que acaso no le agrada que yo este cerca de él?-se preguntó así misma.

-Chau Serena-dijo Ash. Gracias Bonnie, ahora a buscar el regalo para Serena, pero donde voy a encontrar una tienda abierta en esta época, el regalo no me va a caer del cielo-dijo Ash.

**Y entonces una piedra resplándeciente cayó sobre la cabeza de Ash...**

-Auuu, que es esto. Vaya, nunca creí que algo como esto me caería de la nada. Es perfecto, lo puedo llevar a una joyería para transformarlo en un collar y dárselo a Serena-dijo Ash iendo a una joyería con mucha alegría.

**En una joyería de Ciudad Luminalia...**

-¿Disculpe señor podría hacer que esta piedra este incrustado en un collar?-dijo Ash

-Déjeme examinarla, vaya nunca antes había visto esta clase de piedras-dijo el joyero. ¿Dónde la encontró?-preguntó.

-Pues cayó del cielo-respondió Ash.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido el joyero.

-Eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Ash.

-¿Esta bien, de que forma quiere que sea el collar?-preguntó el joyero.

-Una estrella-dijo Ash.

-Esta bien. ¿No le importará si es que corto la piedra para darle la forma?-dijo y preguntó el joyero.

-Haga lo que sea necesario. ¿Pero podrá ser para antes de Navidad?-preguntó Ash

-Voy a ver, por sea caso déame su número para llamarlo para recoger el collar-dijo el joyero.

-OK aquí lo anoto-dijo Ash escribiendo su número en un papel, luego se lo dio al señor y se fue de la tienda.

**Devuelta con el joven que estaba peleando con Santa Claus, él se encontraba en la nieve inconciente, su trineo se habia estrellado, los renos se fueron volando; luego de un tiempo, el joven despertó, se encontraba en una cueva que le era muy familiar, y entonces unos grandes golems de hielo se le acercaron y lo llevaron a donde estaba su rey, es un golem, pero a diferencia de los otros, el rey era mucho más alto, fuerte y armado que los demás, y entonces el rey empezó a conversar con el joven.**

-Vaya, vaya miren quien volvió, más vale que traigas la piedra contigo Jack-dijo el rey de los golems.

-Esta en el trineo-dijo Jack.

-Falso, mientras estabas inconciente revisamos los restos del trineo y no estaba la piedra-dijo un golem guardia.

-Con que queriendo engañarme Jack-dijo con una voz amenasante el rey.

-No, yo si lo tenía conmigo-dijo Jack. Pero entonces se me habrá caído del trineo-pensó el joven de pelo color de la nieve.

-Sabes lo que le pasará a cierta persona por tus intentos de engañarme-dijo el rey.

-NO POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS NADA DE DAÑO-suplicó Jack de rodillas.

-Recuerdas que tenemos un trato, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto; y si no traes la piedra hasta que termine la Navidad, entonces...-dijo el rey pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo se, pero te lo juro, yo si la tenía conmigo, la recuperaré lo prometó-dijo Jack.

-Más te vale, ya casi no te queda nada de tiempo, ya no queda casi nada de arena en la punta del reloj, y creo que a ella también no le quedará mucho más tiempo en este mundo-dijo el rey señalando el reloj de arena gigante, y al parecer hay una persona dentro del reloj que se esta muriendo por la arena.

-Te lo prometo, te lo traere, pero no tengo un vehículo para poder transportarme o en donde está la piedra-dijo Jack.

-Pues aquí tienes un trineo y mis bestias de hielo, ya deja de lloriquear y tráeme esta piedra. Mis bestias pueden detectarla-dijo el rey.

-Esta bien-dijo Jack iéndose volando en el trineo.

**Devuelta en Ciudad Luminalia, para ser más preciso en la Torre Prisma, tanto dentro como por fuera estaban decorados por el espíritu navideño, solo Clemont estaba presente (Ash aún no llegaba, Serena había salido al centro comercial, ya que quería comprar un vestido para Navidad y Bonnie estaba haciendo algo en la Torre Prisma), incluyendo a las madres de Ash y Serena. Clemont junto a las madres de sus compañeros a sus amigos y a su hermana, ya había pasado un laego tiempo..**

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo se estarán tomando Ash y Serena?-preguntó Clemont.

-No lo se, mi hijo siempre es así-dijo Delia.

-Mi hija también-dijo Grace.

-¿Y ahora dónde esta Bonnie?-preguntó Clemont.

-Ya hermano tranquilo aquí estoy-dijo Bonnie.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-preguntó Clemont.

-Solo buscaba a Dedenne-dijo Bonnie. Esta Navidad será para recordarla para siempre luego de lo que les pasé a dos personas que yo conozco-pensó la rubia pequeña.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-preguntó Clemont.

-Deja de interferirte, o sino ahorita mismo voy a buscar a una joven para que se case contigo-amenazó Bonnie.

-Ya basta con eso-dijo molesto Clemont.

**Mientras los hermanos rubios discutian, Serena ya había llegado y lucía un traje navideño que consistia en unas botas y un gran abrigo navideño, una blusa blanca, y su cabello era el mismo de siempre, solo que tenía como unas pequeñas decoraciones el colette tenía consigo muérdago, al igual que en ambos ribones que caían en cascada abajo (A/N: No soy tan bueno describiendo)...**

-Vaya hija mía te ves preciosa, de seguro que cuando te venistes aquí habrás atraído muchos admiradores-dijo Grace.

-MAMÁ-dijo ruborizada Serena. Mi corazón ya tiene dueño-pensó la peli-miel.

-Sí que te ves bellísima Serena-dijo Delia. De seguro que a mi hijo lo dejarás hipnotizado-pensó.

-Como siempre, tienes un gran don para la moda-dijo Bonnie. Y por eso serás mi víctima de mi broma navideña con mi hermano-pensó la rubia.

-Si que te queda bien-dijo Clemont algo nervioso.

-¿Gracias a todos, y dónde está Ash?-preguntó Serena.

-Aún no llega-dijo Bonnie.

-Sí ya es de noche, y falta poco para Navidad-dijo Delia.

-Me pregunto si estará bien-dijo preocupada Serena.

**Un tiempo después, devuelta con Ash, estaba en la joyería, había recibido la llamada del joyero quien dijo que ya tenía listo el collar.**

-Joven disculpe por la demora, pero sinceramente su piedra no he podido darle la forma de una estrella, he intentado con todos mis utencilios, pero todos terminaron rotos-dijo el joyero.

-Pero me dijo que lo tenía listo-dijo Ash.

-Pues luego de varios intentos decidí ponerlo en el collar sin cortarlo, mire-dijo el joyero enseñándole el collar.

-Es...Asombroso-dijo Ash.

-Esta bien así, bueno ahora aquí esta la cuenta-dijo el joyero.

-Gracias aquí tiene. ¿Me lo puede poner en una caja y luego forrarlo para hacerlo un presente?-preguntó Ash.

-Esta bien déjeme unos minutos-dijo el joyero.

**Minutos después...**

-Listo aquí esta-dijo el joyero.

-Gracias, tengo que correr, que pase una feliz Navidad-dijo Ash despidiéndose.

-Gracias lo mismo a usted-dijo el joyero.

**Ash estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible, Navidad ya llegaba en unos cuantos minutos, por suerte suya ya había llegado a la Torre Prisma, y defrente se fue a ver a sus amigos y a su madre y la de Serena...**

-¿ASH KETCHUM DÓNDE ESTABAS YA CASI ES NAVIDAD?-preguntó molesta su madre.

-Es que mamá tenía que ir a comprar el regalo de Serena-le susurró a su madre.

-A con que comprando regalos a última hora-dijo Delia.

-Es que... No tuve tiempo-dijo Ash.

-Esta bien, ve con tus amigos, estan en la sala, yo y Grace iremos en un momento-dijo Delia.

-Gracias-dijo Ash dirigiéndose a la sala.

**En la sala...**

-A la hora que llegas Ash-dijo Bonnie.

-Tuve unos inconvenientes-dijo Ash. ¿Y dónde está Serena?-preguntó el azabache

-Detrás tuyo-dijo Serena.

-Ahh Serena ahí estabas-dijo A volteándose a ver a su amiga de la infancia, y cuando la vio, se quedó congelado.

-¿Cómo luzco?-preguntó inocentemente Serena y un poco sonrojada.

-Ahhhh...Ahhhh-dijo nada más y sin ideas Ash. Piensa Ketchum, piensa-pensó el azabache, pero justo en ese momento llegaron las madres de ambos. Ohh mamá ya estás aquí, vamos a hacer la cuenta regresiva-dijo el azabache ignorando a su amiga de la infancia. Pero que me pasa hoy día-pensó.

-Ya estamos aquí, quedan escasos minutos para que sea Navidad la cuenta regresiva-dijo Delia.

-10

-9

-8

-7

-6

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno entonces a por los regalos-dijo Bonnie emocionada.

**Y ya era Navidad, todos empezaron a abrir sus regalos, todos quedaron felices, a excepción de cierta joven, ya que se esperaba un regalo por parte de un cierto azabache, así que decidió irse arriba de la Torre con una mirada triste que fue notado por ese azabache, y decidió seguirla, pero sus amigos rubios se percataron de eso.**

-¿Oye Ash a donde vas?-preguntó Clemont.

-Ahh es que Serena fue arriba y voy verla-dijo Ash.

-Cuando vuelva haré que ella entre en el closet y la primera parte de mi plan estará completa-pensó Bonnie.

**En el último piso de arriba, en una habitación se encontraba Serena aún con una mirada triste, y botando unas lágrimas, después de todo lo que pasó hoy, ella ya no tenía el valor ni la seguridad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Ash.**

-Él de seguro que no siente lo mismo que yo, primero me quiere fuera de su vista, luego me ignora, y ahora cuando esperaba que me diera un regalo por Navidad nada, simplemente nada, mientras que él si le dio un regalo a todos-pensó tristemente Serena.

-¿Serena, estás ahí?-preguntó Ash.

-Es Ash, actúa natural, no dejes que él note lo triste que estas-pensó Serena. Aquí estoy-dijo la peli-miel.

-¿Por qué te fuistes aquí Serena?-preguntó Ash.

-Pues... Yo quería ver Ciudad Luminalia desde aquí, es que tiene una bellísima vista-mintió Serena.

-No mientas, sino por que no estas pegada en la ventana-dijo Ash.

-Ahhh es que...-dijo Serena.

-Dime la verdad Serena-dijo Ash.

-Es que, creí que iba a tener un regalo por parte tuya Ash, esta es nuestra primera Navidad juntos, y creí que iba a ser especial, yo te dí un regalo, pero tú no-dijo Serena triste, y botando unas pocas lágrimas.

-CIERTO, el regalo olvide ponerlo debajo del árbol-pensó sorprendido Ash. Serena yo sí te traje un regalo, solo que se me olvidó ponerlo debajo del árbol-dijo Ash.

-Enserie-dijo Serena.

-Sí aquí lo tienes-dijo Ash entregándole su regalo.

-Gracias Ash-dijo Serena abriendo el regalo, hasta que descubrió que era un collar con una piedra resplandeciente.

-¿Y te gusta?-preguntó nervioso Ash.

-ME ENCANTA ASH-dijo muy alegre Serena, quien no pudo soportarlo y abrazó de alegría a Ash.

-Que bien le gusta, y estar cerca a ella es tan hermoso, su cabello huele a ...¿Muérdago?-pensó Ash.

-Ahh disculpa por el abrazo Ash, es que enserio que me encantó tu regalo, no me lo pienso quitar-dijo Serena.

-Que gusto que te gustara-dijo Ash. Por cierto Serena por qué tienes muérdago en tu cabello?-preguntó el azabache.

-Ahh es parte de la decoración de mi traje para Navidad-dijo Serena.

-Serena tienes un gran don para la moda, siempre te ves tan hermosa y tierna-dijo Ash. ¡¿ESPERA POR QUÉ LE DIJE ESO?!-pensó algo rojo el azabache.

-¿Ash Ketchum me dijo que siempre luzco hermosa y tierna? ¿Acaso habré malentendido todo lo que pasó hoy?-pensó sonrojada Serena.

-Y bueno, creo que debemos de volver, me dijeron tambien que habrá una cena por Navidad-dijo Ash adelantándose

-Sí, será mejor ir-dijo Serena.

**Entonces el ambiente tranquilo que reinaba, fue interrumpido por la llegada de un joven encapuchado, quien atravesó la ventana de la habitación.**

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-dijo molesta Serena.

-...-el joven no dijo nada, entonces vio que Serena tenía la piedra que necesitaba, asi que usando sus poderes de hielo, le lanzó un polvo suave al rostro de Serena, dejándola aturdida, y el joven la cargó en sus brazos para irse.

-¡SERENA!-gritó Ash, quien se dirigió donde estaba el joven para salvar a su amiga.

_Continuará..._

**Así que un nuevo personaje: Jack Frost de "El Origen de los Guardianes", aparece en este fanfic, y ahora falta saber: **

**-¿Quien es la persona que esta en peligro? **

**-¿Qué es lo que planea Bonnie que involucra a Serena y a Clemont?**

**-¿Ash salvará a Serena?**

**-¿Por qué Jack traicionó a Santa de esta forma mortal?**

**-¿Santa estará vivo?**

**-¿Habrá Navidad?**

**Es un buen inicio para este fanfic, creo que tendrá un total de 3 capítulos, asi que solo faltan 2. Los veré mañana (creo) en la víspera de Navidad.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


	6. ¿Navidad o el amor? FINAL

**Bueno, disculpen por actualizar este capítulo tarde, es que tenía que hacer otras cosas personales. Sin más que decir, aquí está la última parte de este fanfic navideño.**

**P.S: Creí que iba a tener 3 capítulos, pero luego de ver mis apuntes me confundí.**

**P.S.2: También se revelará el pairing sorpresa.**

_Título: ¿Navidad o el amor? PARTE FINAL_

_Sinopsis: __Compras de regalos a última hora, Ash esta desesperado por encontrarle un regalo a Serena para Navidad, y cuando encuentra un regalo que ha "caído del cielo", causará algo muy inesperado para él, como para ella en esta epoca del año._

_Shippings: Amourshipping y uno sorpresa_

_Personajes: Ash, Serena, OC, Personajes Crossover_

-¡SERENA!-gritó Ash iendo a rescatar a la peli-miel.

**Entonces Jack, usando sus poderes de hielo, creó un bloque de hielo, y se lo lanzó a la pierna izquierda de Ash, dejándolo adolorido sin levantarse en el suelo. Y en esto Jack se fue hacia su carroza de hielo y empezó a despegar, pero él no se dio cuenta de que Ash con lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas, se aferró en la parte de atrás del trineo.**

**Había pasado un tiempo desde que Serena había sido secuestrada por Jack, Ash seguía aferrado al trineo, no tenía casi fuerzas suficientes para seguir aferrado, y estaba muy congelado, y entonces él usando lo poco de energía, se lanzó sobre Jack de sorpresa, haciendo que perdiera el control del trineo.**

-DETEN ESTA COSA, Y LLÉVAME A MÍ Y A SERENA DEVUELTA A KALOS-dijo entre cortado por el frío Ash.

-No, yo no la perderé-dijo Jack.

**Y siguieron peleando, hasta que se repitió lo mismo entre Santa y Jack, pero con algunos cambios: El trineo se rosó con una montaña, y esto hizo que Ash perdiera el equilibrió y cayera del trineo, pero el trineo seguía en movimiento. La caída definitivamente lo iba a matar...**

**Oh no, por suerte suya, Ash aún seguía respirando, pero su cuerpo está completamente adolorido, solo podía mover bien la cabeza, y lo único que vio antes de caer bajo un profundo aturdimiento fue a unas pequeñas personas que se le empezaban a acercar a él.**

**Ash empezaba a abrir sus ojos, ya no sentía tanto frío, y parecía que estaba en una clase de habitación; se ecnotraba sentado en una silla y cuando volteó su cabeza para ver dónde estaba, se encontró con un hombre obeso con mucha barba y un traje rojo con algodón.**

-¿Dónde estoy, y quién eres?-preguntó Ash.

-¿No te parezco familiar?-le preguntó el hombre obeso.

-Tú...eres...-dijo Ash.

-Soy Santa-dijo Santa Claus.

-¿Santa Claus? No puede ser, debo de estar alucinando-dijo Ash.

-No me crees, entonces déjame mostrartelo-dijo Santa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ash.

-Espero que recuerdes las cartas que tú me escribías: "Querido Santa, esta es la segunda vez que te estoy escribiendo una carta, yo no te voy a pedir nada material como la primera vez, solo quisiera que cuando sea grande, empiece un viaje por la región de Kanto, quisiera convertirme en un Maestro Pokemon. Ash Ketchum"-dijo Santa.

-WOW Sí recuerdo esa carta. NO puede ser, eres Santa Clausde verdad; entonces este no es un sueño-dijo Ash.

-Correcto Ketchum-dijo Santa.

-Espera, entonces, SERENA, debo de rescatarla-dijo Ash apresurado tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor que sentía en su pierna, no le permitió.

-Tranquilo, tu pierna está aún en recuperación, ya se que tienes sentimientos fuertes por Serena, pero tienes que tranquilizarte-dijo Santa.

-¿Sentimientos por ella?-preguntó Ash.

-Se ve que aún no te das cuenta no. Entonces déjame leer tu primera carta que me habías escrito: "Querido Santa: Esta es la primera vez que te estoy escribiendo, aunque suene raro, no quiero un juguete por Navidad, solo es que...hace unos meses en un campamento de verano, mientras merodeaba por un bosque, me encontré con una niña de pelo miel, unos ojos de zafiro y usaba un vestido rosa y un sombrero de paja, y yo la rescaté, pero luego cuando terminó el campamento ella se fue y nunca supe a dónde se fue. Yo quisiera volver a verla, y estar con ella. Ash Ketchum"-dijo Santa.

-Ahhh, no se que decir-dijo Ash meditando.

-Tienes que esperar un poco más Ash, ya se sanará tu pierna. ¿Por cierto, qué le pasó a Serena?-preguntó Santa.

-Pues estaba con ella en una habitación de Ciudad Luminalia, la ví que estaba llorando porque...ella quería que su primera Navidad conmigo sea especial, pero hubo algunos malentendidos, y yo me había olvidado de entregarle su regalo, y era un collar, y...-dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Santa.

-Espera ¿dime cómo es el collar?-preguntó Santa.

-Pues tiene la apariencia de un zafiro, y si que brilla mucho-dijo Ash.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?-preguntó Santa.

-Pues un tipo encapuchado la secuestro, yo trate de rescatar a Serena, me aferré a su trineo, y me caí-dijo Ash.

-Encapuchado...JACK-dijo Santa.

-¿Lo conoce?-preguntó Ash.

-Sí, él era un gran amigo, hasta que se robó la piedra que tu dijistes-dijo Santa.

-Ya veo ahora que hacemos, no se dónde esta Serena-dijo Ash.

-Vamos a mi trineo de repuesto, tengo un radar para localizar la piedra-dijo Santa.

-Muy bien-dijo Ash (su pierna ya se recupero).

**Y así se inició la búsqueda de Ash y Santa, duro unos cuantos minutos localizar la piedra, y cuando llegaron, se encontraron en frente de una inmensa cueva de hielo.**

-¿Estás seguro que la piedra está dentro de esa cueva?-preguntó Ash.

-Sí bastante, sigamos-dijo Santa.

**Ya dentro, encontraron a Jack tendido en el suelo, desmayado. Ash al toque lo reconoció.**

-¡TÚ! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SERENA? ¡DÍMELO!-le gritó Ash mientras lo agitaba.

-Ash calmate-dijo Santa.

-¿Calmarme? El secuestró a mi amiga-dijo Ash.

-La...atra...paron-dijo Jack débil.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Ash.

-Los...gólems...de...hielo-dijo Jack.

-Explícame todo Jack-dijo Santa.

-Ellos dijeron...que si no les traía la piedra azul...la iban a matar-dijo Jack.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Ash.

-¿A Elsa?-preguntó Santa. (A/N: Elsa de Frozen)

-Sí-dijo Jack.

-Entonces los gólems la secuestraron, y te extorsionaron de esta forma-dijo Santa.

-Cuando llegué a la cueva con la chica de pelo miel, yo traté de quitarle el collar a esa chica, pero no se podía, y cuando se los expliqué a los gólems, ellos me golpearon y me dejaron aturdido-dijo Jack.

-¿Dónde estan los gólems?-preguntó Ash.

-Aquí mismo-dijo el rey gólem.

-TÚ liberá a Serena ahorita mismo-gritó Ash.

-¿Y dónde está Elsa?-preguntó Jack. Cumplí con la parte del trato-dijo el peli-blanco.

-Aquí está tu chica rubia-dijo el rey gólem mostrándo que detrás suyo estaba Elsa, tendida en el suelo.

-¡NO!-grito Jack tratando de acercarse a Elsa pero unos gólems guardias lo interceptaron.

-Y por tu amiga peli-miel, está allá arriba-dijo el rey gólem, señalando una jaula en la que estaba Serena aturdida.

-¡SERENA!-gritó Ash.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a rescatarla, si no quieres que ella se caíga en este hoyo gigante con fría y cortante agua helada-dijo el rey.

-Ya tienes la piedra rey, ¿por qué no dejas en paz a esas chicas?-preguntó Santa.

-Para mi propia diversión, ahora gólems, atáquenlos-dijo el rey.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño ni a Serena, ni a otra persona más-dijo Ash.

-¿Y qué podrás hacer tú solo, con un viejo gordo panzón y chico igual que tú?-preguntó en tono de burla el rey.

-Yo tengo pokemones, ahora salgan todos-dijo Ash invocando a sus pokemones que tenía en su bolsillo: Snorlax, Charizard, Greninja, Glalie, Infernape y Tauros.

-No creas que soy solo un viejo gordo con barba-dijo Santa mientras con sus dedos hizo un silbido, y entonces un montón de Stanlers, Delibirds y Sawsback aparecieron.

-Y yo tengo poderes de hielo-dijo Jack.

-Me da igual, gólems acábenlos-dijo el rey retirándose.

**Y así se inició la batalla entre pokemones y gólems, los pokemones tenían ventaja de que tenían a Infernape y a Charizard, lograron obtener una buena ventaja. Mientras que cada joven iba a rescatar a su dama (Ash a Serena, Jack a Elsa)**

**Con Jack...**

-Elsa, responde por favor. Por favor, no mueras-dijo Jack fijándose de Elsa.

**Con Ash,...**

-¿Cómo voy a bajarla?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

**Pero entonces, la cuerda que mantenía la jaula en el aire se rompió, haciendo que la jaula cayera al agua helada. Ash sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al agua a rescatar a Serena.**

**Ash estaba nadando para rescatar a Serena, ella no se movía, y cuando estaba cerca de ella, la llevó a la superficie y la salvó. Además Ash notó que los gólems se habían marchado, Jack estaba cargando en sus brazos a Elsa y sus pokemones estaban reunidos con Santa, quien había recuperado la piedra.**

-¿Santa todo está bien?-preguntó Ash.

-Recuperé la piedra, Jack salvó a Elsa y los gólems se fueron, sí todo esta bien-dijo Santa.

-Gracias Santa y Ash-dijo Jack.

-¿Jack, por qué no me dijistes que los gólems habían secuestrado a Elsa en primer lugar?-preguntó Santa.

-Me amenazaron, no podía decirle nada a nadie de esto, si lo hacía, la iban a dañar-dijo Jack.

-Ya veo, bueno vamos a la fábrica a que se recuperé Elsa, y preparse para la siguiente Navidad-dijo Santa.

-Me quieres ayudar luego de todo lo que hice-dijo Jack.

-No fue tu culpa, tu fue obligado, ahora vamos al trineo-dijo Santa.

-Ash...-dijo Serena despertando.

-¿Serena estas bien?-preguntó Ash.

-Solo siento algo de frío-dijo Serena.

-Ten mi chaqueta-dijo Ash sacándose su chaqueta y cubriendo con ella a Serena.

-¿Gracias, pero dónde estamos, y que pasó?-preguntó Serena.

-Larga historia-dijo Ash.

-Espera el es Santa, y ese chico me parece familiar-dijo Serena.

-Te lo explicará luego tu amigo Serena, vamos al trineo tengo que dejarlos en Kalos primero-dijo Santa.

**Luego de un viaje en trineo, el grupo llegó a Ciudad Luminalia, exactamente donde Jack había secuestrado a Serena.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Ash.

-Vaya, no se que decir-dijo Serena.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, gracias Santa-dijo Ash.

-No, gracias a tí y a tu amiga, se los agradezco y aquí les dejo un presente para los dos-dijo Santa.

-Ash disculpa por secuestrar a Serena, y Serena disculpa por secuestrarte-dijo Jack.

-No te preocupes, no lo hiciste con malas intenciones-dijo Ash.

-Sí, estoy segura que Ash hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí-dijo Serena.

-Exacto ¿espera que?-preguntó Ash nervioso.

-Bueno espero que Elsa se recupere-dijo Serena.

-Cuídala-dijo Ash.

-Gracias, feliz Navidad-dijo Jack, retirándose con Santa de la Torre Prisma.

-Fue una gran aventura-dijo Ash.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme-dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

-No hay de que, ahora vamos a abrir el regalo-dijo Ash.

-Espera tiene una nota-dijo Serena.

-Haber dice que: "Gracias por ayudarme Ash Ketchum, estoy seguro que este regalo lo disfrutaras con Serena. Santa Claus"-dijo Ash.

-¿Disfrutarlo conmigo?-preguntó Serena.

-Vamos a abrirlo-dijo Ash.

**Y cuando lo abrió, un gran humo empezó a salir de la caja cubriendo a Ash y Serena durante un tiempo, ni uno pudo ver que pasaba; cuando el humo se disipó, ya no estaban en la habitación de arriba, no sabían donde estaban pero ese lugar era muy acortado de espacio, por lo que ambos estaban muy pegados, el uno al otro.**

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Ash.

-No se, pero si que es muy corto de espacio-dijo Serena sonrojada.

-¿Serena, eso es muérdago?-preguntó Ash.

-Ahh sí, te gusta-dijo Serena.

-Pues sí te queda muy bien, pero me refería al muérdago que está atado arriba-dijo Ash.

-¿Ahhh, sabes lo que hacen las personas verdad?-preguntó Serena sonrojada.

-Pues sí, déjame demostrartelo-dijo Ash acercándose a Serena para darle un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Nunca creí que esto iba a pasar hoy-pensó Serena, separando sus labios de Ash.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó nervioso Ash.

-Sí, he estado esperando que estó pasará por mucho tiempo-dijo Serena devolviéndole el beso a Ash.

**Lo que ambos no sabían era que las madres de ambos y los hermanos rubios los estaban viendo por una cámara desde afuera del closet donde estaban.**

-Ohh por Arceus, mi Ash ya encontró una linda novia, espero que no tengas nada en contra Grace-dijo Delia.

-Para nada, yo ya conozco a Ash y si que siente una gran preocupación por mi hija, yo ya quería que ella tenga un novio como Ash, me siento feliz por ella y por Ash-dijo Grace.

-Nunca me esperé esto-dijo Clemont.

-Pues sí que me siento feliz por ambos-dijo Bonnie. Pero mi trampa se suponía que era para Clemont y Serena-pensó la niña rubia.

**Mientras que en una habitación de la fábrica de Santa se encontraba Jack cuidando de Elsa, quien aún no despertaba...**

-Elsa, por favor despierta-dijo Jack tomándo la mano de Elsa y apretándola.

-Jack...-dijo levemente Elsa, abriendo sus ojos.

-Elsa...-dijo Jack abrazándola muy fuerte, dejándola con un sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Elsa.

-Larga historia, pero digamos que estabas en peligro y te salvé-dijo Jack.

-Siempre estás cuando te necesito-dijo Elsa.

-Siempre lo estaré-dijo Jack, acariciando el pelo rubio de Elsa.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Elsa plantando un beso en los labios de Jack.

-Nunca creí que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo a ella-pensó Jack.

-No se ha separado de mí, siente lo mismo, que feliz estoy-pensó Elsa.

FIN

**Y ahí esta la pareja sorpresa: JELSA. Cuando estuve investigando me encontré con este pairing, y si que me gusto, si tienen muchas cosas en común, y espero que si es que hay Frozen 2, haya un romance para Elsa con Jack, tanto lo hubo para Anna con Kristoff. Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan pasado una gran Navidad con su familia y amigos; y un cercano Año Nuevo.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer**


	7. La mentira de un supuesto amor

**HOLA denuevo gente de fanfiction, esta vez les traigo aquí información de una nueva historia en la cual estoy trabajando, quiero saber que opinan, para ver si le doy luz verde a esta historia. Por favor reviews, o PM.**

Título: La mentira de un supuesto amor

Sinopsis: Las mismas cosas se repiten, y esta vez, Ash Ketchum pierde a alguien más, y él se da cuenta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para evitar perderla.

Shippings: Amourshipping y Geekchicshipping.

Personajes: Ash, Serena, Clemont, Gary


	8. La mentira de un supuesto amor PARTE I

**HOLA denuevo gente de fanfiction, esta vez les traigo aquí información de una nueva historia en la cual estoy trabajando, quiero saber que opinan, para ver si le doy luz verde a esta historia. Por favor reviews, o PM.**

Título: La mentira de un supuesto amor

Sinopsis: Las mismas cosas se repiten, y esta vez, Ash Ketchum pierde a alguien más, y él se da cuenta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para evitar perderla.

Shippings: Amourshipping, y Geekchicshipping.

Personajes: Ash, Serena, Clemont, Gary

**Y antes a responder unas reviews:**

**-Pika2000: Ya verás las sorpresas.**

**-black: Gracias, tengo aún más ideas para la colección de historias :D ;)**

**-Kevin: Amén, hermano yo también odio esa idiotez de shipping, pero se me ocurrio esta idea, y la he estado trabajando desde semanas.**

**Ahora con la historia...**

* * *

Es un lluvioso día aquí en Pueblo Paleta, el cielo esta gris, la lluvia caía sin parar, y se puede oir algunos relámpagos; para un joven azabache es otro día más de su miserable vida, el joven esta en su cuarto sentado en una silla, viendo como estaba el clima, el cual refleja mucho su estado actual y que no a cambiado desde hace días, desde que volvió a su hogar. Entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y un joven castaño entró a su cuarto: es uno de sus mejores amigos, Gary Oak...

"Que ahí Ash, ¿como te sientes mejor?" dijo Gary tratando de darle ánimo a su amigo.

"Otro día más de mi patética vida" dijo Ash con un tono triste.

"Ohh vamos Ash no puedes comportarte desde ahora así" dijo Gary.

"Gary ya te lo he contado mis últimas experiencias que he pasado en Kalos para que lo entiendas" dijo Ash.

"Sí me las contastes es cierto, y entiendo que durante unos días estarías así de triste, pero hombre, ya han pasado semanas y sigues así, solo mírate" dijo Gary.

"Sí solo soy un simple chico que tenía como sueño convertirse en un maestro pokemon, que ha viajado por varias regiones, de las cuales no ha campeonado, hasta que llegó a una región llamada Kalos, en la cual terminó en una posición que fue la peor de toda su carrera, y tambien perdió a alguien más por su completa ignorancia. Esa es la clase de persona que soy yo Gary" dijo Ash.

"Vaya nunca me espere esa clase de palabras por parte tuya Ash" dijo sorprendido Gary.

"Por que no simplemente me dejas solo" dijo Ash.

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo, y a los amigos no se abandonan" dijo Gary.

"Entiendo que eres mi mejor amigo, pero lo que hice no tiene cura, ya esta hecho, y nada lo va a cambiar" dijo Ash.

"Entonces estas..." dijo Gary sorprendido.

"Sí, me rindo" dijo Ash

"Ya vuelvo, no te muevas" dijo Gary iéndose de la habitación de Ash.

Ash no le tomo importancia, solo siguió viendo el siguió viendo la ventana como de costumbre, y unos segundos después oyó la voz de Gary nuevamente.

"Ash Ketchum voltéate" dijo Gary.

"Ahora que quieres" dijo Ash volteándose.

Y en ese momento Gary le lanzó agua de un vaso, a la cara de Ash.

"Pero que te pasa, por que hicistes eso" dijo Ash molesto.

"Para que abras los ojos" dijo Gary.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido Ash.

"Escuchame Ash Ketchum, yo te conozco desde que eramos unos niños, hemos sido mejores amigos desde aquellos tiempos, y luego de eso nos convertimos en rivales durante la Liga Kanto. Después de eso, tu seguistes con tu viaje alrededor de distintas regiones, has conocido a muchas personas, y muchas chicas, las cuales de ni una de ellas te has enamorado, hasta ahora, pero tú como siempre fuiste bastante denso para notarlo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y eso te llevó a una gran depresión que ha cambiado tu actitud alegre, tu ritmo de pelea, y otras cosas más. Lo que quiero decir es no te rindas a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado" dijo Gary.

"Y que quieres que haga que vuelva a Kalos" dijo Ash.

"Exactamente" dijo Gary.

"¿Y luego qué? Le digo a Serena que la amo. Ella ya esta con otro chico, de seguro que ella esta feliz con él, mejor que conmigo" dijo Ash más triste.

"Y dale la mula al trigo" dijo Gary lanzándole otro chorro de agua a Ash.

"Deja de lanzarme agua" dijo Ash molesto.

"No lo haré y no creo que Serena este feliz con ese chico, recuerda que también la conocí en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak, y tambien en tus últimos días en Kalos, al igual que ha tus compañeros" dijo Gary.

"Quieres saber que pasó haces unos días atrás" dijo Ash.

"¿Y que pasó?" preguntó Gary.

"Pues estó fue lo que pasó" dijo Ash empezando a relatarle a Gary un recuerdo suyo.

* * *

"Flashback"

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que Ash se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que decidió hacer una llamada a Kalos, quería llamar a Serena, pero no respondía, así que decidió hacer una videollamada a la casa de Clemont y Bonnie para hacerles una pregunta.

"¿Alo?" preguntó una voz aguda.

"¿Bonnie sabes donde está Clemont o Serena?" preguntó Ash.

"Pues ambos se fueron a ver una película de romance" dijo Bonnie.

"Ahh, OK, puedo hacerte una pregunta" dijo Ash.

"Esta bien" dijo Bonnie.

"¿A Serena yo le gustaba?" preguntó Ash.

"Ahh...¿Ash quieres saber la verdad?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Sí" dijo Ash.

"Pues para ella, tú solo eras como una figura a seguir, un hermano, ella te ve como héroe nada más, no siente algo más profundo po tí" dijo Bonnie

Estás palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Ash, fueron como espadas siendo clavadas en su corazón, hasta dejarlo completamente destruido. Lo dejó completamente en blanco.

"¿Alo, Ash sigues ahí?"-preguntó Bonnie.

"Sí, estoy aquí, tengo que cortar saludos a Serena y a Clemont, chau" dijo Ash cortando la llamada lo más prontó posible.

Luego de eso, Ash desató su frustación botando al suelo todos trofeos, medallas, objetos, etc. Fue un gran golpe que lo llevó a esta frustación.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

"Serena nunca me amo" dijo Ash.

Y de nuevo Gary le lanza a Ash agua.

"¿De dónde sacastes tanta agua?" preguntó molesto Ash.

"Eso no importa ahora" dijo Gary. "A decir verdad, es algo extraño lo que me dijo" pensó.

"¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que vaya a Kalos? Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer" dijo Ash.

"Aquí anda algo mal Ash Ketchum deberías tu más que yo notarlo" dijo Gary.

"¿Cómo que anda mal?" preguntó Ash.

"Pues en mi poca experiencia que estuve con ustedes en Kalos, note a Serena siempre atenta contigo, siempre te apoyaba, quería pasar el mayor tiempo contigo; y no creo que solo te vea con esas pruebas como un héroe simplemente" dijo Gary.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Ash algo confundido.

"Y además, lo que dijo Bonnie fue muy apresurado, al principio estuvo nerviosa, como dije algo anda mal" dijo Gary.

"Creo que..." dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Gary.

"No nada de peros, empaca tu mochila, volveremos a Kalos a descubrir la verdad detrás de este misterio" dijo Gary.

"Cuál es el punto, aunque descubramos si es que Bonnie estaba mintiendo, como se lo dire a Serena si ella ya tiene pareja" dijo Ash.

"Pero no oficial, conociendo a su pareja, aún no le habrá propuesto que sea su novia, y si aún estas con esta negatividad y pesimismo, ten esto para que te refresque la memoria" dijo Gary dándole a Ash una liga rosada.

"Esto es de Serena. ¿Cómo lo conseguistes?" dijo Ash.

"Eso no importa ahora, ahora reflexiona todo lo que te ha pasado y decide que vas a hacer. Dejar este misterio a un lado y perder para siempre a Serena, o que vuelva el Ash que conocí desde niño y te iras a Kalos para tratar de resolver el asunto de Serena" dijo Gary.

Durante unos segundos, Ash se quedó viendo la liga que le había dado Serena justo antes de irse a Kanto, y cerrando su mano dijo:

"Gary vamos a Kalos" dijo Ash motivado.

"Ese es el Ash que conozco" dijo Gary.

"Serena, quiero saber en verdad lo que pasó" pensó Ash.

* * *

Moviendonos a la región de Kalos, en la Torre Prisma...

"Hermano, debes de decirle ya, ya llevan semanas saliendo juntos, ya deberian ser novios" dijo Bonnie.

"Pues, creo que tienes razón llevamos mucho saliendo, te prometo que al finalizar esta semana le pedire que sea mi novia" dijo Clemont.

"Aleluya, mi trabajo aquí terminó" dijo Bonnie alegre.

"¿Si, pero como lo hago?" preguntó Clemont.

"Bueno porque no la llevas de noche a un parque cerca de una pileta, y le ofreces un collar y al mismo tiempo le pides que sean novios" dijo Bonnie.

"Esa es una excelente idea, ahorita mismo me voy a comprar el collar" dijo Clemont.

"Pues ve andando" dijo Bonnie.

"Ahí voy" dijo Clemont saliendo de la Torre Prisma.

Y entonces, ella se percató de que había recibido una llamada...

"Me pregunto quien es" dijo Bonnie prendiendo la pantalla para ver el video.

"Hola Clemont o Bonnie o Serena, quiero decirles algo: voy a volver a Kalos porque voy a pasar un tiempo para relajarme ahí, ire con Gary, espero que nos volvamos a ver, también para atar unos viejos asuntos. En fin, ya me voy, llegaré mañana, chau" dijo Ash en la videollamada.

"¿Atar unos viejos asuntos? Ohh no, ya lo descubrió, tengo que hacer que mi hermano se confieso lo más pronto posible" dijo desesperada Bonnie.

"¿Nee, nee?" preguntó Dedenne.

"Pues verás te lo cuento luego, ahora tengo que llamarle a Clemont" dijo Bonnie marcando el número de Clemont.

"¿Alo Bonnie que pasa?" preguntó Clemont.

"Hermano, creo que sería una gran idea que hagas la confesión mañana temprano no lo crees" dijo Bonnie nerviosa.

"No, mejor espero como dije hasta que termine esta semana" dijo Clemont.

"Pero..." dijo Bonnie.

"Ahorita no Bonnie, tengo que comprar el collar, hablamos cuando volvamos" dijo Clemont finalizando la llamada.

"No, no, no, si ambos descubren la verdad, arruinaran la relación de mi hermano, no quiero que el pierda a la única chica con la que la considero mi hermana, no, no puedo, ellos es tan muy felices, debo de hacer algo" dijo Bonnie pensando en un plan para salvar la relación de su hermano.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte de Kalos, una joven peli-miel esta viendo un álbum de fotos de su viaje por Kalos con sus amigos, en donde compartió grandes experiencias, y hasta "el amor". Junto a ella estaba su amiga Shauna, quien también tenía curiosidad en como le fue el viaje de su amiga.

"Vaya Serena, si que es un álbum con muchas fotos no crees" dijo Shauna.

"Sí lo es" dijo Serena volteando la página del álbum.

"Esta es la sección en la que tienes fotos con tu pareja verdad" dijo Shauna dándole coditos a Serena.

"Sí lo son" dijo Serena.

"Ahhhmmm, espera que, la Serena que conozco se hubiera sonrojado, al menos sonrie no crees" dijo Shauna.

"Ahh decías Shauna" dijo Serena.

"Mejor vamos a la siguiente página" dijo Shauna. "Serena esta diferente" pensó.

Y la siguiente página era la sección en la que ella se había tomado fotos con Ash, su amigo de la infancia.

"Sí que tienes muchas fotos con Ash, verdad" dijo Shauna.

"Sí" dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Alo tierra a Serena, porqué ahí si sonries un poco?" preguntó Shauna.

"Me acordé de una experiencia graciosa" dijo Serena.

Y antes de que ella volteará de página, una lágrima cayó en una de las fotos...

"Wow, wow, wow ¿Qué pasa enserio, ahora por qué botastes una lágrima?" preguntó Shauna.

"Es que, lo extraño" dijo Serena triste.

"Ya veo, porque no mejor vemos la televisión" dijo Shauna.

"Sí vamos" dijo Serena.

"Serena, eres mi mejor amiga, y por eso voy a descubrir que te pasa" pensó Shauna.

"Ash, te extraño" dijo Serena.

* * *

Moviéndonos a un avión que esta volando sobre los mares de la región de Kanto, Ash Ketchum esta durmiendo, y estaba teniendo sueños extraños, los cuales eran recuerdos de sus últimos días en Kalos que fueron los peores...

La pérdida:

Ash estaba con sus compañeros en una de las ciudad en las que iba a participar en la Liga Pokemon, estaba practicando con Gary para la liga, justo unos días después de que Ash ganara su última medalla, Gary había llegado a Kalos para realizar unas investigaciones, y de paso encontrarse con Ash, desde que se unió al grupo no había parado de molestar a Serena como lo hacía de niño: Molestarla con Ash.

"Ohh Ash y Serena, sentados debajo de un árbol, B-E-S-U-Q-U-E-Á-N-D-O-S-E" dijo Gary.

"Gary basta de hacer eso" dijo Serena.

"Vamos estoy seguro que te encantó al igual que a Ash verdad" dijo Gary

"¿Oye Gary ya podemos entrenar para la liga?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" dijo Gary.

"Este chico nunca cambiará" dijo Serena.

Y esto fue lo que pasó cuando estaban en esa ciudad...

Ash como siempre practicaba con Gary, Bonnie se encargaba de cuidar a los pokemones, mientras que Clemont y Serena de la comida, pero a ambos les faltaban ingredientes, así que les avisaron al grupo que irian a recoger bayas.

Y pasaron varios minutos, así que Ash se fue a buscarlos; y cuando los encontró, digamos que lo que vio fue que los labios de ambos estaban juntos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ash sorprendido.

"Ash, puedo explicarte yo..." dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

"Entonces de Clemont estabas enamorada, te felicito Serena y tambien a tí Clemont, espero que le devuelvas los sentimientos" dijo Ash.

"¿QUÉ?" dijo Serena muy triste.

"Espero que ambos esten felices, dejame que le cuente a Bonnie y a Gary" dijo Ash marchándose del bosque con una mirada feliz.

Liga Pokemon, unos 3 días después de la pérdida:

Ash estaba reunido en uno de los estadios de la liga con otros 127 participantes más, él tenia a todo su equipo de todas las regiones, sus más poderosos, con sus megapiedras, un mega-aro, Ash tenía esperanza de que esta vez iba a ganar, pero no se iba a confiar, entre los 63 restantes, estaba su rival Fred (A/N: Un OC mio, tiene una actitud digamos que algunas veces alegre, y cuando esta decepcionado de algo, con una actitud estilo Paul), ya ambos se habían enfrentado antes, algunas veces Fred ganaba, otras Ash, y en la liga todo se iba a definir; ambos esperaban enfrentarse en la final, pero eso no sucedió, cuando salio el sorteo, en la primera ronda, Ash y Fred se iban a enfrentar, fue una gran decepción para ambos, ya que no se iban a enfrentar en la final, o al menos en la semi-final, todo iba a acabar mañana...

El día había llegado, el enfretamiento entre ambos rivales y amigos, Ash VS Fred, ambos tenían mega aros, un combate de 6 vs. 6, pero por otra lado Ash tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, o eso era lo que él pensaba:

"Krokodile yo te elijo" dijo Ash invocando a su pokemon.

"Sandlash a batallar" dijo Fred invocando a su pokemon.

Y así empezó el primer combate, ambos pokemon aún no habían llegado a sus límites, y en un movimiento en falso, Sandlash baja su guardia, y Ash esta listo para aprovechar ese descuido, pero oyo unas voces que lo dejaron completamente desconcentrados.

"Vamos Ash tú puedes no es cierto querida" dijo Clemont poniendo su brazo alrededor de Serena.

"Claro que sí" dijo Serena apoyando su cabeza en Clemont.

Ash se quedo en blanco, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera se puso a pensar o concentrarse en el combate, asi que Fred uso la ventaja.

"Ahora Sandslash usa roca afilada" dijo Fred.

Y con este movimiento, Krokodile de Ash fue derrotado. Esto lo dejó completamente sorprendido, a inicios del combate uno de sus pokemones más fuertes, habia sido derrotado por un ataque que no le iba a afectar tanto, el público tambien quedo asombrado, mientras que los compañeros de Ash preocupados.

"Krokodile regresa, gracias por todo. Bueno, creo que debio haber sido un crítico muy fuerte no crees Fred" dijo Ash.

"Sí, claro" dijo Fred algo pensativo, y al mismo tiempo serio. "Haber, voy a intentar lo mismo, pero con algo más" pensó.

"Muy bien Staraptor yo te elijo" dijo Ash invocando a su Staraptor.

"Sandslash regresa, y ve Ninjask" dijo Fred invocando a un nuevo pokemon, y regresando al otro.

"¿Por qué pones a otro pokemon con que tiene desventaje, mientras que el otro tenia aun fuerzas?" preguntó Ash confundido.

"Upps, creo que un descuido" dijo Fred.

"No importar, vamos Staraptor, usa ala de acero" dijo Ash.

Y las cosas se volvieron a repetir...

"Ninjask usa tijera X" dijo Fred; y con ese movimiento dejo derrotado a Staraptor.

"No puede ser, denuevo" dijo Ash.

"No estas concentrado" dijo Fred alzando la voz.

"Claro que lo estoy, solo mira, ve Heracross" dijo Ash.

Y asi siguio, Heracross derrotado por un Sharpedo con el movimiento mordida, Sceptile derrotado por un Seismitoad con el movimiento tierra viva; e Infernape por un Weavile con el movimiento puño de hielo. Esto dejó completamente a Ash sin nada que decir, al igual que sus compañeros, mientras que Fred estaba completemente aburrido y decepcionado al igual que sus pokemones.

"¿Qué es esto? El verdadero Ash Ketchum me prometió un combate de verdad, pero esto es solo una vuelta al parque; y todo porque no estas concentrado" dijo Fred con un tono estilo Paul.

"CÁLLATE Sí estoy concentrado, ahora Charizard yo te elijo y ahora mega-evoluciona" dijo Ash invocando y evolucionando a uno de sus pokemones más fuertes.

Fred no dijo nada, solo mostró su mega guante, y todos pensaron que iba a invocar a uno de sus pokemones que mega evoluciona, pero fue todo lo contrario, él tiró su guante al piso e invocó a su Serperior.

"Ahora usa hoja aguda" dijo Fred.

Y usando la hoja aguda tan rápido, termino derrotando a su Charizard X, devolviendolo a su forma orginial. No había nada que decir, todos estaban asustados, sobretodo Ash, su pokemon más fuerte, mega evolucionado, fue derrotado de un simple golpe tipo planta, y por el pokemon de ese tipo, sus compañeros se sentia igual. A Ash solo le quedaba un pokemon, y ese era su Pikachu, asi que lo invocó, no habia de otra.

"Ve Dewott" dijo Fred.

"Pikachu vamos usa tacleada de voltios" dijo Ash.

Y así se inicio la única pelea larga de todo el combate, no habia nada de emoción para Fred, su Dewott estaba aplastando al Pikachu de Ash, hasta finalmente dejarlo fuera.

"El combate se acabó, y por una victoria de 6-0, Fred pasa a la siguiene ronda" dijo el anunciador.

"Perdí, humillado" dijo Ash cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

"Espera algo más de tí" dijo Fred retirandose de la arena.

El Concurso de Performadora Pokemon:

Luego de la liga, el grupo se fue al concurso de Serena para ser Reina de Kalos, habían en total 128 participantes, de los cuales iban a clasificar solo 64, Serena estaba en el escenario con su vestido y sus pokemones Braixen y Pancham listos para su acto.

Pero lamentablemente, Serena no estuvo concentrada durante su performación, y termino haciendo que su Pancham sea dañado por un lanzallamas de su Braixen, terminando en un lugar que no le iba permitir continuar en la siguiente ronda.

No se supo por qué no estaba concentrada, ella recibió mucho apoyo por parte de Clemont y Bonnie, mientras que Ash no tanto.

El adiós:

Último día, ya el avión estaba listo, Ash ya se iba a ir de Kalos devuelta a su región natal, él se estaba despidiendo de cada uno de sus compañeros.

"Bonnie espero que seas una gran entrenadora pokemon en un buen futuro, suerte" dijo Ash.

"Lo seré" dijo Bonnie.

"Clemont sigue con tus sueños de ser un gran inventor pokemon, y cuida muy bien de Serena" dijo Ash.

"Lo haré" dijo Clemont.

"Y Serena, lamento que no hayas logrado un gran lugar en el concurso, yo se como se siente, pero no te rindas, intentalo el próximo año, fuistes una gran amiga y compañera, gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que estes feliz con Clemont" dijo Ash.

"Sí gracias por todo también, quiero que tengas esto" dijo Serena.

"Es tu liga de cabello" dijo Ash.

"Sí, quiero que lo tengas para que me recuerdes" dijo Serena.

"Gracias, bueno, chau" dijo Ash subiendose al avión.

Fin de los sueños...

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno estoy seguro que muchos tendrás muchas preguntas con respecto a este fanfic, como:**

**-¿Qué diablos, por qué Clemont y Serena son pareja?**

**-¿Cómo recuperará Ash a Serena?**

**Etc, etc, dejen reviews please, si quieren preguntas, o tambien PMs, los vere pronto, no tengo una fecha exacta, chau. PAZ**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer**


	9. La mentira de un supuesto amor PARTE II

**Estoy devuelta, y quiero responder las reviews:**

**-black: (1) Lo descubrirás en este episodio. (P.S.) Amén por eso hermano ;) (P.S.2) lol**

**-K: Para serte sincero no disfrute nada escribir esa parte, pero ya tengo la historia planeada junto a otras más.**

**Y sin más que decir a volver con esta historia.**

**Título: La mentira de un supuesto amor**

**Sinopsis: Las mismas cosas se repiten, y esta vez, Ash Ketchum pierde a alguien más, y él se da cuenta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para evitar perderla.**

**Shippings: Amourshipping, y Geekchicshipping.**

**Personajes: Ash, Serena, Clemont, Gary.**

* * *

Después de unas horas de vuelo los dos amigos de la infancia llegaron a Kalos, entonces ambos se hospedaron en un hotel de Ciudad Luminalia; y mientras Gary desempacaba su maleta, Ash decidió ir a la Torre Prisma, y justo cuando estaban en camino ahí, se topó con Serena y Bonnie.

"Ash cuando tiempo ha pasado" dijo Bonnie sorprendida.

"Sí Bonnie lo se" dijo Ash.

"Ash que bueno tenerte devuelta" dijo Serena.

"Graciaas" dijo Ash.

"¿Y para que vinistes?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Uhhm, quería verlos a ustedes denuevo, es que estoy de vacaciones" mintió Ash.

"Ahh ya veo" dijeron Serena y Bonnie.

Y en ese momento llegó Clemont...

"Serena, mi querida estoy devuelta. Ash hola que sorpresa" dijo Clemont.

"Hola Clemont, parece que tú y Serena aún sigue siendo pareja" dijo Ash decepcionado por dentro.

"Sí, tengo que decir algo, puede que sea incómodo en este momento para tí y Bonnie, pero no me puedo esperar más" dijo Clemont nervioso.

"¿Qué?" pregutaron Ash y Bonnie.

"¿SERENA TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?" propuso Clemont arrodillado y mostrando de su mano una caja con un anillo.

"Ohh Clemont sí" dijo Serena feliz.

"GENIAL Hermano te casarás. Voy a ir de inmediato a decirles esta grandiosa noticia a todos, y a planear tu boda, ven Serena, vamos a por tu vestido" dijo Bonnie.

"Claro vamos, mi futuro esposo ve a comentarselo a tu familia y amigos" dijo Serena.

"Ya voy. ¿Espera Ash me acompañas?" dijo y preguntó Clemont.

"Ahhh...Ahhhh...Los alcanzó...luego" dijo Ash.

"Esta bien, te vemos en la Torre Prisma" dijo Clemont iéndose al igual que Serena y Bonnie.

Luego de que los hermanos y Serena dejaran a Ash, él cayo de rodillas golpeando con su puño el suelo, mientras votaba lágrimas de frustación y tristeza de sus ojos. No podía él creerlo, primero la chica que él amaba salía con uno de sus mejores amigos, y ahora cuando él vuelve ya se van a casar. Una tragedia completa para Ash.

"Sabía que no debía volver, nunca debía hacerlo, solo me trajo puro dolor, frustación, desesperación, y tristeza; Serena, la única chica que he amado, la acabo de perder para siempre, y todo gracias a mí; de seguro que esta muy feliz y lo estará desde ahora" dijo Ash botando más lágrimas.

Y mientras seguía aún arrodillado, Ash sintió que alguien le estaba tocando su hombro, y cuando se volteó a ver quien era, él se llevó la sorpresa de quien era esa persona, o más bien dicho personas: eran 4 versiones de él, que usaban cada uno cada atuendo que él usó durante su aventura, y tenía escrito en su polo cada las siguientes palabras: Densidad, idiotez, ignorancia y glotonería. Y luego de eso, las 4 versiones de él, sacaron de su bolsillo una pistola y le dispararon al Ash que estaba frustado.

* * *

Un joven azabache había despertado con un grito de un sueño que acaba de tener, más bien dicho una pesadilla, que dejo a los pasajeros mirándolo extraño, mientras que a su compañero lo despertó. Cuando despertó miró a su alrededor para fijarse donde estaba, y para su alivio estaba aún en el avión con destino a Kalos, estaba tan agradecido de que todo fue una simple pero brutal pesadilla.

"¿Oye pero que pasó?" preguntó Gary aún con sueño.

"¿Estamos aún en el avión verdad, aún no hemos llegado a Kalos verdad?" preguntó desesperadamente Ash.

"¿Tomastes algo antes o durante del viaje?" preguntó confundido Gary.

"Creo que debemos tomar el avión de regreso a Kanto Gary" dijo Ash.

"Y dale denuevo, no vamos a ir a Kalos unos segundos, para luego irnos devuelta a Kanto Ash" dijo molesto Gary.

"No quiero que se vuelva realidad lo que soñé" dijo Ash.

"¿Qué soñastes?" preguntó Gary.

"Que cuando llegabamos a Kalos Clemont le propuso matrimonio a Serena y ella aceptó y luego unas copias mías me dispararon" dijo Ash.

"No enserio que tomastes" dijo Gary.

"Mejor volvamos" dijo Ash.

Y entonces volvió a recibir una mojada por parte de Gary.

"Ahora sí te estas pasando" dijo Ash molesto.

"Solo es agua" dijo Gary.

"ES CAFÉ IGNORANTE" dijo Ash molesto.

"Bueno creo que te lanzé mi desayuno. No importa debes de dejar de comportarte de esta manera" dijo Gary.

"Pero y si mi sueño es una premonición" dijo Ash.

"¿Quieres que te lanze bebida denuevo?" preguntó Gary.

"Nada de café" dijo Ash.

"Esta bien" dijo Gary lanzándole otra bebida.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MIS OJOS, ¿QUE DIABLOS ERA ESO?" preguntó adolorido Ash.

"Jugo de naranja, dijistes nada de café" dijo Gary.

"Pero no me refería a que me lanzarás otra bebida" dijo molesto Ash.

"Bueno OK, solo no te sigas comportando así, además no creo que Clemont le vaya a proponer matrimonio a Serena, porque eso es de adultos" dijo Gary.

"Bueno esta bien eso sí es algo muy improbable" dijo Ash.

"Y...:" dijo Gary.

"Dejaré de comportarme de manera pesimista" dijo Ash.

"Perfecto, esto es un buen avance" dijo Gary.

Luego de un tiempo, el avión finalmente arrivó a Kalos, los dos amigos cogieron sus pertenencias y empezaron su rumbo a la Torre Prisma, pero antes de eso se fueron a registrar a un hotel donde quedarse.

* * *

Ya dentro del hotel, fueron en camino a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, y entonces Ash notó a una persona familiar en una puerta de una habitación: era Fred. Ash no le tomó mucha importancia, pero Gary tuvo algo de curiosidad.

"¿Ash conoces a ese tipo?" preguntó Gary.

"Sí él es Fred, fue mi rival durante la Liga Kalos y perdí contra él" dijo Ash.

"Ya veo, oye porque no vas avanzando a la Torre Prisma, yo desempaco las cosas" dijo Gary.

"Ahhhh...Ahhhh...Esta...Bien" dijo Ash iéndose a la Torre Prisma. "Esta pasando como lo soñé" pensó.

"Oyé tú Fred" dijo Gary.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y quién eres tú?" preguntó Fred.

"Me llamo Gary Oak, soy amigo de Ash Ketchum" se presentó Gary.

"Eres amigo de ese tipo débil" dijo Fred.

"Fred basta ya de eso" dijo una voz femenina.

"¿Shauna qué haces aquí?" preguntó Fred.

"¿Shauna?" preguntó Gary.

"Es una amiga mía" dijo Fred.

"Ya veo" dijo Gary.

"Como iba diciendo, para de llamar a Ash débil" dijo Shauna.

"Ya te conté lo que le pasó en la Liga, como aplasté a sus pokemones a pesar de que él tenía ventaja y a un pokemon megaevolucionado" dijo Fred.

"Pero no puedes seguir molesto siempre" dijo Shauna.

"Pero sabes la razón por la cual él no estaba concentrado" dijo Gary.

"No" dijo Fred.

"Déjenme explicarte a tí, y a tí" dijo Gary empezando a explicarles todo a Fred y a Shauna.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Ash, quien estaba conversando con subconciencia...

"¿Y ahora que estoy haciendo? Si sigo así lo que habré soñado se hará realidad" pensó Ash.

Y mientras iba caminando sin ver, una chica se chocó con él, dejando a ambos en el suelo.

"¿Pero qué te pasa, por qué ibas corriendo así?" preguntó Ash.

"Disculpe, es que tenía mucha prisa...No puede ser" dijo la chica sorprendida.

"¿Se...re...na eres tú?" preguntó Ash.

"Ash...soy yo...a pasado mucho tiempo" dijo Serena parándose.

"Sí, ha pasado mucho tie..." dijo Ash, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo sorpresa de Serena.

"Te extrañé" dijo Serena.

"Sí que no has cambiado" dijo Ash alegre.

"Y parece que tu también" dijo Serena.

Su momento fue visto por Bonnie, quién estaba en shock, así que decidió acabar con su momento.

"Ejem...Serena recuerda que estas con mi hermano. Y también hola Ash" dijo Bonnie.

"Ahh, solo es un simple abrazo" dijo Serena separándose de Ash.

"Sí es lo que los amigos hacen. Hola Bonnie, aún parece que no has crecido" dijo Ash.

"Enserio que no has cambiado" pensó triste Serena.

"¿Y que te trae por aquí?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Pues, quería pasar vacaciones con Gary en esta región" mintió Ash.

"Ya veo" dijo Bonnie.

"¿Así que Ash que va hacer?" preguntó Serena.

"Pues pensaba en quedarme en Ciudad Luminalia, creo que iba haber una clase de festival" dijo Ash. (A/N: Sí es una invención mía)

"Claro el festival de Ciudad Luminalia" dijo Serena.

"Habrá juegos, actividades, cine, diversión, será asombroso" dijo Bonnie.

"¿Serena que tal si me acompañas al festival, junto a Bonnie, Clemont y Gary?" preguntó Ash.

"Suena divertido" dijo Serena.

"Bueno tengo que irme a mi hotel para avisarle a Gary, las veo mañana, chau" dijo Ash iéndose.

"Chau Ash" dijo Serena.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Bonnie.

* * *

Devuelta en el hotel...

"Y eso es todo lo que pasó" dijo Gary.

"Así que eso explica muchas cosas, Fred no tienes algo que decir" dijo Shauna.

"..." quedándose pensativo.

"Fred responde" dijo Shauna.

"¿Ahhh qué pasó?" preguntó Fred.

"Nada de bromas, oistes lo que dijo Gary sí o no" dijo Shauna.

"Sí lo hice, y me siento culpable" dijo Fred.

"Finalmente" dijo Shauna.

"¿Pero ahora que harás con el tema de Serena?" preguntó Fred.

"Pues tengo la sospecha de que algo no anda bien en su relación" dijo Shauna.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Fred.

"Pues como soy una de las mejores amigas de Serena, ambas compartimos muchas cosas, y cada vez que toco el tema de su relación con Clemont, no la noto con mucho ánimo" dijo Shauna.

"Ya veo" dijo Fred.

"Y conociendo a Ash debera estar algo frustado verdad" dijo Shauna.

"Pues sí. ¿Cómo lo supistes?" preguntó Gary.

"Yo ya sabía que él está enamorado de Serena, pero ahora que gracias a su culpa la perdió, obvio que estará muy deprimido" dijo Shauna.

"Sí que eres muy lista" dijo Fred asombrado.

"Gracias, ahora hay que ver que podemos hacer. ¿Me ayudarías?" preguntó Gary.

"Sí" dijo Shauna.

"Ni siquiera te hice la pregunta" dijo Gary.

"Me ibas a preguntar si podía ayudarte a tí para que Ash recupere a Serena" dijo Shauna.

"¿Cómo lo supistes?" preguntó Gary.

"Por que otra razón vendrían ambos, para vacaciones" dijo Shauna.

"Perfecto ahora hay que hacer un plan" dijo Gary.

"ESPEREN quiero ayudarlos" dijo Fred.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Gary.

"Sí, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" dijo Fred.

"Muy bien, pero ojo nadie debe de saberlo, sobretodo Ash, vale" dijo Gary.

"Vale" dijo Shauna y Fred.

"Entonces actuen natural, Ash ya se acerca" dijo Gary.

"Esta bien" dijeron Shauna y Fred.

Y entonces Ash llegó...

"Gary ya volví, escucha mañana por la tarde se realizará un festival en Ciudad Luminalia, así que ambos vamos a ir. Ohhh hola Shauna, hola Fred." dijo Ash.

"Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo Shauna alegre.

"Débil Ketchum" dijo Fred.

"Oye comentastes de un festival que se va a realizar en Ciudad Luminalia verdad" dijo Shauna.

"Pues sí, entonces ambos los acompañamos" dijo Shauna.

"Esta bien, bueno voy a bañarme los veo luego" dijo Ash entrando en su habitación,

"Bien este será lo primero que vamos a hacer, interrogar a Bonnie" dijo Gary.

"¿Por qué a una menor?" preguntó Fred.

"Porque ella debe de saber cosas muy importantes con relación a Serena y a Clemont" dijo Shauna.

"Exacto, además para ver si lo que le dijo a Ash era cierto o falso" dijo Gary.

"Esta bien, entonces nos veremos mañana" dijo Shauna.

"Bueno hasta mañana" dijo Fred despidiéndose de sus amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya era de día, el día del festival, ya ambos jóvenes se habían despertado para este día y se estaban alistando ambos, no había marcha atrás sobretodo para el azabache, asi que luego de unos minutos en cambiarse y tomar desayuno, se fue junto a sus amigos a la Torre Prisma para reunirse con los hermanos rubios y con Serena.

"Recuerden la primera parte del plan" susurró Gary a Fred y luego a Shauna.

"Claro" susurraron ambos.

"¿De que estan hablando?" preguntó Ash.

"Nada, no estabamos susurrando. Ohh miren un vaso de agua" dijo Gary.

"ALÉJATE DE ESE VASO DE AGUA" dijo Ash.

* * *

Mientras que en la Torre Prisma, los hermanos rubios ya estaban listos, pero antes de partir, la niña rubia le hizo una pregunta a su hermano mayor

"Hermano tienes que declarte hoy día" dijo Bonnie.

"Pero Bonnie ya te dije que..." dijo Clemont, pero fue interrumpido por Bonnie.

"Sí, ya se lo que dije, pero ho es un día perfecto para declararte, es el festival de Luminalia, por favor vamos hazlo" dijo Bonnie.

"Bueno creo que tienes razón. Llevaré el collar en mi bolsillo" dijo Clemont.

"Perfecto" dijo Bonnie.

* * *

Mientras que en el festival, ya todo estaba listo, habían juegos mecánicos, puestos de comida, un gran escenario, etc. Ash y los demás ya habían llegado, pero aún faltaban los rubios y Serena.

"¿Por qué demoraran tanto?" preguntó Fred.

"No lo se" dijo Gary.

"Chicos ya llegué" dijo Serena apareciendo.

"Serena que bueno que hayas llegado" dijo Ash dandole un abrazo rápido.

"¿Oye sabes cuando llegaran los rubios?" preguntó Fred.

"Pues me mandaron un mensaje, dicen que van a llegar en unos minutos y que vayamos divertiéndonos" dijo Serena.

"¿Y bien a dónde vamos primero?" preguntó Ash.

"Que tal al tagadá" dijo Gary, cosa que sorprendió a Fred. (A/N: Es una ruleta gigante en la que las personas se sientan, la ruleta gira sin control)

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Serena.

"Uhmmm vayan avanzando, tengo que preguntarle algo a Gary" dijo Fred.

"OK" dijeron los tres mientras iban avanzando al tagadá.

"¿Oye que pasó nervioso por ir ahí?" preguntó Gary.

"No yo, sino lo estará la única chica que está usando falda" dijo Fred.

"¿Cuál es el problema de usar falda?" preguntó Gary.

"Déjame contarte una historia que le pasó a una chica que usó falda cuando se subió al tagadá por primera vez y nunca volvió a ser la misma" dijo Fred.

"¿Qué le pasó murió joven?" preguntó Gary.

"¿Eres medio tonto o que? En el tagadá se da muchas vueltas y ella se cayó en el centro y lo que paso fue que la falda se le vino arriba todo el trayecto, toda la gente la vio y unos tomaron fotos, mientras que otros lo grabaron" dijo Fred.

"A ya veo" dijo Gary.

"Y ahora que hacemos todo esto es tu culpa" dijo Fred.

"Pues tengo una idea para salvar la reputación de Serena, pero que al final cualquier pervertido lo va a malinterpretar lo que pasará en el tagadá" dijo Gary.

"¿Ahhh?" preguntó confundido Fred...

"Tú actua natural y déjame el resto" dijo Gary.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces, por qué sino habrás arruinado la vidad de Serena" dijo Fred.

Continuará...

* * *

**De seguro que se estaran preguntando:**

**-¿Cuál será el plan de Gary?**

**-¿Resultara en desastre?**

**-¿Clemont se declarará?**

**-¿A que se refirió Gary con malinterpretar en el final de su plan?**

**-¿Gary es tonto como dice Fred?**

**Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo. Reviews? Please?**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer**


	10. La mentira de un supuesto amor PARTE III

**Aquí estoy devuelta, ya llegó el episodio de la cita de Ash y Serena, y bueno al principio me sentí algo troleado, pero no hay porque rendirse y decir que el Amourshipping ya no sera canon, aún no se sabe que más va a pasar adelante, yo no pienso rendirme, y seguiré apoyando este shipping que tanto amo y admiro.**

**Hora de responder las reviews y luego devuelta con la historia.**

**-Kxhxcxm: Oye no seas como los pesimistas que transcurren por el fandom, no pierdas las esperanzas.**

**-nico2883: Ahh no entendi mucho de lo que dijistes, pero por lo que puedo entender, debo de responder que no pondre a Miette en esta historia.**

**-black: Este capitulo va a dejar muchas preguntas para tí y los demás.**

**-Pikachu 9966: I will, perhaps this month, or next.**

* * *

**Título: La mentira de un supuesto amor**

**Sinopsis: Las mismas cosas se repiten, y esta vez, Ash Ketchum pierde a alguien más, y él se da cuenta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para evitar perderla.**

**Shippings: Amourshipping y Geekchicshipping.**

**Personajes: Ash, Serena, Clemont y Gary.**

* * *

El festival de Ciudad Luminalia finalmente había empezado, y apenas empezó, y puede terminar muy pronto, y por culpa de una persona: Gary Oak; gracias a su idea de subir a un juego no apto para chicas que usan falda, aunque él tenga un plan para evitar que la vida de Serena sea, puede que termine peor las cosas para ella.

"¿Enserio estas seguro de que tu plan va a funcionar?" preguntó descoNfiado Fred.

"Estoy seguro ¿crees enserio que va terminar en un desastre?" preguntó Gary.

"Temo preguntar ¿Ahora que tengo que hacer?" preguntó Fred.

"¿Primero, tienes el video de esa chica que me contastes?" preguntó Gary.

"Pues un tipo lo publico en la Internet." dijo Fred.

"Muéstraselo en secreto a Serena." dijo Gary.

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó soprendido Fred.

"Solo hazlo y dile esto." ordenó Gary susurrándole lo que tiene que decirle a Serena.

"Siento que me arrepentiré de esto." dijo Fred dirigiéndose hacia Serena.

"Bueno voy a ir comprando los tickets para esto." dijo Ash separándose temporalmente del grupo.

"Oye Serena debo de mostrarte algo, antes de que piensen en subirte al tagadá." susurró Fred.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Serena.

"Mira este video." dijo Fred mostrándole el video de la chica.

"¿PERO QUÉ?" dijo sorprendida y roja Serena luego de ver el video.

"Eso es lo que te va a pasar si te subes al tagadá." concluyó Fred.

"No quiero que me pase eso enfrente de todos." dijo Serena muy asustada.

"Pero Serena, Ash ya fue a comprar los boletos, no puedes hacerle esto." dijo Fred.

"Yo, no se que debo de hacer." dijo Serena.

"Creo que tendrás que subir, solo asegurate de aferrarte bien fuerte." dijo Fred.

"Oigan ya compré los boletos." dijo Ash.

"Bueno subámonos" dijo Gary.

Y así empezó todo, todos ya se habían subido, algunos estaban nerviosos, ya que era su primera vez, pero sobretodo Serena, ya que desde este mismo día, su vida no sería la misma, asi que siguió el consejo de Fred, y que además de eso, ella se sentó al costado de Ash por seguridad, y Ash noto que Serena estaba nerviosa, así que con el poco tiempo que quedaba, él decidió hablar con ella.

"¿Nerviosa?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí." afirmó Serena.

"¿Porque es tu primera vez en este juego mecánico?" preguntó Ash.

"No, es que me acabo de enterar, de que como en este juego hay bastante movimiento, hará que mi falda se vaya para arriba." dijo muy roja Serena.

"Ahhh ya veo. Entonces sujetate de mí si sientes que te vas a caer." dijo Ash tomándola de la mano.

"Gracias Ash." dijo Serena aún roja, apretándo fuerte la mano de Ash.

Y con esto, el tagadá empezó a dar vueltas y sacudidas, mientras también había música para el ambiente. Para Serena fue muy difícil tener que sujetarse de su asiento y al mismo tiempo de su falda, hasta que en una vuelta, hubo una fuerte sacudida que la mandó a ella al suelo, junto a Ash (aún sujetaba su mano), y así se quedaron durante todo el trayecto, Ash sobre Serena, sus cuerpos juntos y en cada movimiento de la rueda ambos rebotaban, fácilmente cual pervertido podría malinterpretar lo que acababa de pasar en muchas formas, pero gracias a esa caída, la falda de Serena no se fue para arriba, evitó pasar vergüenza, aunque que le esperaría a Ash y a Serena, luego de que el tagadá termira de dar vueltas.

* * *

Luego de unas vueltas, el tagadá se detuvo lentamente, para los jóvenes que estaban en el suelo, ambos estaban digamos que cansados por las sacudidas del tagadá, los choques continuos de sus cuerpos uno con el otro, y nerviosos por lo pasará ahora.

"...¿Estás bien?" preguntó entrecortado Ash.

"...Sí...Ash." dijo Serena muy roja.

"WOW Nunca creí que esto iba a pasar." dijo sorprendido Gary.

"¿No era parte de tu plan?" preguntó Fred confundido.

"Pues mi plan tenía un final en el cual tu terminabas en el hospital." dijo Gary.

"¿QUÉ, por qué yo?" preguntó sorprendido Fred.

"¿No importa ahora, grabastes lo que te dije?" preguntó Gary.

"Pues sí." dijo Fred.

"Bien guarda el video." dijo Gary.

"Esta bien." dijo Fred guardando el video filmado.

"Ahora si me permites, tomare una foto." dijo Gary usando su celular para tomarle una foto a Ash y a Serena aún en el suelo.

"¿Ey, pero que?" preguntó Serena sorprendida.

"Disculpen por interrumpirlos." dijo Gary sarcásticamente.

"Ahh, podemos explicarlo." dijo Ash parándose, al igual que Serena.

"Sí, saben que en el tagadá hay bastantes sacudidas." dijo Serena.

"Aún así de seguro que disfrutaron ese momento, o me equivoco." dijo Gary.

"Pues...Yo...Por que no mejor vamos a otro juego." dijo Serena muy roja bajándose del tagadá.

"Pues ya vamos." dijo Fred bajándose del tagadá, al igual que todos.

"¿Oye Ash, te encantó mucho estar muy pegada a Serena verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Gary.

"Ahhhh, pues...sí." dijo nervioso Ash.

"Bien, ahora ve con ella, ya te alcanzamos." dijo Gary.

"No salió como lo esperabamos, pero fue muy gracioso lo que les pasó." dijo Fred.

"¿Que fue gracioso?" preguntó una voz de niña familiar para Fred y Gary.

"¿Ahhh Bonnie?" preguntó Fred.

"Pues sí, tambien ahí viene mi hermano." dijo Bonnie.

"Ya llegué." dijo Clemont.

"¿Y de qué estas diciendo que era gracioso?" preguntó nuevamente Bonnie.

"Pues...de un chiste que dijo Gary." dijo Fred.

"Esta bien." fingió Bonnie. "¿Y el resto dónde está?"

"Estan por ahí, Clemont puedes ir adelantándote, queremos hablar con tu hermana sobre algo." dijo Gary.

"Sí, además no debes dejar a Serena sola." fingió Fred.

"OK, pero si le pasa algo a mi hermana, se las verán conmigo." dijo Clemont dirigiéndose.

"¿De que quieren hablar?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Dinos la verdad." dijo Fred.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" volvió a preguntar Bonnie.

"De lo que supuestamente le dijistes a Ash hace semanas." dijo Gary.

"No...se de que estan hablando." mintió Bonnie.

"Crees que tenemos tu edad, o que somos idiotas. Eso que le dijistes a Ash de que Serena nunca lo amó es falso a me equivoco." insistió Gary.

"¿Pues, chicos habrán tomado antes del festival?"preguntó Bonnie tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No somos alcohólicos, y no nos cambies de tema, ahora respondé nuestra pregunta." dijo Fred.

"Ahhh, no, no se atrevan a interferir en la relación de mi hermano." dijo Bonnie.

"Estoy seguro que tú habras hecho muchas cosas para fortalezar su relación, y con cosas, me refiero a mentiras." acusó Gary.

"No es cierto." mintió Bonnie.

"Serena si estaba enamorada de Ash, hasta un ciego lo notaría, ella nunca estuvo enamorada de tu hermano, solo que por cosas injustas ella esta con alguien, quien no ama en realdiad." dijo Fred.

"Hay que decirles esto a Ash y a Serena." dijo Gary.

"Dedenne, usa carga parábola." ordenó Bonnie.

"Nee-nee." dijo Dedenne usando ese ataque eléctrico sobre los dos jóvenes, hasta dejarlos inconcientes.

"Me voy a meter en problemas, pero todo por mi hermano, debo de dejarlos en un lugar, como, a ya tengo una idea." dijo Bonnie.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Fred y Gary despertaron lentamente...

"Auu, mi cuerpo, siento que he sido atacado con un ataque tipo eléctrico." dijo Gary.

"Creo que eso fue lo que pasó." dijo Fred.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Gary.

"Espera que es este cartel que tenemos en el cuello, oh no este lugar es..." dijo Fred.

"Estamos en la cárcel, sabía que algún día terminaría aquí, pero la razón no la podría decir." dijo Gary asustado.

"No idiota, es una cárcel de mentira." dijo Fred.

"Uff que suerte." dijo Gary. "¿Pero cómo terminamos en una cárcel de mentira?" preguntó el castaño.

"Yo se los puedo explicar." dijo una señora.

"¿Y usted quién es?" preguntó Fred.

"Soy la vigilante de esta cárcel, ustedes dos estaran aquí un largo tiempo." dijo la vigilante.

"Pero no hizimos nada ilegal." dijo Gary.

"Como dije se los voy a explicar." dijo la vigilante empezando a relatarles lo que paso hace tiempo.

* * *

Flashback (según la vigilante)...

Estaba yo leyendo una revista, y entonces fue cuando una niña rubia llegó aquí arrastrandolos a ustedes dos por el suelo.

"¿Disculpe esta es la cárcel?" preguntó la niña

"Exacto niña ¿quieres encerrar a esos tipos borrachos del suelo?" pregunté.

"Sí, ¿cuanto cuesta la hora?" preguntó la niña.

"5 billetes." respondí.

"Esta bien, tenga el dinero." dijo la niña dándome el dinero.

"Muy bien, ahora déjame abrir la puerta y a ponerle estos carteles a esos tipos" dije yo haciendo todo lo que dije.

"Gracias señorita." dijo la niña iéndose a otra parte.

Fin del Flashback...

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que pasó." dijo la vigilante.

"Esa Bonnie, ¿con que derecho nos metio a la cárcel?" preguntó Gary.

"Luego lo investigamos ¿cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?" preguntó Fred.

"Toda la noche." respondió la vigilante.

"¿QUÉ?" preguntaron soprendidos Fred y Gary.

"Eso es lo que pago la niña, costo mucho." aclaró la vigilante.

"¿Cuantó costaría nuestra liberación?" preguntó Fred.

"Con que intento de soborno ehh" cuestionó la vigilante. "Cuánto tienen?" preguntó.

"Pues tenemos..." dijo Gary revisando su billetera. "¡¿Nada?!" preguntó confundido.

"Y yo...no tengo nada." dijo Fred.

"Vaya con que intento fallido de soborno." dijo la vigilante.

"¿Pero como es que desapareció todo nuestro dinero?" preguntó Gary.

"Creo que...BONNIE." gritó Fred.

"¿Ahh?" preguntó Gary.

"Ella usó nuestro dinero para pagar nuestra condena." aclaró Fred.

"Lo uso todo." dijo Gary.

"Esa mocosa:" dijo molesto Fred.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Gary.

"Hay que usar nuestro celulares para llamar a alguien." dijo Fred revisando su bolsillo.

"Yo igual voy a revisar." dijo Gary haciendo lo mismo que Fred.

"Mi celular no está." dijo Fred.

"El mio tampoco." dijo Gary.

"Ohhh cierto, olvidé decirles que la niña se llevó sus celulares." dijo la vigilante.

"Ahora sí que esa pequeña mocosa se pasó." dijo molesto Fred.

"Ya lo dijistes." dijo Gary. "¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí por sea caso?" preguntó.

"Unas horas." dijo la vigilante.

"¡Horas! ¿Y como es que nadie de nuestros amigos se ha percatado de nuestra ausencia?" preguntó Fred.

"Ohh cierto antes de irse, la niña le texteó en sus celulares a sus amigos, que tenían que irse del festival por asuntos personales, y luego apagó sus celulares y se fue." dijo la vigilante.

"Debo de admitirlo, pero si que tiene una menta maligna." dijo Gary.

"No ayudas, ¿ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Fred.

"Hacer lo que hacen los reos." dijo Gary cogiendo una taza de metal que estaba en su celda, y la empezó a chocar con las barras de la celda. "TENEMOS DERECHO A UN JUICO, ESTA ES UNA REGIÓN LIBRE" gritó.

"Esto será un largo día." dijo Fred.

* * *

Devuelta con el grupo, ya era de noche, quienes ya habian pasado por varias experiencias en el festival, divertidas románticas, etc; y ya estaba a punto de terminar, y para despedir el festival, se va a dar una sesión de videos graciosos que pasó durante el festival. Todos estaban reunidos para el inicio de la sesion, claro a excepción de los reos que estan en la cárcel.

"¿Así que con esta sesión se acabará el festival?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí con esto último." dijo Clemont. "Y será el inicio de una relación con Serena" dijo.

"Damas y caballeros, esta será nuestra última actividad de este festival, una sesión de distintos videos recordados por las cámaras tomadas en el festival, y por personas que grabaron y mandaron ese video. Y sin más que decir a empezar con la sesión." dijo el presentador.

Y con estas últimas palabras del presentador, se reproducieron todos los videos duró muchos minutos, y para sorpresa del grupo, sobretodo de Ash y Serena, su video tomado en el tagadá fue el último, dejando en shock a ellos y a Clemont y Bonnie, quienes no se habían enterado de eso.

"¿Pero que?" preguntó Clemont.

"Con que eso era lo gracioso que dijo Fred." pensó Bonnie.

"Chicos, no es lo que creen." dijo Ash.

"Sí es que no me agarre bien, y me caí, y me sujete de Ash, solo eso." dijo roja Serena.

"Espero que nada más alla sido eso." dijo Bonnie.

* * *

Mientras que en la cárcel...

"Oye Fred mira mi video salió." dijo Gary.

"Hurra que bien." dijo Fred sarcásticamente.

"¿Oye y la vigilante?" preguntó Gary.

"Pues dijo que iba a ver la sesión de videos." dijo Fred.

"Es nuestra oportunidad para escaparnos." dijo Gary.

"La puerta esta cerrada, y la vigilante tiene las llaves." dijo Fred.

"Pues, pensaré en algo para solucionar esto." dijo Gary.

"Estaremos aquí mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé." dijo Fred.

* * *

Luego de unos malentendidos, el festival terminó, Shauna se fue a su casa porque su madre la llamó, y el grupo se quedo como en su viaje a Kalos, solo que las cosas se iban a cambiar, por el plan de una cierta rubia...

"Bueno parece que ya terminó el festival." dijo Ash.

"Cierto." dijo Serena.

"Hermano yo distraigo a Ash, tu ve a declararte." le susurró a su hermano Bonnie.

"Cierto, tengo la caja, ve hermanita." le susurró Clemont.

"Oye Ash, me puedes acompañar un momento, es que quiero comprar algo." dijo Bonnie.

"OK, ya volvemos." dijo Ash iéndose con Bonnie.

"¿Serena porque no vamos a dar una vuelta?" preguntó Clemont.

"Esta bien." dijo Serena.

* * *

En un lugar alejado de Ash y Bonnie, o eso era lo que Clemont y Serena pensaban...

"¿Y para qué estamos aquí Clemont?" preguntó Serena.

"Pues yo quisiera que nuestra relación sea más fuerte." dijo Clemont.

"¿Ahh?" preguntó Serena.

"¿Serena, serías mi novia?" preguntó Clemont tomándola de la mano, y mostrándole el collar a ella.

"Yo...yo no se que decir." dijo Serena tartamudeando.

"Yo te haré la vida feliz Serena, quiero que seamos novios." dijo Clemont. "¿Me aceptas"? preguntó.

Mientras Serena pensaba en su respuesta, noto que Ash la estaba viendo desde lejos, asi es: Ash vio todo, como se declaro ante Serena; y luego de eso, se fue corriendo de la escena, hacia cualquier otro lugar.

* * *

Luego de un rato corriendo, Ash se detuvo cerca de un lago y vio directamente su reflejo.

"Idiota, denso, tarado, estúpido, ya la has perdido para siempre, todo por tu maldita culpa, gracias a tu tonta personalidad, la única chica que has amado, esta con otro. Nunca, nunca debí haber ido a Kalos en un principio, ni tampoco debí haber vuelto, lo único que obtuve ha sido un golpe del destino que quedará para siempre en mis memorias." se dijo así mismo Ash, mientras golpeaba su reflejo con sus puños, y dejaba su cabeza agachada para que las lágrimas cayeran a su reflejo.

Y en ese momento de depresión, una voz familiar para él, calmo este negativo ambiente.

"¿Ash?"

"No puede, ¿Serena?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí soy yo, voltea por favor." dijo Serena con un dulce tono.

"Ohh hola Serena." dijo Ash con un tono serio.

"¿Vistes lo que pasó?" preguntó Serena.

"Sí, lo vi todo, felicidades." dijo Ash aún serio.

"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó confundida Serena.

"Ya se que tú y Clemont ahora son novios."dijo Ash.

"No es cierto." dijo Serena.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash.

"Nunca dije que sí o que no." dijo Serena.

"¿Y entonces que haces aquí?" preguntó Ash.

"Le dije que quería pensarlo un rato." dijo Serena.

"Pues piensa todo el tiempo que quieras, me voy." dijo Ash fríamente mientras se iba, pero fue detenido por Serena, quien lo tomó de la mano.

"¿Por que te estás comportando así, nunca te vi antes así." dijo Serena.

"Pues espero que empieces a acostumbrarte." dijo Ash tratando nuevamente de safarse de Serena.

"NO Explícamelo." insistió Serena.

"No tengo nada que explicarte, solo déjame ir." dijo Ash más frío que antes.

"No lo haré." dijo Serena.

"¡QUE ME DEJES!" le gritó fuertemente Ash, dejando asustada a Serena quien cayó de rodillas soltando a Ash.

Justo antes de que Ash se vaya, oyó un sonido de un llanto, y cuando volteó, vio que Serena estaba llorando, cosa que hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que él le hizo, así que decidió volver a donde ella estaba, pero ella se alejaba de él.

"Serena por favor puedo explicarlo." dijo Ash.

"Tú nunca antes me habías gritado Ash, tú no eres el chico que conocí cuando era una niña, ni el chico que viajé por todo Kalos." dijo Serena.

"Por favor perdóname." dijo Ash tomándola de la mano.

"Déjame en paz." dijo Serena.

Y entonces cuando ella volteó, se tropezó con una roca y se cayó al suelo junto a Ash, como pasó en el tagadá, solo que a diferencia de la otra vez, sus labios estaban muy cerca.

"Serena, puedo explicartelo todo, por favor." dijo Ash.

"Te escuchó." dijo roja Serena.

"Pues es que, yo...yo..." dijo Ash si terminar su oración, ya que sus labios se juntaron con los de Serena al mismo tiempo.

Ash no lo podía creer, estaba besando a Serena, así que lo único que hizo es seguir con el beso, sin saber quien los estaba mirando impactado.

"¿Serena estás besandote con Ash?" preguntó sorprendido Clemont.

Continuará...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER:**

**-¿Qué pasará luego del beso?"**

**-¿Serena con quién se quedará?**

**-¿Escaparán Fred y Gary de la cárcel?**

**Bueno el próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia, para luego comenzar mi próxima historia por el día de San Valentín, y recuerden amourshippers, no pierdan las esperanzas, entiendo que fue troleada lo de la cita, pero no significa que será nuestro fin: **

**"NO TIREMOS LA TOALLA, NUNCA RENDIRSE, HASTA EL FINAL"**

**Recuerden eso. Y con esta frase me despido.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


	11. La mentira de un supuesto amor FINAL

**Hola a todos, estoy devuelta para el final de esta historia, cuando la termine seguira la del día de San Valentín. Ahora con la review.**

**-nico2883: I can't understand your review.**

**Y ahora a ver la parte final de la historia.**

**Título: La mentira de un supuesto amor**

**Sinopsis: Las mismas cosas se repiten, y esta vez, Ash Ketchum pierde a alguien más, y él se da cuenta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para evitar perderla.**

**Shippings: Amourshipping, y Geekchicshipping.**

**Personajes: Ash, Serena, Clemont, Gary.**

* * *

Cuando todo parecía que iba a acabar para Ash, Serena llegó, y luego de una pequeña discusión, los labios de ambos se juntaron por primera vez, pero ese momento terminó cuando llegó Clemont, y los vio besándose.

"¿Serena estás besandote con Ash?" preguntó sorprendido Clemont.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente, los labios de ambos se separaron, y voltearon a ver a Clemont, quien tenía aún en su mano, la caja con el collar que le iba a dar a Serena. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahorita mismo?

"¿Cómo puedes estar besándote con Ash? ¿Creí que teníamos una relación?" preguntó molesto Clemont.

"Clemont, yo..." dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por Clemont.

"NO Cállate, ¿cómo pudistes traicionarme?" le gritó Clemont.

"No le grites a Serena" dijo Ash defendiéndola.

"Tú no te metas, creí que eras mi amigo, como puedes besarla si sabes que ella está conmigo." dijo Clemont.

"Por favor no peleen." dijo Serena tomando del brazo a Clemont.

"SUÉLTAME TRAIDORA." dijo Clemont empujándola hacia el suelo.

"DÉJALA EN PAZ." dijo Ash empujando a Clemont.

"Primero la besas y ahora quieres empezar una pelea, no tengo problema por iniciar un duelo." dijo Clemont devolviéndole el empujo.

"Tú lo pedistes." dijo Ash empezando a pelear con Clemont.

Mientras ellos estaban peleando, no notaron que Serena estaba en el suelo, asustada por lo que pasó, así que ella se fue hacia otra parte, lejos de donde estan peleando ellos.

* * *

En otra parte, en el hotel donde estaba hospedado todo el grupo, Bonnie era la única que se encontraba ahí, preguntándose si es que su hermana (Serena) ya habrá aceptado ser la novia de Clemont, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como solucionaría su problema con Gary y Fred, cuando ellos se escapen de la cárcel.

"Que raro, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los ví, me pregunto dónde estarán." se dijo a sí misma Bonnie.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de la nada, y ella como curiosa que es, fue a revisar quien la abrió, y la gran sorpresa fue que esas personas son Gary y Fred, quienes estaban cubierto de tierra, y con una mirada asesina, por obvias razones.

"¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO?" preguntó sorprendida Bonnie.

"Está si que nos las vas a pagar pequeña mocosa." dijo Gary.

"¿Pero cómo es que es escaparon?" preguntó Bonnie.

"No fue fácil." dijo Fred empezando a relatar como él y Gary escaparon.

* * *

Flashback.

"¿Y ahora cómo escapamos?" preguntó Fred.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos para escapar?" preguntó Gary.

"Solo unas cucharas y unas tazas." dijo Fred.

"Entonces lo haremos como en las películas de prisión." dijo Gary.

"¿Pero que no en la mayoría de veces los prisioneros mueren?" preguntó Fred.

"Pues esta no será como la mayoría, ahora coge una taza y cuchara y empieza a excavar." dijo Gary empezando a cavar.

"Siento que me arrepentiré de esto." dijo Fred asiéndole caso a Gary.

Luego de un gran rato cavando...

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos cavando?" preguntó exhausto Fred.

"No lo se, pero de seguro que estamos lejos de la cárcel." dijo Gary.

"No creo eso." dijo Fred.

"Ya lo verás, es hora de cavar hacia arriba, vamos un poco más, siento la oscuridad de la luna cerca." dijo Gary.

"Espero que sí." dijo Fred empezando a cavar hacia arriba.

Y entonces, ambos llegaron a la superficie, Gary tenía la razón, lograron escapar.

"Escapamos, somos libres." dijo Gary.

"No puedo creerlo, creo que ya voy a empezar a respetarte." dijo Fred.

"¿Con que intentando escapar de la cárcel ehh?" dijo la vigilante.

"Voy a empezar a respetarte, en mi otra vida." dijo Fred.

"No hables CÓRRE." dijo Gary corriendo al igual que Fred.

"Alerta a todos, fuga de prisioneros." dijo la vigilante persiguiendo a Fred y Gary.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

"¿Y qué paso luego?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Logramos escapar de la vigilante." dijo Gary.

"Ahora nos debes una explicación de primero por que nos eléctrocutastes y nos metistes a una cárcel." dijo Fred.

"Además de lo de Serena." dijo Gary.

"Pues, pues, Dedenne, vuelve a usar un ataque eléctrico." ordenó Bonnie.

"Mala suerte, tu pokemon está dormido." dijo Gary.

"Ahora la verdad." dijo Fred.

"Pues, pues, esta bien, yo los eléctrocute porque estaban cerca de descubrir la verdad." dijo Bonnie.

"¿Cuál verdad?" preguntó Fred.

"De que le mentí a Ash sobre Serena, ella sí estaba enamorada de él desde su infancia." confesó Bonnie.

"Lo sabía." dijo Gary.

"¿Pero por qué le mentistes, creí que era tu amigo?" preguntó Fred.

"No iba a dejar que él arruinara la relación de mi hermano con Serena, Ash fue demasiado denso, nunca la mostró una muestra de afecto amoroso hacia Serena, no iba a dejar que ella estuviera sola por culpa suya, ella debe tener a alguien que la ame." dijo Bonnie.

"¿Y enserio crees que Clemont la ama?" preguntó Gary.

"Pues sí." dijo Bonnie.

"¿Antes o después de tí?" preguntó Fred.

"Pues...Pues...Después." dijo Bonnie.

"Tu fuistes la culpable de un amor falso, no hicistes nada bueno, solo pensastes en tí misma, tu hermano cuantas veces te ha dicho que él no está enamorado de nadie, tu lo hicistes cambiar, y lo mismo digo hacia Serena, estoy seguro que luego del malentendido, la manipulastes para que ella deje atrás su amor hacia Ash." dijo Gary.

"SÍ YO MISMA LO HICE." confesó Bonnie.

"¿Cómo pudistes hacerlo Bonnie?" preguntó una voz familiar para los tres.

"No puede ser, Ash." dijo Bonnie.

"No solo yo." dijo otra voz familiar.

"¿Clemont?" preguntó Fred.

"Sí somos nosotros." dijo Ash.

"¿Qué les pasó? Parecen que han salido de una pelea." preguntó Gary.

"Eso fue lo que pasó." dijo Clemont.

"Entre nosotros dos, por Serena." dijo Ash.

"Hermana como pudistes hacerme esto, ¿Serena nunca me amo verdad?" preguntó Clemont.

"No se de que hablas hermano, sino por qué ella estaría contigo todo el tiempo." mintió Bonnie.

"Lo oímos todo, desde la parte en la que dijistes que Serena sí me amo, hasta la parte de tus mentiras hacia Clemont y Serena." dijo Ash.

"Ahh..Ahh..." dijo Bonnie acorralada.

"Ya no hay excapatoria para tí Bonnie, tu misma confesastes tu crimen." dijo Fred.

"Ahora sí te pasastes." dijo Gary.

"Pero ella tiene razón." dijo Ash.

"¿QUÉ razón en qué?" preguntó Fred.

"En que fui un completo denso durante mi viaje, no supe apreciar todo lo que Serena hacia por mí, nunca le devolví el afecto que ella tuvo hacia mí, y gracias a eso, esto es lo que ha pasado." dijo Ash.

"Ash entiendo que te sientas frustado, pero esto no se ha acabado." dijo Gary.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ash.

"Vé donde esta Serena." dijo Fred.

"Ahora sabes la verdad de la mentira, solo debes ser tu mismo, no me refiero al denso chico, sino al que está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia." dijo Gary.

"Pero no se dónde esta ella." dijo Ash.

"Piensa en dónde podría estar." dijo Fred.

"Y luego de eso, explícale todo, con tus sentimientos." dijo Gary.

"Pero eso sí no lo arruines." dijo Fred.

"¿Pero y si ella no me sigue amando, si ella ama a Clemont o quizas me odie después de la pelea que tuve?" preguntó Ash.

"Ash, ella te ama en verdad." dijo Clemont.

"¿Hermano, pero que estas haciendo?" preguntó Bonnie sorprendida.

"Lo correcto hermana." dijo Clemont.

"Pero tú y..." dijo Bonnie, pero fue interrumpida por Clemont.

"Ella nunca me amó, y si intentas decir lo del malentendido, pues ella no me besó, solo se tropezó y cayó sobre mí, nada más, nada de amor verdadero." dijo Clemont.

"Clemont." dijo sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

"Ash yo al igual que Serena fuimos manipulados por mi hermana, me deje caer en la mentira de que una chica me ama, y cambie radicalmente gracias a eso, pero ahora que se toda la verdad, te quiero pedir primero mis disculpas, nunca debí haber estado con Serena en primera, ya que ella te quiere a tí, en segunda disculpas por la pelea, y la última por empujar a Serena. Ahora quiero nada más que la hagas feliz, que ella esté con el chico que ama." dijo Clemont.

"No se que decir." dijo Ash.

"Solo hazme casó, soluciona este malentendido, cuídala, protégela, y ámala." dijo Clemont.

"Lo haré, gracias muchachos." dijo Ash partiendo en busca de su amada Serena.

"¿Cómo pudistes dejar ir a Serena hermano, ella es perfecta para tí?" preguntó molesta Bonnie.

"Solo porque tu pienses que ella es perfecta para mí, no significa que yo la ame tambien, hermana DEJA DE EMPAREJARME CON CUALQUIER PERSONA, NO TIENE NADA DE SENTIDO LOS EMPAREJAMIENTOS QUE HACES." dijo Clemont.

"Pero..." dijo Bonnie, pero fue interrumpida.

"Pero nada ya lo dije, no lo hagas."dijo Clemont, lo cual dejó pensativa a Bonnie.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte, en un bosque, Serena se encontraba ahí, viendo su reflejo en el lago, reflexionando todo lo que le había pasado...

"Mi primer amor fue Ash, desde que lo volví a ver, he tratado todo lo posible porque se fije en mis sentimientos, pero la mayoría de veces no prestaba atención, y eso me llevó a pensar que mejor debía rendirme en decirle mis sentimientos, sentía que saldría muy dañada, y gracias a eso, y luego del incidente con Clemont, me rendí, hice algo que nunca creí que iba a hacer, rendirme, ¿acaso fue lo correcto?" pensó Serena.

Entonces mientras ella seguía pensando, ella oyó unos sonidos que venían de los árboles, y ella decidió acercarse para ver quien era, y fue ahí donde se volvió a encontrar con Ash, quien llevaba su mochila, y tenía heridas del combate que tuvo con Clemont.

"Serena finalmente te encuentró." dijo Ash.

"Vaya parece que aún tienes heridas de tu combate con Clemont." dijo Serena algo molesta.

"Serena yo nunca quise pelearme con Clemont, es que cuando él te empujó, sentí una ira que recorría por mis venas, no iba a dejar que él te hiciera daño, y reaccioné." dijo Ash.

"Ya veo." dijo Serena.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, te vas a resfriar?" preguntó Ash.

"No me iba a quedar viéndolos pelear, sabes que no me gusta verte pelear." dijo Serena.

"Entiendo. Serena quiero hablarte de algo muy importante." dijo Ash.

"¿De qué es?" preguntó Serena.

"De lo que pasó con Clemont." dijo Ash.

"¿Acaso lo dejastes bien herido?" preguntó Serena.

"¿No nada de eso, es que, por que no me dijistes que tropezastes y accidentalmente besastes a Clemont en un principio?" preguntó Ash desesperado.

"Yo traté de decirtelo, desde un principio lo traté, pero tú nada más pensabas en la liga, en entrenar y en comer nada más eso, jámas te fijastes en mí, tu amiga de la infancia, quien dejastes de ver por un largo tiempo, y que siempre te ha apoyado en todo momento." dijo Serena molesta.

"Pues, yo..." dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

"Yo siempre te apoye Ash, siempre tuve fe en tí, tu me ensañastes mucho, principalmente a no rendirme." dijo Serena.

"Si sabes que nunca debías de rendirte, ¿entonces porque no me dijistes lo que sentías por mí?" preguntó Ash.

"Pues yo..." dijo Serena ruborizada.

"Tú misma lo dijistes, ¿porque simplemente empezastes una relación con Clemont, y nunca me lo dijistes?" preguntó Ash.

"No quería sufrir." dijo Serena.

"¿Sufrir?" preguntó Ash.

"Yo traté de mostrar mis sentimientos varias veces durante nuestro viaje Ash, tú nunca prestastes atención, pensé que tu no sentias lo mismo que yo, que si te decía lo que sentía por tí, tú no sintieras lo mismo, y yo resultaría muy dañada, ya que tú eres el único chico que he amado." dijo Serena empezando a botar lágrimas.

"Serena, no se que decir." dijo Ash.

"Ya te dije que te amo, ¿ya lo hice, ahora que harás?" preguntó Serena llorando.

"Esto." dijo Ash dándole un beso y un abrazo al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez era diferente a la otra, ya que esta vez habían arreglado las cosas, y finalmente admitieron ambos sus sentimientos mutuos, así se quedaron por un tiempo, luego de eso se separaron, Serena estaba recostada en el pasto, mientras que Ash estaba arrodillado viendola como lucía, ella estaba feliz, así que reanudaron su sesión de besos una y otras cosas más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Fred, Gary y Clemont fueron a buscar a Ash y a Serena, ya que ambos no habían regresado la noche pasada.

"Me pregunto a donde se metieron." dijo Fred.

"Espero que ambos esten bien." dijo Clemont.

"Uhmm chicos ya los encontré." dijo Gary.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Clemont.

"OK, primero que nada, todo debe ser silencioso." dijo Gary.

"No es momento de bromas Gary." dijo Fred.

"No es una broma haganme caso." dijo Gary.

Y cuando llegaron, vieron que Ash y Serena habían decidido dormir en el bosque, ya que ambos estaban acostados juntos cerca de un árbol, y cubiertos con una manta.

"Ven se los dije." dijo Gary.

"WOW esto significa que" dijo Fred.

"Son pareja y si que disfrutaron mucho esa noche." dijo Gary, al ver como estaba la escena.

"Nunca creí que esto pasaría." dijo Clemont.

"Bueno esto usualmente pasa, pero ojo, esto es un secreto." dijo Gary.

"Creo que es más que obvio que no le contaremos a nadie." dijo Fred sarcásticamente.

"Exacto, pero como recuerdo de lo que pasó." dijo Gary tomándo una foto de Ash y Serena durmiendo juntos.

"¿Era necesario eso?" preguntó Fred.

"Por sea caso." dijo Gary.

"Mejor vámonos, hay que irnos antes que despierten." dijo Clemont.

"Buen punto, vámonos." dijo Gary iéndose junto a Fred y Clemont.

Unos segundos después, Ash y Serena despertaron al mismo tiempo...

"Fue una gran noche Ash." dijo Serena sonrojada.

"Sí que lo fue." dijo Ash dándole un beso en sus labios.

"¿Crees que alguien se haya enterado?" preguntó Serena.

"No lo creo, además no hay que preocuparnos de eso, les daremos la excusa que nos perdimos y decidimos acampar." dijo Ash.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a alistarnos para ir al hotel." dijo Serena.

"No sin antes otra ronda más." dijo Ash tomándola por sorpresa.

"Esta bien." dijo Serena empezando a besar a Ash.

FIN

* * *

**Y lo terminé justo en mi cumpleaños, me demoró toda la noche, pero espero que haya valido la pena, please dejen reviews, y como extra, voy a poner información sobre la siguiente historia por el Día de San Valentín. Hasta la vista.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


	12. Cup-Bonnie

**Hola gente, feliz día de San Valentín, y aquí les traigo un fanfic por este día lleno de flechas, errores, malentendidos, y amor principal.**

**Título: Cup-Bonnie.**

**Sinposis: Un regalo misterioso en la víspera del día de San Valentín, unas flechas del propio Cupido, que caen las manos de una niña obsesionada con buscarle una novia a su hermano. ¿Qué incidentes podrían pasar con esas flechas en San Valentín?**

**Shippings: Amourshipping, Geekchicshipping.**

**Personajes: Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont.**

**Pero como bono, respondere la review de un usuario.**

**-black: Ohh muchísimas gracias, tengo planeado muchas ideas, pero espero que me dea tiempo, porque lamentablemente se me estan acabando las vacaciones.**

* * *

Hoy es la víspera de San Valentín, el día antes del día de la amistad y el amor, un día en el que en Ciudad Luminalia se iba a celebrar un baile por esta festividad, en aquella ciudad, ya estaba nuetro protagonista Ash Ketchum, junto a sus amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. El joven estaba muy nervioso por el baile de mañana, ya que quería invitar a una chica al baile (A/N: Obvio, ¿quien no estaría nervioso por invitar a alguien?), mientras que la joven peli-miel tambien quería invitar a un chico que le gustaba tanto a ese baile, mientras que los hermanos rubios, el mayor no pensaba ir al baile, ya que en primera no estaba enamorado de ni una chica, y en segunda, era malo bailando y bastante tímido, pero eso no iba a impedir a su hermana menor que le consiguiera una chica para el baile y para que luego sea su novia y una futura esposa, cosa que no le gusta a Clemont. Justo en este momento, la menor había estaba preguntándole a otra chica para que sea la pareja de su hermano.

"¿Quisieras ser la pareja de mi hermano?" preguntó nuevamente Bonnie.

"¿Qué? Ni siquiera los conozco" dijo la chica.

"¡BONNIE OTRA VEZ!" dijo Clemont, quien activo su brazo Aipom para llevarse a su hermana nuevamente.

"¿Y cuántas van esta vez Serena?" preguntó Ash.

"Ella la número 13." dijo Serena.

"Es un nuevo record." dijo Ash.

"Hermano debes de conseguir una pareja para el baile de mañana." reclamó Bonnie.

"Ya te he dicho que no tengo planeado ir ahí." dijo Clemont.

"Pero es la oportunidad perfecta, es el día del amor y la amistad." dijo Bonnie.

"Ya te lo he dicho no iré y deja de preguntarle a cualquier chica lo mismo." dijo Clemont muy amargado.

"A este paso Clemont terminará sin pareja, debo de buscarle una rápido, a quien será, mmm... Ya sé." pensó Bonnie. "¿Serena irías con mi hermano al baile?" preguntó e hizo la misma pose.

"Bonnie no." dijo Serena.

"Pero si no tienes una pareja para el baile." dijo Bonnie.

"Pues tengo planeado preguntarle a alguien." dijo Serena.

"Ya basta Bonnie, te llevaré a casa." dijo Clemont usa su brazo para llevarse rápidamente a Bonnie.

"¿Serena, enserio tienes planeado preguntarle a alguien para ir al baile?" preguntó Ash algo decepcionado.

"Pues..." dijo Serena. "Maldición Bonnie, ahora que le digo a Ash, yo quiero preguntarle a él, pero ahora creera que lo que dije." pensó.

"¿Lo conozco?" preguntó Ash.

"Pues, pues, sí." dijo Serena nerviosa.

"¿Y quién es?" preguntó Ash preocupado.

"Ahhh, ahh, ¿Ash piensas invitar a alguien al baile?" preguntó Serena tratando desviar la pregunta.

"Pues tenía planeado ir con una amiga que conocí en una region, pero recibí una llamada de ella que no podrá venir a Kalos." dijo Ash.

"Ya veo." dijo Serena triste.

"Bueno vamos a donde estan Clemont y Bonnie." dijo Ash.

"Esta bien." dijo Serena.

* * *

Mientras cerca de la Torre Prisma ya de noche, el grupo ya se habia reunido, he iba a descansar ahí, pero justo en plena noche, Serena se había despertado, y su fue de su habitación para ir a una parte de la torre para ver la ciudad, la razón fue simple: pensar en lo que había dicho.

"¿Que he hecho? Ya no podré preguntarle a Ash que si quiere ir conmigo al baile. Era mi oportunidad perfecta para estar juntos y tal vez decirle lo que siento. Pero ya la desperdicie, y además me enteré de que el tenía planeado ir con otra chica, me preocupa de que él se haya enamorado de ella." se dijo asímisma Serena muy pensativa.

Y mientras seguía pensando, ella una voz familiar...

"¿Serena?"

"¿Ash, qué haces aquí?" preguntó Serena.

"Pues iba a decirte lo mismo." dijo Ash.

"Solo quería estar aquí para ver la ciudad desde este ángulo, es que se ve tan hermosa." dijo Serena.

"No tanto como tú." dijo Ash.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Serena sorprendida por las palabras de azabache.

"Digo, digo, ya que estamos aquí quería hacerte una pregunta." dijo Ash.

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Serena.

"Es acerca de tu pareja." dijo Ash.

"De eso tambien quería decirte algo Ash." dijo Serena.

"Tu primero, las damas siempre van primeras." dijo Ash de manera educada.

"Esta bien, yo mentí." dijo Serena.

"¿Mentistes?" preguntó sorprendido Ash.

"Sí, ahora me puedes decir lo que ibas a decirme." dijo Serena.

"Uhmm, pues yo..." iba a terminar la frase Ash, pero entonces ambos oyeron unos sonidos, que los alarmaron a que fueran abajo.

"¿Ash, y si mejor me lo dices mañana?" preguntó Serena.

"Esta bien Serena, no hay problema." dijo Ash iéndose, al igual que Serena del tejado.

Cuando ambos jóvenes, ya se habían ido, la pequeña Bonnie apareció en el tejado, al parecer, ella había sido la responsable de los ruidos que alarmaron a Ash y a Serena.

"Otro día más, otra ocasión perdida que mi hermano consiga una novia, ya quiero que esto deje de pasar, el merece estar con alguien, le he preguntado a muchas chicas, las cuales hemos conocido durante nuestro viaje, incluso a Serena, pero no, mi hermano siempre se va con su típica excusa, o si alguien me escucha, ayúdeme." rogó Bonnie.

Y en ese momento que cerró los ojos, cuando ella volteó se topó con un arco y unas 6 flechas de distintos colores, 3 de tonalidades rosadas con corazones, y 3 flechas oscuras, junto a ellas había una nota, asi que curiosa Bonnie fue a revisar la nota, la cual decía:

"Aquí hay dos clases de flechas, las rosadas son para enamorar a una persona, y para saber a que persona enamorar, solo escribe el nombre de la persona en la flecha, y ya. Las oscuras son para contrarestar el efecto de las flechas rosadas..."

* * *

Eso era lo que la carta decía, entonces a Bonnie se le ocurrió una idea, usar las flechas rosadas para enamorar a una chica para el baile de mañana, y ya tenía planeado a una chica; además usará otra de las flechas rosadas con Clemont; mientras que las oscuras, no las iba a usar, ni siquera sabía para que fueron creadas; ahora solo faltaba esperar para mañana, el Día de San Valentín.

El día ha llegado, el día de los enamorados, ya era tarde, Bonnie había planeado todo, el grupo estaba ahorita en las afueras de Ciudad Luminalia, las cuales estaban adornadas de corazones, petalos de rosas, entre otros objetos románticos. Su plan era simple, primero iba a usar la primera flecha hacía Serena, luego le iba a dar a Clemont, solo necesita esperar el momento en el que ella estaba distraida para disparar, podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

"¿Oye Serena, puedes venir conmigo un rato por favor?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí Ash." dijo Serena iéndose con Ash a un lugar alejdado del grupo.

"Ahora es la oportunidad perfecta." pensó Bonnie siguiendo a Ash y a Serena en secreto, junto a su arco y flecha a la mano.

"¿Hey Bonnie por qué estás siguiendo a Ash y a Serena?" preguntó Clemont.

"Mejor cambio de planes, primero le disparo a mi hermano, ahora a coger la flecha para él." pensó Bonnie intercambiando de flecha.

"¿Y qué haces con un arco y flecha? No tienes la edad para eso." dijo Clemont.

"Me lo agradecerás hoy día." dijo Bonnie disparándole la flecha a su hermano.

"Ay." dijo Clemont, sintiendo los efectos de la flecha: Amor.

"¿Y hermano, tienes planes para esta noche; como invitar a una cierta peli miel al baile?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Sí mi hermana, ¿dónde se encuentra ella?"preguntó Clemont.

"Yo la busco, por ahora ve a buscar un traje y un regalo, no crees." dijo Bonnie.

"Cierto, gracias hermana." dijo el científico enamorado iéndo a comprar el traje y un regalo.

"Fase uno completa, ahora a Serena." dijo Bonnie iendo a donde estaban Ash y Serena.

* * *

Con Ash y Serena, estaban a solas finalmente, Ash creía que nadie los veía, o los había seguido, o eso era lo que creía, ya que desde un ángulo de una casa estaba Bonnie preparando su objetivo.

"¿Entonces Ash para que me trajistes?" preguntó Serena.

"Pues te quería preguntar algo que quería decírtelo ayer." dijo Ash.

"Ahora sí te tengo." dijo Bonnie disparando la flecha, la cual le dio a Serena, quien sintió los efectos como Clemont, solo que en este caso, no era amor verdadero.

"¿Serena quisieras ser mi pareja en esta fiesta?" preguntó Ash.

"Ash, lo lamentó, pero yo quiero ir con otra persona, y esa persona es Clemont." dijo Serena, iéndose de donde estaba Ash, quien se le había roto el corazón.

"No puedo creer que esto haya pasado." dijo Ash destrozado.

"SI misión cumplida." gritó bien en alto Bonnie, cosa que oyó Ash.

"¿Bonnie que haces ahí?" preguntó Ash confundido.

"Ahh, solo quería ver el paisaje." mintió Bonnie.

"¿Y que haces con esas flechas?" preguntó Ash.

"Diablos, Ash me va a atrapar, a menos de que use mi última flecha de amor en él, así se solucionará el problema." pensó Bonnie.

"Responde." dijo Ash.

"Voy para aya." dijo Bonnie iendo donde estaba Ash.

* * *

Ya abajo...

"Ahora explicamelo todo." dijo Ash.

"Muy bien, luego de esto." dijo Bonnie sacando por sorpresa su arco y flecha y disparandole a Ash, pero su tiro fallo, y quien sabe a donde parará.

"Esta loca, pudistes haberme dañado, dame eso." dijo Ash quitándole el arco y las tres flechas restantes, y en ese momento ve la nota.

"No devuelvemelo." dijo Bonnie tratando de quitarle el arco a Ash, pero fallo por obvias razones.

"Esa flecha rosada era para que me enamorara de alguien, pero eso significa que...¡LE DISPARASTES A SERENA! (A/N: WOW Este Ash si es muy listo)" le acusó Ash.

"Ahh, ya bueno si lo hice." admitio Bonnie.

"Y la otra debio haber sido a...Clemont." dijo Ash.

"Pues sí." dijo Bonnie.

"¡TÚ!" gritó Ash molesto.

"Pero que te pasa, solo hice lo que se debia de hacer." dijo Bonnie.

"No, solo pensastes en ti misma." dijo Ash.

"Pero y que oí tu conversacion con Serena de ayer, no tenías planeado invitarla." dijo Bonnie.

"Mentí, yo quería invitarla, yo la amo." dijo Ash.

"Upps, no te preocupes, ahí muchas chicas que de seguro queran estar contigo." dijo Bonnie.

"No nada de eso, yo amo a Serena, y aunque ella no sienta lo mismo, no puedes obligarla a amar a un chico que no la ama." dijo Ash.

"Pero si hacen una perfecta pareja, tienen mucho en común, a comparación de tí y Serena, que no les veo la química." dijo Bonnie.

"ESTAS BROMEANDO. La conozco desde que eramos unos niños, compartimos una gran historia, y que cosas en común Clemont y Serena tienen, aparte de saber cocinar, lo cual no es una gran excusa." dijo molesto Ash.

"Pues, pues..." dijo Bonnie.

"Voy a solucionar esto." dijo Ash tomando las flechas anti-amor.

"No deja esas flechas." dijo Bonnie.

"Sueltame, enserio estas mal de la cabeza, no sabes que es el amor, nada más piensas en tí misma, no en tu hermano." dijo Ash largándose.

"Debo de detenerlo." dijo Bonnie siguiendo en silencio a Ash, y entonces vio denuevo la nota que estaban junto al arco y las flechas, y vio algo extra que decía:

"Si las personas con las flechas de amor no son afectadas por las flechas oscuras hasta que acabe el Día de San Valentín, su amor será eterno."

"Entonces, ya se que hacer, aguantar a Ash hasta esta noche, y Clemont y Serena estarán juntos por siempre." dijo Bonnie decidida a que su hermano este con Serena.

Y en ese instante, ella recibe una llamada de su celular...

"¿Alo?" preguntó Bonnie.

"Hermana, soy yo, Clemont, ya invite a Serena al baile." dijo Clemont.

"Perfecto hermano, ahora te dire unas cosas, mantente alejado de Ash, quieres, es que esta celoso de que tu estas con Serena, solo hazlo por favor ya." dijo Bonnie.

"¿Ash celoso? Nunca antes había escuchado esto." dijo Clemont.

"Solo hazme caso y lleva a Serena al baile, ya esta por llegar la noche y en ese momento empieza el baile, ve con Serena, rápido." dijo Bonnie.

"Esta bien, te lo devo todo a tí." dijo Clemont colgando la llamada.

"Debo de alistarme para esta noche." dijo Bonnie decidida.

* * *

Y con esto la noche llegó, el espacio se traslado a una vivienda enorme, donde se iba a realizar el baile, había mucha gente, todos tenían su pareja, incluyendo a Clemont y a Serena, quienes ya estaban ahí, y tambien Bonnie, quien estaba vigilando por si es que Ash llegara, pero por ahora no habia señales de él por ningún lugar.

"¿Qué extraño no hay señales de Ash? Creí que iba a venir." pensó Bonnie.

Y entonces, el organizador del baile empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

"Damas y caballerons, me place anunciar que vamos a dar por primera vez el premio a la pareja de San Valentín de este año a Clemont y Serena, aplausos." dijo el presentador, mientras la pareja entraba al escenario.

En ese momento, Bonnie vio que una flecha había sido lanzado por Ash, pero había fallado, eso la percató para que protegiera a su hermano y a Serena, pero el problema era que no sabia de donde estaba disparando.

"Debo de protegerlos." dijo Bonnie, entrando al escenario.

"¿Y quien es esta niña?" preguntó el presentador.

"Es mi hermana menor, Bonnie, ella me ayudo con Serena." dijo Clemont.

"Ahh entonces ella es su cupido de ambos fascinante." dijo el presentador.

Y en ese instante, otra flecha cayo, pero en el centro del escenario, cosa que alarmó al público.

"Gente, calmaos, resolveremos este problema, por ahora, por que no la pareja ganadora nos muestra un acto romantico, como un beso." dijo el presentador.

"Lo haremos" dijo Clemont y Serena preparando sus labios.

En eso Bonnie se dio cuenta de donde esta Ash, estaba arriba todo el tiempo, así que sin pensarlo, se fue a los controles del escenario, y oprimiendo cualquier botón, hizo que Ash se cayera justo en el momento en que Clemont y Serena se iban a besar, y tambien dejando algo de polvo en el escenario, sin ver que habia pasado, y luego de un tiempo, cuando la pantalla de humo se disipo, se vio la siguiente escena: Serena besando a Ash. Solo que la gente lo malinterpreto como lo siguiente: El tipo de las flechas quería a Serena, que hizo tremendo escandalo con las flechas y con la pantalla de humo; y tambien lo siguiente que paso fue que el reloj sono, ya erán las 12:00. Con respecto al besó, Serena se separó de Ash de la sorpresa, y un grupo de chicos entraron al escenario y se llevaron a Ash a la fuerza a fuera cayendo en unas bolsas de basura, mientras recibía insultos y golpes por parte del publico.

Cuando todo finalmente se calmó, el presentador volvio a hablar.

"Damas y caballeros, enseiro disculpen por lo que acaba de pasar, un aplauso para el grupo de chicos que botaron a ese sin vergüenza a la calle donde pertenece (aplauso); y ahora a retomar con la sesion de besos." dijo el presentador.

"Bueno Serena ahora sí, sin interrupciones." dijo Clemont moviendo sus labios hacia Serena, pero para una gran sorpresa de todos, ella lo detuvo.

"¿Clemont que haces?" preguntó Serena confudida.

"Voy a besarte, es lo que tambien deberías de hacer." dijo Clemont.

"Pero yo no te amo." dijo Serena, cosa que confundio completamente al publico.

"¿Qué pero si tu aceptastes ir conmigo al baile, y hasta fuimos seleccionados pareja de San Valentín?" preguntó Clemont.

"¿Yo aceptar, fuimos pareja?" preguntó Serena.

"Sí." dijo Clemont.

"¿Espera donde esta Ash? Lo que recuerdo es que cayó del escenario." preguntó Serena.

"Jovencita ese sin vergüenza esta en la calle, lo echamos tras estar disparando flechas al escenario, y al besarla en frente de su pareja." dijo el presentador.

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó roja Serena, y se bajó del escenario y fue en busca de Ash.

"Exijo una explicacion de todo esto." dijo el presentador confudido al igual que el publico.

"¿Pero cómo, cómo se rompió el hechizo?" preguntó Bonnie viendo que la última flecha de Ash estaba rota, al igual que el arco.

* * *

Mientras que donde estaba, el luego de ser lanzado contra la basura, se fue deprimido por todo lo que había pasado, y al saber que ya había perdido a Serena. Mientras vagaba por las calles, oye la voz de Serena llamándolo.

"¡Ash!" dijo Serena tratando de alcanzarlo.

"Serena te promote que..." dijo Ash, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo que recibió por parte de Serena.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Serena.

"Algo, me duele la espalda, pero acerca de lo que paso en el escenario, ¿espera, por que no estas con Clemont, creí que lo amabas?" preguntó Ash.

"Ya no lo amo Ash, ni siquiera se como es que termine siendo su pareja con él, lo juro." dijo Serena.

"Enserio, pero creí que te había perdido." dijo Ash.

"¿Perdido?" preguntó Serena.

"Es que Bonnie te lanzó una flecha para que te enamoraras de Clemont, y luego yo intente de eliminar el efecto de la flecha, pero cuando caí al escenario, mi última flecha estaba rota." dijo Ash.

"¿Hicistes todo eso por mí?" preguntó sorprendida Serena.

"Sí, te conozco y se que no estas enamorada de él, no me parece justo que alguien te obligue a amar a una persona que no amas." dijo Ash.

"Ash, no se que decir, enserio, es que estoy confundida y al mismo tiempo impresionada porque te importe tanto." dijo Serena acercándose a Ash.

"Siempre estaré para tí." dijo Ash recibiendo el beso de Serena en los labios nuevamente.

* * *

Luego del beso, ambos volvieron a la viviendo del baile tomados de las manos, y le explicaron ambos todo a la gente, la cual termino confundida, pero entendieron que Serena fue obligada por una menor a amar a una persona que no ama, y todos se disculparon con Ash por haberlo tratado como basura.

"Mis más sincera disculpas Ash, y del público, ahora creo que lo justo es coronarte a tí y a Serena como la pareja de este San Valentín." dijo el presentador coronandolos como campeón y reina. "¿Un beso como despedida?"

"Claro que sí." dijo Ash tomando a Serena de su cintura y besándola.

"Awww..." dijo el público.

"Que hermoso." dijo el presentador, botando unas lágrimas.

"Nunca me esperaba que de esta forma terminaramos unidos, pero: Siempre te amare Serena." dijo Ash.

"Y yo a tí, el punto es que terminamos unidos, y nada nos separara, no importa que si soy obligada a amar a otra persona, mi corazon ya tiene dueño, y es desde que te conocí." dijo Serena volviendo a besarlo.

Fin...

* * *

**Y así fue mi fanfic por San Valentín, esta Bonnie si es OOC, su pensamiento de que: **

**-Su hermano y Serena son buena pareja porque tienen cosas en común.**

**-No hay química entre Ash y Serena.**

**Me basé sinceramente de un usuario (es un poke y un geekchic) que escribió eso en una review de un fanfic, yo se quien es, y si esta leyendo esto, pues en este fanfic esta mi opinion sobre lo que tú dijistes, lo cual NO TIENE SENTIDO. AMOURSHIPPING CANON, AL DIABLO EL GEEKCHICSHIPPING Y EL POKESHIPPING. Reviews o PMs? Les gusto, o no, diganmelo.**

**P.S: Tambien va dirigido a cualquier otro usuario que empareja a Clemont con Serena.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


End file.
